Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas
by Aiko Tenku
Summary: "Unas extrañas esferas, que juegan con la luz y oscuridad, nunca deben de juntarse, sin embargo pueden generar un equilibro beneficioso para dichos portadores" Continuacion al Nuevo Enemigo De Sakura Leer la nota del primer capitulo.
1. Esferas Mágicas

**Notas: Decidí separar la historia, después de muchos años me di cuenta que no tenia pie y cabeza los capítulos.**  
 **Probablemente se separen desde el 7, hasta la culminación, y su actual continuación sera comenzado en otro.**  
 **No se alarmen, esta todo controlado. Gracias por comprender.**

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 1 - Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo

Todos habían regresado de la fiesta, como de costumbre, shaoran acompaño a sakura hasta su casa, sabiendo que su hermano y su padre se habían adelantado. Estaban pasando justo enfrente al parque pingüino y por un momento deciden detenerse, porque a sakura le pareció haber visto algo un momento antes de pasar por el parque pingüino.

Sakura: "que extraño" –mirando hacia un punto del parque- "¿podría jurar que sentí algo pero que?"

Shaoran: -mirando a sakura- "¿estas segura? ¿No debes estar imaginando? Además es tarde estamos todos cansados, y nosotros también, tal ves estas imaginando".

Sakura: "lo dudo" –dice caminando hacia ese punto del parque- "es extraño que es esto?"

Shaoran: - llendo hasta donde esta ella- "que?" –Se acerca a sakura y ve lo mismo- "una punta de que será" –mirando intentando no tocarla- "es mejor que nos alejemos a ver si encima sale volando".

Sakura: "esta bien" –tomando la misma distancia que tomo shaoran- "pero que será es la primera ves que la veo por aquí y mas en el parque".

Shaoran: "no lo se, pero algo debe estar por pasar …"-pateando sin querer una piedra- "un momento…que hace esta piedra acá?" –levantándola-

Shaoran no se da cuenta que al levantar la piedra este tiene un hilo invisible que hace activar esa punta brillante haciendo que se dispare como una flecha y como si no fuera menos iba hacia sakura.

Shaoran: -gritando- "cuidado sakura que la fecha va a hacia ti!"

Sakura: -viendo a la distancia la flecha- "Hoeee!" –toma la llave de la estrella- "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo…¡Libérate! ….¡Escudo!" –aparece escudo y la protege no solo de una flecha de varias- "shaoran ven es peligroso esto!"

Shaoran trata de acercarse pero una de las tantas flechas lo alcanza y lo hiere en uno de los hombros, haciendo que este se termine agachando…

Shaoran: -un tanto adolorido por la flecha- "creo que es mejor que utilices a fuego, tal vez logremos quemarlas a las flechas".

Sakura: "esta bien ¡Fuego!"-pensando- "si no saco a shaoran de ahí, va a terminar mas herido de lo que esta"-busca unas cards en particular- "... escudo quédate aquí, ya regreso¡carrera¡Espejo!" –aparece espejo, pero en ves de aparecer el reflejo, aparece un espejo en las manos se sakura- "bien, estoy lista. No te preocupes shaoran ahora voy!"

Sakura se lanza a correr intentando esquivar algunas flechas mientras era respaldada por fuego ,y justo alcanza a shaoran…

Sakura: "estas bien?" –mirando donde tenia la flecha- "estas demaciado herido, vamos ven,vamos a donde esta escudo".

Shaoran: "esta bien" –se levanta pero se marea- "que rayos…no pense que me iba a hacer tan mal esa flecha"…-prepandose para la carrera-" vamos!"

Sakura y shaoran pasan de nuevo gracias a carrera y a fuego,pero lo que ahora no entienden es como salir de ahí.

[Ya dentro del escudo]

Sakura: "y ahora que hacemos? No se,pero escudo no se cuanto mas resista,son demaciados ataques a la ves".

Shaoran: "llamale al peluche y a yue,yo tratare de encontrar a Clow,esta bien?"

Sakura: "de acuerdo" –toma el telefono movil y lo llama a kero- "vamos contesta kero"

[En casa de sakura…]

Riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing

Kero: -sale del cajon y abre el de arriba y ve el telefono que suena- "Ay pero que escandalo!" -atiende el telefono- "¿hola?"

Sakura: "kero hasta que te encuentro,escuchame estamos bajo un ataque de" –confundida- "de puras flechas con punta de diamante,no hay forma de frenarlas es mas shaoran esta herido porque lo alcanzo una" –en tono preocupado-

Kero: "que que?" –sorprendido- "en donde estan?"

Sakura: "en el parque pingüino, yo vi la punta,y shaoran sin querer levanto una piedra que se ve que tenia que ver cuando de repente nos atacan las flechas y ahora que hacemos? Escudo no va a aguantar mas, ademas estoy casi sin fuerzas" –sonando bien cansada-

Kero: "estate tranquila ahora voy…le avisaron a clow ?"

Sakura: "shaoran esta en eso" – y en eso lo mira y lo encuentra casi inconsciente- "shaoran! Ay por dios,shaoran" –acercandosele con el telefono en la mano- "shaoran despierta por favor!" –volviendole a hablar a kero- "shaoran se quedo inconsciente- ahora que hago?" –entrando en panico-

Kero: "de acuerdo voy a buscar a yue,aguanta un poco mas sakura,llamalo a clow de acuerdo?"

Sakura: "de acuerdo apurense si?"

Kero: "de acuerdo ya vamos para alla!"-se corta de golpe-

Sakura: "de acuerdo,ahora a llamar a eriol,espero que no se enfade es muy tarde para llamar."

Sakura marca el telefono de eriol y casualmente eriol estaba despierto y atiende

Eriol: "hola si quien es?"

Sakura: "eriol tengo que avisarte algo urgente!" –alarmada ya del todo-

Eriol: "que pasa? En donde estas?"

Sakura: "en el parque pingüino,shaoran se desmayo gracias a una flecha que lo lastimo,necesito ayuda eriol,no se como comenzo el ataque solamente se que vi la punta,que era de un diamante,y shaoran primero sin querer pateo una piedra,y cuando la levanto se acciono el ataque,que hacemos?" –mas alarmada todavía-

Eriol:" tranquila sakura,estas usando a fuego? Mantenla en ataque puede que eso los ayude a mantener fuerte a escudo,en un momento esto ahí no te preocupes"

Sakura : "de acuerdo por favor apresurate eriol no se como vamos a parar esto!"

Eriol: "aguanta un poco mas,ahora voy a ayudarlos" –y corta la llamada-

En ese momento escudo empezo a ponerse transparente,ya que la magia de sakura no daba abasto para las dos cartas,ademas comenzo a sentirse cansada.

Sakura: "si no hago algo van a matarnos estas flechas pero que?" –pensando- "se que es mala idea pero…"-sacando a tormenta,trueno,agua y a tierra- "creo que no me queda otra" -se levanta- "tierra ayuda a escudo! Trueno ataca a esas flechas con ayuda de fuego! Agua has que esas flechas caigan al ser mojadas! Tormenta ayuda las demas cartas unete a sus ataques! Trueno, tormenta, agua, tierra!"

Aparecen tierra los cubre y cubre a escudo dejando una abertura para que pudiera ver sakura, tormenta solto su furia, trueno comenzo a soltar descargas a todas las flechas y agua ayudaba a ese momento sakura cae casi rendida.

Sakura: "ya no puedo mas donde estan?" –totalmente agotada-

En ese momento se escucha una voz que grita…

Voz: "agujero negro, absorbe todas las flechas que quieran atacar ese escudo,ahora!"

Sakura: "Ay! Lo ultimo que falta que nos trage!" –con una gotita- "un momento,ese ataque" –mirando por donde tierra les dejo un lugar para mirar- "Eriol! Hasta que llegaste!"

Eriol ,llegaba justo con rubimoon y spinel y se acercaron a ver como estaban.

Eriol: -entrando junto con rubimoon y spinel- "estas bien sakura?"

Sakura: "si,pero el que me preocupa es shaoran,hace mas de una hora que no se despierta,eriol que son estas flechas" –preocupada-

Rubimoon: -mirando la flecha- "amo hay que sacarla cuanto antes,tal ves sean de las flechas que usted ya sabe" –lo dice para no alarmar a sakura-

Sakura: "flechas? De que tipo me estan hablando" – mas preocupada todavía-

Eriol: "sakura,no te alarmes,pero lo que los ataco no es una flecha comun,es echa por alguien y a menos que no la saquemos,shaoran estara en peligro de perder su vida y su magia".

Sakura: "que que? Entonces que estamos esperando?"

Spinel: "por eso no queriamos decirte,es un peligro sacar esa flecha sin lastimar a la otra persona,pero creo que el amo eriol lograra sacarla,no amo?"

Eriol: "si spinel".

Entonces eriol comienza a recitar un conjuro y sus manos brillan de un color rojo oscuro,y tomando la flecha dice…

Eriol: "flecha que has sido creada por el mal o el bien, retira tu punta de este mago,que el no tiene que ver con tu mision,ahora!"

Se produce una luz blanca segadora,que los deja a todos sin ver,y de momento se despierta shaoran y se encuentra a eriol con la flecha en las manos.

Shaoran: "eriol tenias que ser tan brusco?" –protesta sintiendo un fuerte dolor donde estaba la flecha- "encima me dolio mas cuando me la sacaste que cuando se me clavo" –algo molesto-

Eriol: "espera un momento shaoran" –pone la mano sobre el hombro de shaoran y este brilla- "tenes suerte tu magia y fuerza estan intactas solamente te quedaste dormido" –mirando la herida- "ya casi esta listo" –y se cierra-

Shaoran: "gracias eriol" –acordandose de golpe- "sakura,estas bien?" –acercandose a ella-

Sakura: "estoy bien,si no era gracias a eriol,ya las flechas nos hubieran acabado" – y se desmaya-

Shaoran: - la atrapa-" perdoname,encima de que me quede dormido, tuviste que lidiar con esto,perdoname por no haberte ayudado" – la abraza-

Sakura: -ya dormida- voy a estar bien…-mientras hablaba en sueños- solamente …me can…se…

Eriol: -riendo- "hasta dormida te escucho shaoran"

Spinel: "amo,no quiero ser cortado,pero no es momento para reirse" –con una gotita-

Rubimoon: "tiene razon spinel, que vamos a hacer con lo de las flechas?"

Spinel: "un momento? Que hacen las cartas sakura activadas si ella esta dormida?"

Eriol: "creo que aunque este dormida la magia de sakura sigue,es increíble"

Shaoran: "que vamos a hacer? No nos vamos a quedar aca no? " - mirando a eriol-

Eriol: "si solamente tenemos que…"

En ese justo llegan kero y yue, que al ver la montaña de tierra logran entrar en donde estan sakura,shaoran,eriol, rubimoon y spinel

Yue: "que le ocurrio a sakura?"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes se canso,y todo porque me estuvo cuidando de los ataques de esas malditas flechas" –enojado con si mismo-

Eriol: "ya basta shaoran,no fue tu culpa,a veces las cosas pasan" -es interrumpido por un estruendo de la carta tierra- "oh …no puede ser…ahora si que sakura se quedo sin magia de momento,tenemos que hacer algo o la carta se nos puede venir encima! Ademas el escudo no estan" –aparecen las cartas del agua,fuego,tormenta,trueno y escudo- "queda tierra no mas es extrano…no se volvio como carta"

Kero: "es verdad,sera que quiere ayudarnos?"

Yue: "es lo mas acertado kerberos"

Kero: "spinel,yue,rubimoon vamos a encargarnos de esto!"

Los otros tres guardianes: "de acuerdo"

Eriol: "shaoran quedate con sakura, y toma" –le da un sello- "a penas salga de aca activalo,es un escudo,no te preocupes si hace falta tomara energia de la mia"

Shaoran: -tomando el sello- "de acuerdo"

Sale eriol y shaoran activa el sello y en ese momento despierta sakura con un sobresalto

Sakura: "Hoeee!" –gritando- "que fue eso?"

Shaoran: -asustado- "sakura no pense que te habias despertado, que susto me diste"

Sakura: "que esta pasando?" –mirando y tocando al escudo azul- "este…porque no podemos salir?"

Shaoran: "eriol me lo dio,los demas se van a encargar de esto"

Sakura: -levantandose- "pero tenemos que ayudarlos"

Shaoran: -la toma de la mano- "a donde vas?"

Sakura: "tengo que ayudarlos,sueltame shaoran"

Shaoran: - tirando a sakura de la mano y obligandola a sentarse- "tranquila,eriol ya sabe como ganarle,ya esta bien,tenemos que quedarnos aca,de acuerdo?" –y la abraza-

Sakura: -se deja abrazar- "esta bien shaoran,me quedare aquí pero no puedo ver como estan peleando,yo…"-y es callada por uno delos dedos de shaoran sobre su boca- "shaoran…"-lo queda mirando-

Shaoran: "ya…tranquila,ademas no te preocupes,si?"-la abraza mas fuerte-

Sakura: "esta bien" –sonrojada- "estoy preocupada no mas…es todo"

Shaoran: "eso lo se" – mirandola a los ojos-" lo se,pero tenemos que quedarnos aca,eriol no quiere que corramos peligro por las flechas"

Sakura: "eso entiendo" – mirando a shaoran tambien a los ojos- "bueno yo…"

Shaoran: -acercandose de apoco a sakura- "sabes? Te pido perdon, no pense quedarme dormido gracias a esa flecha…"-con una leve venita- "pero…gracias"

Sakura: -con una sonrisa- "no te preocupes, realmente tampoco me la espere, asi que no hace falta que me pidas perdon" –al dejar el baculo de la estrella en el piso justamente al lado- "realmente no se pero estoy medio agotada, pero estoy despierta" –se apoya mal en el baculo,este se le escapa de las manos y termina de un golpe acostada en el piso- "auuuu eso me dolio!"

Shaoran: -riendo- "quien dijo que hicieras eso? Jajaja la proxima el golpe va a ser peor si haces eso dos veces"

Sakura: "..." -lo mira y no dice nada-

Shaoran:" no te enojes,perdoname, no pude evitarlo"…-con una sonrisa acercandose del todo a sakura- "encerio no te enojes, te amo"

Sakura: -sonrie- "eso queria escuchar "–cerrando los ojos- "yo tambien"

En el preciso instante que ambos se besan,de la nada y sin que la llamen aparece la carta esperanza,y con un par de ataques ayuda a los demas pero a su ves los tranquiliza con su presencia.

Eriol: "esta no es esperanza?" –dice extrañado-" au ay oh casi me da una flecha" -se regaña mentalmente por descuidado-

Kero: "esta carta…"-no vio una flecha y esta lo golpea en una de sus alas- "diablos!"

Spinel: "kerberos!" –intenta alcanzarlo antes de caer- "rayos no puedo esquivar las flechas!" –y justo lo lastima a el tambien- "amo eriol esto se esta llendo de limite!"

En eso caen los dos guardianes juntos haciendo que sakura y shaoran se separen de un susto…

Sakura: "Kero!"

Shaoran: "Spinel!"

Sakura y shaoran: "estan bien?"

Kero y spinel: "algo solamente estamos heridos,estamos bien!"

Sakura: -se levanta- "tenemos que ayudarlos shaoran, yue, rubimoon y eriol no van a poder solos "–se choca con el escudo del sello-" a con que no me vas a dejar salir? Espada!" –y de un corte desaparece el escudo-listo, salto!"

Shaoran: -con su espada- "dios del fuego ven a mi! Mas vale que me corra" –comienza a saltar para esquivar las flechas-

Sakura se dirije de un salto a kero y a spinel y al tocar las alas de ambos,los dos se recuperan.

Sakura: "que fue eso?"

Kero: "creo que nos curastes a los dos"

Spinel: "creo que al desear tanto ayudarnos,que al parecer que nos curaste,gracias"

Sakura: "de nada spinel,ahora me estoy cansando de las flechas,sombra! "–aparece una capa negra en forma de persona- "sombra encuentra la ubicación de donde vienen las flechas!"

La carta asintio con la cabeza y se desaparecio y al momento regreso

Kero: "encontrastes de donde salen las flechas?"

La carta asiente y sakura le pide que la lleve a donde esta el centro. Sombra la cubre y la lleva.

Sakura: "gracias sombra!" –vuelve la carta con ella- "de acuerdo lo encontre ahora vas a ver"–toma a fuego,agua,trueno,tierra,y a viento- "Viento! Agua! Fuego! Trueno! Tierra! Ataquen el centro de esa esfera ahora! Escudo!"

Las cartas lanzan un feroz ataque hasta que la esfera se vuelve roja y se paralizan los ataques.

Sakura: "gracias amigas,ya pueden descansar!" –las cartas regresan con ella- "que extraño que sera esto?" –levanta la esfera- "mejor regreso antes de que se preocupen. Salto!"

Sakura regresa a donde estan eriol,shaoran y los guardianes.

Shaoran: "en donde estabas?" –preocupado- "que paso con las flechas? Porque no atacan mas?"

Sakura: -mostrandoles la esfera- "era esta cosita la que causo este problema"

Eriol: "dejame ver un momento" –la toma- "hace rato que no veia una de estas,creo que se nos acerca un nuevo enemigo"

Todos los guardianes: "queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Un nuevo enemigo?"

Sakura: "no eriol,no bromees es encerio?" –palida- "otra ves no…"-con carita llorosa-

Shaoran: "eso parece,eriol dejame verla" – la recibe de eriol- "pero que extraño" –la esfera comienza a brillar en manos de shaoran- "ay que diablos le pasa a esta esfera!"

Sakura: "cuidado shaoran!" –la quiere tomar pero es lanzada contra uno de los arboles- "au! Eso me dolio" –y cae inconsciente-

Shaoran: "Sakura! "–mirando a la esfera- "que diablos le hiciste esfera del demonio!" –la lanza al piso pero esta vuelve ante de tocar piso- "que? Porque?"

Eriol: "shaoran…creo que vas a tener que tenerla vos la esfera no se porque pero me dio corriente a mi cuando la toque".

Shaoran: "pero que hace esta esfera?" –sin querer dice- "como si fuera a lanzar flechas con esto"

Se activa la esfera y comenzo a lanzar flechas

Shaoran: -con una gotita- "oh no ya para basta!" –y la esfera frena de golpe-

Eriol: "a eso me referia shaoran, creo que quiere que la utilices tu, esto es extraño…"

Shaoran: "eriol vamos hasta mi casa,es mejor quedarnos ahí,asi descansan un poco" –guarda la esfera- "ademas es mejor pero…oh por dios" -acordandose de golpe- "el padre de sakura va a matarnos". –con una gotita- "mejor vamos para mi casa y de ahí lo llamare" –se acerca a sakura y la toma en brazos- "en el estado que esta sakura y ustedes es mejor que se queden en casa".

Los seis iban caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de shaoran ahí les abre wei.

Wei: "joven shaoran que le ocurrio?" –al ver que shaoran traia la ropa justamente en el hombro que tenia manchas de sangre- "ocurrio algo grave?"

Shaoran: "después te explico wei ,hazme un favor,podrias llamar a casa de sakura y avisarle a su padre que estamos aquí? Porque me olvide del problema que hubo en el camino de avisar,esta bien?"

Wei: "esta bien joven, espero que el padre de la señorita sakura no se enfade".

Shaoran: "no lo creo a lo sumo se preocupara nada mas,chicos vallan al living dejo a sakura en una de las habitaciones y voy."

Todos: "esta bien."

Shaoran sube con sakura,y decide dejarla en su habitación,porque no habia ninguna de las demas habitaciones de huéspedes preparada.

Shaoran: -abre la puerta- "bueno espero que no se despierte,ademas esta cansada" –la recuesta sobre la cama- "y esto lo cause yo,espero que el padre de sakura no este enfadado,el que si se va a enojar es el hermano" –con una gran gota-

Shaoran como ve que sakura esta dormida,agarra y saca una blusa nueva y se cambia,pero por desgracia la herida se vuelve abrir causandole dolor

Shaoran: "Ayyyyy" –casi a los gritos- "eso me dolio" – se mira donde tiene lastimado- "diablos,no sano del todo,a eso se referia eriol,maldita sea…"

En ese momento de tal escandalo que armo shaoran,sakura se despierta

Sakura: -abriendo los ojos- "shaoran que pasa?" – sentandose – "que pasa para que hayas gritado asi?" –se sonroja- "uy lo siento no sabia que te estabas cambiando" –con una gotita-

Shaoran: "no te preocupes no es nada" – con dolor- "auuuu ahora que?" – se mira la rodilla y nota tremendo corte- "con razon se asusto wei,estoy echo una tirita con puros cortes" –con una gotaza-

Sakura: "necesitas ayuda?" –parandose y sintiendo un dolor leve en un brazo- "creo que no solo vos esta herido"

Shaoran: -mira al hombro de sakura- "creo que nos vamos a tener que curar primero, esperame un momento" –mira en uno de los cajones y saca una caja de madera blanca- "creo que ahí estan las cosas de los primeros auxilios."

Sakura: -abriendo la caja- "aja,estan aca,dejame que te ayude ven sientate en tu cama ahora llevo la caja para ahí"

Shaoran: - se sienta- "esta bien,no te preocupes ahora me las arreglo"

Sakura: "nada de eso" –se sienta enfrente- "bien ahora voy a limpiarte la herida que parece que eriol la cerro de momento,ahora que estan cansados el conjuro se rompio" –dice mientras limpia la herida- "ya casi termino"

Shaoran: "ahora dejame después que me encargue de ver como esta tu brazo que eso te lo hizo la esfera sin querer" –mirando un momento- "tenes suerte solamente son rasguños"

Sakura: "si eso si" –terminando justo- "listo ya esta,por unos dias no te esfuerzes hasta que sane,esta bien?"

Shaoran: "si esta bien" – toma unas vendas,el alcohol y un algodón-" bien dejame ver" –comenando a limpiar los cortes y algunos raspones- "parece que solamente un poco fue…por suerte"

Sakura: -quejandose porque le ardio el alcohol- "au…"-quejandose en voz baja- "me arde un poquito"

Shaoran: "perdoname, no me di cuenta" – ya limpia las heridas- "ya esta" –agarra le pone una venda-" listo,te sentis bien para ver como estan todos?"

Sakura: "si pero" –se mira la remera- "oh no vi la tremenda mancha que tenia" –un poco apenada-

Shaoran: -sacando una blusa de el de uno de los cajones- "toma,cambiate la blusa y dejame esta que con la otra las dejamos para lavar,esta bien?"

Sakura va al baño y se cambia,y le da la blusa a shaoran para que la ponga a lavar.

Shaoran: "ahora vuelvo voy a dejar esto al cuarto de lavar,eriol y los demas estan en el living"

Sakura: "bien ahora voy."

Al entrar se encuentra con wei y con eriol,sus guardianes y los guardianes de eriol totalmente dormidos,y spinel era el unico despierto,pero noto que los guardianes estaban casi como momias todos vendados y eriol tambien.

Wei: "que bueno que desperto señorita sakura,su padre viene dentro de un momento a ver como esta"

Sakura: "hola wei,perdon por recien ahora saludar se ve que cuando llegamos yo todavía estaba dormida,por cierto que te dijo mi padre?"

Wei: "su padre me dijo que por un lado se asusto porque era muy tarde y que no habian regresado…"

Sakura: "au…espero que no valla a regañarme" –con una gotita-

Wei: "no se preocupe,le comente lo que ocurrio y no esta enojado por suerte"

Sakura: "menos mal,gracias wei"

Wei: "de nada señorita,quiere tomar algo si quiere"

Sakura: "puede ser un poco de te? Todavía estoy cansada de la pelea."

Wei: "en un momento se lo traigo señorita"

Sakura: "gracias wei"

Wei: "de nada."

[En ese momento entra shaoran…]

Shaoran: "ya te comento wei lo que dijo tu padre?"

Sakura: "si menos mal,esta ves no va a regañarme"

Shaoran: "si pero esto es raro,estan todos cansados,pobres que manera de pelear"

Spinel: "es cierto" –volando con un ala vendada- "hasta yo estoy igual"

Sakura: "como te encuentras spinel?"

Spinel: "estoy bien solamente me preocupan los demas nada mas"

Shaoran: "¿siempre as sido asi de serio? Creo que eres igualito a eriol pero mas derecho que el"

Spinel: -con una gotita- "gracias jejeje"

[En eso llega el padre de sakura a la casa de shaoran….]

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Shaoran: "Ya voy! Ese debe ser tu padre sakura" –se dirije hacia la puerta-

Llega a la puerta y la abre…

Fujitaka: "hola shaoran,esta sakura despierta?"

Shaoran: "si,señor,claro pase."

Touya: "hola mocoso"

Shaoran: -mirada asesina a Touya-

Tomoyo: "hola shaoran"

Shaoran: "Hola tomoyo,no sabia que habias venido tambien"

Tomoyo: "si,es que llame a casa de sakura y como el padre me aviso,me vine con ellos."

El padre de sakura entra y al ver a sakura la abraza.

Fujitaka: -la abraza- "sakura! Estas bien hija?"

Sakura: -sonriendo- "si papa,solamente nos dimos un buen susto,no es nada"

Touya: "que raro que un moustro se asuste"

Sakura: "hermano! No soy un mounstro! "–enojoada-

Tomoyo: "estas bien sakura? O por dios que ocurrio?" –mira para la izquiera y se encuentra con todos durmiendo- "eriol! Que les paso a todos?"

Sakura: "una maldita esfera nos ataco en el parque pingüino,pero ya lo arreglamos, shaoran…"

Shaoran: "que pasa?"

Sakura: "en donde esta la biblioteca?"

Shaoran: "es por aca,seguime que te muestro."

Sakura sigue a shaoran y esta le pregunta"

Sakura: "donde estan los libros de magia mas viejos?"

Shaoran: "estan en la repisa de la derecha,porque?"

Sakura: "después te cuento."

Shaoran: "esta bien te espero alla entonces?"

Sakura: "si,ya voy."

Sakura va mirando y ve un libro de color negro con unos bordes y escrito en dorado se sube a la escalera y lo toma.

Sakura: "lo encontre…ahora a leer" –busca hasta que se detiene en una pagina que le llama la atención- "que es esto…"

Esto decia el libro:

Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal, lo mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algún ataque, resulte herido el portador de la esfera, pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas, las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal, estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso, puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energía del poseedor de la esfera, esto es un gran peligro, el día que las esferas despierten, ese día será una serie de catástrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder, solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz, agua de las tinieblas, agua de la claridad, trueno de la noche, el trueno de la tormenta, tierra de la eternidad, tierra de la naturaleza, viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben funcionarse con las oscuras o la catástrofe en el mundo, en consecuencia se destruirá por completo y morirá toda la gente al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas.

Sakura: "por dios!" –sale corriendo para el living- "shaoran,eriol encontré algo sobre las esferas!"

Eriol:" que es?"

Shaoran: "que?"

Sakura: escuchen esto: -comienza a leer- "Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas,podrian ocurrir dos cosas,que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algun ataque,resulte herido el portador de la esfera,pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas,las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal,estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso,puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energia del poseedor de la esfera,esto es un gran peligro,el dia que las esferas despierten,ese dia sera una serie de catastrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder,solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz,agua de las tinieblas,agua de la claridad,trueno de la noche,el trueno de la tormenta,tierra de la eternidad,tierra de la naturaleza,viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben fucionarse con las oscuras o la catastrofe en el mundo,en consecuiensia se destruira por completo y morira toda la genta al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas." Sigue pero no se entiende esta borroso.

Eriol: "Chicos preparencen! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta."

Sakura y shaoran: Si Pero ahora que hacemos? -haciendo que eriol pierda la compostura-


	2. Esferas Misteriosas

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas

Capitulo 2 - El misterio de las esferas místicas

"Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal, lo mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algún ataque, resulte herido el portador de la esfera, pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas, las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal, estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso, puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energía del poseedor de la esfera, esto es un gran peligro, el día que las esferas despierten, ese día será una serie de catástrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder, solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz, agua de las tinieblas, agua de la claridad, trueno de la noche, el trueno de la tormenta, tierra de la eternidad, tierra de la naturaleza, viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben funcionarse con las oscuras o la catástrofe en el mundo, en consecuencia se destruirá por completo y morirá toda la gente al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas."

Eriol: "Chicos prepárense! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta".

Sakura y shaoran: "Si Pero ahora que hacemos?" -haciendo que eriol pierda la compostura-

Eriol: "no estoy seguro,shaoran no menciona nada sobre tu esfera debe ser una de las especiales que se salvo de la destrucción" –pensando-

Shaoran: "como? Es tan antigua?" –sorprendido mirando a la esfera-" entiendo…ahora se lo que es capas…"

Fujitaka: "de que hablan?" -sin entender nada-

Sakura: "papa, nos ataco esa misma esfera en el parque pingüino, pero lo solucionamos, pero lo mas raro… es" –pensando- "como las vamos a encontrar?"

Touya: "mounstro siempre metiendote en lios" –mirando serio-

Yue: "no sabiamos que esto iba a pasar,asi que sakura no tiene la culpa".

Shaoran: "gracias yue,ademas es extraño todo esto,pero es cierto como le haremos para"…-es interrumpido por el brillo de la esfera- "y a ti que te pasa?" –mirandola-

En ese momento la esfera muestra con una flecha la direccion noreste y sakura toma la llave de la estrella, al igual que eriol.

Sakura: -tomando su llave- "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡LIBERATE!" –saliendo al jardin- "salto!"

Shaoran y eriol: "he un momento donde vas?"

Shaoran: "tarde tenemos que seguirla eriol" –sacando su espada-

Eriol: -toma la llave-" llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate! De acuerdo vamos."

Shaoran: "kerberos, yue quedensen aquí,si no regresamos en un momento vallan a vernos,de acuerdo?"

Kero y yue: "esta bien."

Sakura al llegar al lugar no se espero que tremendo montículo de tierra y fuego atacaran juntas.

Sakura: "HOEEEE!" –gritando- "por dios ¡escudo!"

Al mismo momento les ocurre lo mismo a eriol y a shaoran.

Eriol: "escudo oscuro!" –se proteje-

Shaoran: "Dragon del agua, ven a mi!" –se proteje-

Sakura: "y ahora como le haremos?" –piensa-" mmmm tengo una idea" –toma a agua-" ¡Agua!"

La carta del agua comienza su ataque,hasta que logra que el fuego que cubria al montículo de tierra caiga.

Sakura: "¡Hielo!"

La carta del hielo combina su ataque con la carta del agua y el montículo queda como un enorme tempano de hielo.

Shaoran: "que buena idea,pero ahora… como le hacemos para que vuelva a la esfera?"

Eriol: "sakura que hicistes para que flecha frenara su ataque?"

Sakura: "solamente use a agua,trueno,fuego,tierra y a viento,porque?"

Shaoran: "lo tengo! Usa a trueno,contra ahora lo que es el montículo de tierra, hecho hielo."

Sakura: "esta bien¡Trueno!"

Sale una bestia con la melena en forma de punta y ataca un par de veces hasta que es detenido repentimente.

Eriol: "espera para a trueno!"

Shaoran: "porque?"

Eriol: "se llega a liberar y vamos a estar en problemas"

Sakura: "bueno detente trueno!" –la carta la bestia de la carta mira confusamente- "no te preocupes espera un momento". –piensa-"agua,trueno ataquen juntas hielo manten los ataques a la par…ahora!"

Shaoran: "que piensas hacer?"

Sakura: "solamente espera."

Las cartas comienzan su ataque…cuando notan que el fuego se vuelve una esfera de color roja muy clara…la carta del agua la envuelve con una esfera llena de agua para enfriarla y se la da a sakura.

Sakura: -sorprendida- "fue mucho mas facil atrapar al fuego no?" –recibiendo la esfera que le da la carta- "Hoe! como quema por dios"… -haciendo saltar la esfera de una mano a la otra-

Shaoran: "dragon del agua ven a mi!" –hace que envuelva a la esfera- "ya esta no te preocupes"

Sakura: "gracias shaoran."

Eriol: "esto es raro, pero dejenme probar algo… "-concentrándose- "sombras oscuras!"

En ese momento e l pilon de tierra se tranforma en una esfera marron clara.

Eriol: "fue mas facil no?" –tomando la esfera- "ufff mejor regresemos…antes de que alguno se desmaye, esto si que parecia eterno…"

Sakura: "tienes razon… ¡Vuelo¡Salto!"- esta se dirije a shaoran-

Shaoran: -ve las alas de salto en los zapatos- "para que."

Sakura: "no te preocupes asi no nos demoramos mucho ademas estoy algo cansada, vamos si?" –comenzando a volar-

Eriol: "esta bien".

Shaoran: "espérenme no me dejen solo!" –comenzando a saltar-

Al mismo momento llegan justo cuando yue y kero iban a buscarlos y se encuentran.

Yue: "lo lograron?"

Sakura: "si mira" –le muestra una esfera roja- "la de la tierra la tiene eriol"

Kero: "muy bien hecho!"

Llegan a la casa, sakura guarda a vuelo y a salto y no evita caer de rodillas al sentirse tan cansada.

Sakura: -suspirando- "uf es mucho…estoy agotada"

Shaoran: "quieres descansar en una de las habitaciones?" –preocupadamente-

Sakura: "creo que si,pero no quiero ya causar mas lios".

Shaoran: "no me digas eso"

Sakura: " bueno esta bien no te enojes!"

Sakura sube con shaoran hasta arriba,y se queda en la habitación una que estaba cerca de la de shaoran.

En la puerta de la habitación…

Sakura: "gracias, espero ya no causarte mas molestias de verdad"

Shaoran: "no hay problema, de verdad"

Sakura: "bueno voy a descansar un rato, espero estar bien para la hora de la cena"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes, después te despierto ahora anda a descansar"

Sakura: -abre la puerta – "bueno…" -entra- "espero que no te olvides de" –suena el telefono movil de sakura- "ah? Quien es?"

Shaoran: "que extraño quien sera?"

Sakura: -atiende- "hola si?" Habla sakura

Voz: "como estas? Hace rato que no te escuchaba sakura."

Sakura: "meiling? Que sorpresa me diste" –con los ojos bien abiertos-

Shaoran: "Es meiling? Que raro, seguramente mi madre le debe haber pedido que llame."

Meiling: "decile a shaoran que es por esa razon, sakura… mi tia quiere hablar con los dos pero primero contigo" –le pasa el telefono a la señora li-

Irlean: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "si señora li que ocurre?"

Irlean: "mejor que esta ocurriendo alla? He sentido que ha habido ataques en la ciudad que ocurrio?"

Sakura: "no es nada,lo que ocurre, que hace casi un dia nos ataco una esfera con la habilidad de lanzar flechas, no hubo problema, porque al parecer el unico que la pudo tener en mano es shaoran, ya después atacaron las esferas del fuego de la luz, y la tierra de la naturaleza, pero esta todo solucionado. La esfera del fuego la tengo yo y la de la tierra de la naturaleza, eriol la tiene".

Irlean: "estan bien?"

Sakura: "si, por suerte no paso a mayores solamente que hay que adivinar como volverlas a la esfera nada mas".

Irlean: "esta bien, podrias pasarme a mi hijo,por favor?"

Sakura: "claro" –le pasa el telefono a shaoran-

Shaoran: -tomando el telefono- "madre?"

Irlean: "hijo,esto se ha puesto peor de lo que pense, no solo ahí esta ocurriendo cosas,aquí tambien, te informo que descubrio el concilio,que tres de las esferas oscuras ya tienen dueño,tengan mucho cuidado."

Shaoran: "que que!" –alarmado- "tres esferas ya? Saben cuales son madre?"

Irlean: "una es el viento oscuro, tierra de la eternidad,y trueno de la tormenta."

Shaoran: "diablos, creo que vamos a tener que encontrar a los demas magos,antes de que esto siga a peores."

Irlean: "es lo mas seguro, ademas hace unos dos dias, no solamente tu amigo adrian y meiling se encontraron con dos mas, y creo que las atraparon lo que cuando meiling tomo una aparecio una magia impresionante."

Shaoran: "eso fue lo que senti cuando me quede dormido anoche…"-sorprendido- "es que cuando nos atacaron las flechas una venia con un polvo de sueño y como se me clavo en el hombro me dormi, ahora lo entiendo."

Irlean: "lo que si meiling no entiende lo que ocurre es mejor que se reunan".

Shaoran: "madre,paseme un momento con meiling,por favor".

Irlean: "para que?"

Shaoran: "es para darle una advertencia,porque ya me paso a mi y no quiero que les ocurra" –con una gota al recordar lo que paso al decir flechas-

Irlean: "de acuerdo" –le pasa el telefono a meiling-

Meiling:" que ocurre shaoran?"

Shaoran: "escuchame,cual de las dos esferas tenes?"

Meiling: "es azul clara"

Shaoran: "debe ser el agua de la claridad,escuchame, no se te ocurra decir el nombre a menos que sea necesario para un ataque,porque a mi me paso con la mia,cuando sin querer se me ocurrio decir el nombre se solto un ataque que no paro hasta que la llame,asi que ten mucho cuidado,esta adrian por ahí?"

Meiling: "si quieres hablar con el?"

Shaoran: "esta bien pasamelo Meiling le pasa el telefono a adrian."

Adrian: "shaoran? Como estas?"

Shaoran: "estoy bien, tengo que avisarte algo,es lo mismo que sabe meiling la otra esfera que queda es la del trueno de la noche o el viento"

Adrian: "es amarilla supongo que es el trueno de la noche" – asustado- "¡AHHH! ¡cuidado meiling, señora li!"

Shaoran: -con una gota y se lleva una ano a la cara- "no me digas que dijiste trueno?"

Adrian: "Si, ¡Ya basta trueno!" .

Shaoran: -emite un gruñido momentaneo- "si seras..."

Adrian: "ya esta…ufff me asuste."

Shaoran: "menos mal que te lo dije"

Adrian: "ya lo se! Shaoran mañana llegamos a japon a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana"

Shaoran: "de acuerdo,los espero cuidado con esa esfera ok?"

Adrian; "esta bien no te preocupues."-Se corta la llamada-

Shaoran: -mira al telefono- "creo que se quedo sin carga sakura"

Sakura: "mmmm bueno lo cargo ahora cuando busque a kero en casa."

Shaoran: "estas bien?"

Sakura: "si mejor bajemos me siento mejor"

Shaoran: "bueno esta bien."

Bajan de nuevo, mientras tanto Shaoran aprovecho para poner al tanto a Sakura del resultado de la llamada, para luego avisarle a Eriol.

Shaoran: "eriol,mañana a las 10:30 vienen meiling y un amigo mio a japon ellos tambien tienen las esferas".

Eriol: "esta bien".


	3. Magos Misteriosos

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 3- ¿Quienes son los nuevos magos?

Sakura, shaoran, eriol habian atrapado dos esferas mas,la del fuego y la tierra, y al recibir shaoran el llamado de su madre,descubre que su amigo adrian y su prima meiling tenian las esferas del agua y trueno…. Pero ahora…. ¿Quién tiene la del viento?

Todos se encontraban en casa de shaoran, pero el padre de sakura y el hermano se retiran, sakura decide quedarse en casa de shaoran, por las dudas que haya un nuevo ataque, eriol y sus guardianes tambien se van y yukito se queda con kero en casa de yukito por las dudas que los llame sakura por si los necesitan.

Fujitaka: "sakura yo me voy para la casa, te quedas aquí?"

Sakura: "si papa, si no te molesta shaoran."

Shaoran: "no hay problema."

Touya: "cuidado mounstro, esta bien?"

Sakura: -con una venita- "HERMANO!"

Tomoyo: "yo igual me retiro, ya me vinieron a buscar las guardaespaldas."

Eriol: "Nakuru, y spinel vamos a descansar ."

Yukito y kero: "nosotros nos vamos, avisanos cualquier cosa."

Sakura y shaoran a compañar a los demas a la puerta."

Sakura: "mañana 9:30 encontremonos en el aeropuerto esta bien?"

Tomoyo y eriol: "esta bien los esperamos ahí."

Shaoran: "hasta mañana a todos."

Todos: "hasta mañana"! – se van-

Sakura y shaoran entran a la casa.

Wei: "señorita sakura, joven shaoran la cena esta lista, vengan por favor."

Sakura y shaoran: "ahora vamos wei."

Sakura y shaoran se sientan y comienzan a cenar.

Un rato mas tarde…

Sakura: "que bien que estuvo la cena wei, estuvo deliciosa, gracias."

Wei: "que bueno que le ha gustado señorita sakura."

Shaoran: "sakura podrias acompañarme un rato a la biblioteca?"

Sakura: "esta bien."

Ambos se van para la biblioteca…ya cuando llegaron ven que el libro que sakura dejo ahí estaba con un brillo raro…

Shaoran: "que diablos le pasa?"

Sakura: "no lo se" –toma el libro- "Hoee?! shaoran esto es extraño" –mirandolo- "la continuación de la leyenda sigue…"

Shaoran: "que? que!" –toma el libro y mira- "es verdad…pero no lo entiendo…esta en ingles?" –perplejo-

Sakura: "creo que va a tener que leerlo eriol, mañana se lo llevamos al aeropuerto te parece?"

Shaoran: "esta bien, a ver si logramos saber que puede ocurrir con esto de los" – es interrumpido por una presencia- "que es esto?"

Sakura:" parece que la 5ta esfera va a aparecer o eso me parece" –mirando el brillo de la esfera roja-

Shaoran: "es cierto…"-aparece sola la esfera de shaoran en el aire-" es hacia el norte… un momento….la casa de tomoyo por donde es?"

Sakura: "es por la direccion que nos apunta es hacia el" ….-suena el telefono- "quien es?"

Shaoran: "tal ves sea tomoyo."

Sakura: "es cierto "–atiende- "hola?"

Tomoyo: "sakura… algo raro ocurrio, kero esta conmigo al igual que yue lo mas raro es que logramos hacer que el viento volviera a la esfera y cuando kero o yue la trataron de tomar los lanzo lejos… la tome y no me paso nada…"

Sakura: "¿Hoe? Entonces quiere decir que la dueña de la quinta esfera eres tu tomoyo?"

Shaoran: "que que? increíble!"

Tomoyo: "eso lo se, mañana la llevo asi la ven."

Sakura: "esta bien, deciles a kero y a yue que se queden por las dudas de acuerdo?"

Tomoyo: "esta bien."

Sakura: "hasta mañana"

Tomoyo: "hasta mañana" -termina la llamada-

Shaoran: "increíble tomoyo la quinta dueña de la esfera, no lo puedo creer.

Sakura: "ni yo…"

Shaoran: "bueno vamos a dormir de acuerdo?

Sakura: "esta bien."

Suben cada uno a sus habitaciones y se duermen.

Al otro dia, eriol, tomoyo, yukito, kero, shaoran y sakura se encontraron en el aeropuerto para buscar a adrian y a meiling pero al parecer llegaron demaciado temprano asi que se sentaron a tomar algo en la cafeteria del aeropuerto.

Sakura: "tomoyo podrias mostrarme la esfera?"

Eriol:" la que?"

Shaoran: "si anoche tomoyo nos aviso,que …."

Sakura: "si, es lo que pensas eriol, tomoyo es la quinta dueña de la esfera del viento."

Eriol: "increíble,es lo mismo que paso con tu prima, no shaoran?"""

Shaoran: "Exacto, ahora me pregunto… como puede ser que personas que no tengan magia logren acercarse y tomar una esfera de esas sin que pase nada?"

Eriol: "es muy raro,pero ya nos enteraremos."

Sakura: -piensa- "ay cierto, eriol anoche antes de la llamada de tomoyo el libro brillo y aparecio una nueva parte de la leyenda lo mas extraño que esta en ingles pero no el actual creo que es antiguo, lograrias traducirlo?"

Eriol: "si no hay problema, dejame ver no mas."

Sakura: "esta bien" –saca el libro de su mochila- "ay no otra ves esta brillando" –lo abre- "cambio el idioma,ahora se cambio a …"

Shaoran: -toma el libro- "es chino antiguo" -confundido- "diablos, voy a necesitar ayuda" –con una gota- "mi madre entiende mas que yo, voy a tener que pedirle que nos ayude."

Altavoz : "Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20… Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20…gracias."

Sakura: "deben haber llegado."

Shaoran: "bueno vayamos a buscarlos."

Shaoran, sakura, tomoyo, eriol y yukito , fueron hasta la puerta 20 hasta que Shaoran reconocio a meiling y adrian".

Shaoran:" Meiling! Adrian! Por aca!"

Meiling: -sonriendo- "hola shaoran, sakura, eriol, tomoyo…"-mirando raro a yukito-" quien eres?"

Sakura: "el es yukito "–se le acerca y le dice en voz baja- "es la forma falsa de yue"

Adrian: "ya veo…"

Meiling: "ah! Entiendo."

Eriol: "Bueno regresemos les parece?"

Meiling: "Esperen un momento… shaoran no te aviso mi tia que ella llegaba en el vuelo siguiente?"

Shaoran: -sorprendido- "me parecio escuchar mal,pero wei me aviso, tambien viene tu madre no meiling?"

Altavoz: "vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23… vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23…gracias."

Sakura: "que rapido llegaron" –con una gotita- "vamos a buscarles entonces"

Shaoran: -parpadea- "esta bien."

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo,eriol,meiling,adrian y yukito se dirijieron a la puerta 23 y se encontraron con la madre de shaoran y la tia de shaoran.

Meiling: "madre, tia que bueno que llegaron,nosotros llegamos hace unos minutos".

Irlean: "estuvo medio molesto el viaje, se sinto un ataque en pleno vuelo, nos tubiemos que encargar de eso."

M de meiling: "eso es cierto, que es lo que ocurre,se que irlean me aviso pero no me explico nada."

Eriol: "es verdad, mejor vallamos hasta tu casa shaoran, asi estamos mas tranquilos".

Shaoran: "de acuerdo.

[Unos minutos mas tarde….En la mansión li…]

meiling: "que que! como que hay 10 esferas?"

Shaoran: "si son 5 que no causan problemas que esas las tenemos nosotros…"-es interrumpido por sakura-

Sakura: "y 5 malignas que estan causando problemas" –la interrumpe un movimento que invade toda la casa- "pero que esta pasando?"

Tomoyo: "por dios tremenda grieta se viene para aca!" -al mirar por ventana del living-

Todos: "que?"

Irlean: -meditando- "shaoran llama al dragon del viento, y a las flechas, cloww llama a la tierra y sakura utiliza al fuego y a sombra ahora!"

Sakura, shaoran y eriol: "esta bien"

Sakura: "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate!"

Eriol: "llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!"

Shaoran: - mira la llave se que no tengo que usarla pero…- "llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo… ¡Liberate!"

Sakura: -Tomando la esfera- "Fuego! Sombra!"

Eriol:-toma la esfera- "Tierra!"

Shaoran: -toma la esfera y una carta de color verde- "Dragon del viento….Flechas!"

Se unen los ataques hasta que el temblor se detiene…

Sakura: "ufff eso estuvo cerca pero"…-aparece sola sombra- "que ocurre?"

Sombra lucia totalmente agotada y lastimada cosa que asusto a sakura

Sakura: "sombra que te paso?"

La carta cae y se vuelve al maso…

Shaoran: "que diablos le paso?"

Eriol: "sakura mira a la carta y fijate bien si no tiene algo…"

Sakura: - mira la carta- "ay que le paso…tiene una …."

Shaoran va y la mira a la carta…

Shaoran: "vas a tener que curarla, es la unica forma para que se le vaya eso".

Eriol: traes el libro?

Sakura: "si esta en mi mochila" –toma el libro de las cartas sakura- "recuerdo como se cura, espero que se le vaya" –mete la carta dentro del libro- "espero que se recupere…".-brilla el libro y termina- "a ver"- lo abre y toma a la carta y la mira-" listo ya esta."

Irlean: "que habra sido eso?"

Eriol:" no tengo idea pero se que nos atacaron"

Tomoyo: "si es verdad, pero que fueza tienen las esferas."

Adrian: "es mejor que nos quedemos aca…por las dudas…"


	4. Cinco Magos Oscuros

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 4 - La aparición de los cinco magos oscuros

En el capitulo anterior, shaoran y los demas habian ido a buscar a meiling y adrian pero con la sorpresa de que la sra li y la tia de shaoran vinieran a verlos, al hablar de lo que ocurria en casa de shaoran, reciben un ataque, por suerte controlan la situación y adrian y los demas prefieren quedarse dentro de la casa,porque es mas seguro que esten todos juntos, por miedo a sufrir un nuevo ataque.

[A la hora de la cena…]

Shaoran: "un momento….y wei?"

Eriol: "es verdad, no lo hemos visto…."

Sakura: "no esta en la casa que raro…."

Shaoran: "ya vuelvo…" -sale del comedor extrañado-

Shaoran subio a una de las habitaciones, se dirigio a la de wei y se llevo tremendo susto

Shaoran: "quien diablos eres y deja ya a wei" –grito- "que demoñios quieres?"

Demian: "no te pases de listo… que somos los nosotros los que ponemos las reglas"

Shaoran: "quienes son? Ya diganmelo!"

Demian: "yo soy Demian el amo del fuego oscuro, ella es mikiara dueña de la tierra, el es takashi el dueño del viento, ella es danshy dueña del agua, y el es mitsuruki dueño del trueno todos hemos venido a causarles problemas."

Shaoran: "diablos, sakura, eriol" – es interrumpido por mikiara-

Mikiara: "acaso te crees que te van a escuchar? Tierra de la eternidad!"

Shaoran: "con que esas tenemos? Flechas!" -al parecer las flechas eran explosivas-

Todos los que estaban en el comedor escucharon el enorme estruendo de las flechas.

Eriol: "que fue eso?"

Sakura: "debe ser shaoran…q raro pero …"- brilla su esfera- "oh no! Es un ataque del enemigo!"

Todos: "que?"

Sakura: "subamos arriba!"

Sakura sube pero se choca con demian…y este la atrapa por un brazo.

Sakura: "quien eres! Y sueltame!"

Demian: "eso es lo que crees? Jajaja dueña de las cartas….jajaja y eres dueña del fuego no es asi?"

Sakura: - asustada- "quien diablos eres?"

Shaoran: "deja a sakura "–recibe un golpe por parte de mikiara- "me estas cansando!"

Mikiara: "te dije que estamos peleando nosotros…."

Shaoran: "me cansaste…"-sacando su llave- "llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate! Dragon del agua!" – frena el ataque-" ja con esto te quedaras entretenida… tu deja a sakura…"

Demian: "lo dudo…"

Sakura: "es arriesgado pero lo hare" -"llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate! Fuerza!" –lo toma del brazo a demian- "me soltas o me suelto!"

Demian: "intentalo!"

Sakura: "esta bien" –lo toma y lo lanza contra mikiara- "¿no era mejor que me soltaras?"

Shaoran: "estas bien?, ¡dragon del agua regresa!"

Sakura: "Estoy bien no te preocupes"

Shaoran: "bien…ahora que vas a hacer?" –señalando a demian-

Demian: "jajaja ya lo veran, mikiara, chicos vamonos! Jajaja"

En eso todos desaparecen y llegan los demas….

Irlean: "que ocurrio?

Sakura: "los cinco magos oscuros fueron causantes de esto, señora li era mejor que se pa como estan las cosas en hong kong no solo atacaran aca, tambien puede ser que pase lo mismo alla."

Shaoran: "lo entiendo, pero estas segura?"

Eriol: "es lo mas razonable."

Irlean: "de acuerdo mañana a la mañana ire alla a ver como esta todo, les informare en cuanto sepa como esta todo, de acuerdo?"

Sakura: "esta bien, tenga mucho cuidado señora li, son un peligro esos jóvenes."

Para la sorpresa de todos, la madre de shaoran se retiro antes de que sea el otro dia, wei la acompaño asi que shaoran se quedaria solo en su casa.

[Esa misma noche mucho mas tarde….]

Sakura: "todos se fueron, shaoran mejor me quedo,ademas kero y yukito andan en casa asi me avisan si ocurre algo, no hay problema.."

Shaoran: "No, esta bien."

Asi pasaron los meses y los dias… y no habia registro de ataques en japon ni en hong kong lo mas raro …entrenaron por las dudas hasta que llego el dia….


	5. Batalla Inicia

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas

Capitulo 5 - La batalla comienza

[Unos 2 meses después…]

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, adrian, meiling y eriol se encontraban en casa de shaoran y meiling cuando se siente un temblor impresionante…

Sakura: "ay no… esa debe ser mikiara…mejor que hagamos algo o la casa se nos va a venir encima…"

Shaoran: "esperen un momento…"-toma un sello dorado- "sello milenario…encargate de proteger la casa…no importa lo que ocurra ya sabes de donde saldra el poder…ahora has lo que te pedi…¡libera tu poder!"

Del mismo sello, emite un brillo y causa un extraño efecto dorado en la zona.

Eriol:"bien pensado,pero no lo conocia ese conjuro…shaoran…es nuevo?"

Adrian: "lo dudo…la tia de shaoran se lo enseño ademas" –se cae de la silla por el temblor- "rayos…"-saca un sello de color plateado- "ahora si que me canse… sello milenario encargate de lo que te pido,por favor has que pare este temblor antes de que lo tenga que hacer yo…¡libera tu poder!"

El siguiente sello, causa otro brillo mas, pero al momento que ocurre, por fin deja de temblar el suelo.

Sakura: "increíble! Pero ahora…como es que no se siente el temblor…"-pisando tranquila el piso-

Eriol: "es soprendente,pero fue buena idea poder usar el sello…solamente de donde sale la energia que utilizan esos sellos…"

Repentinamente tanto como Adrian, como Shaoran reaccionan. Este ultimo tomo el telefono inalambrico y marco un numero de telefono.

Shaoran : "Rayos..." -estando preocupado- "no logro comunicarme"

Eriol: "Con quienes?"

Shaoran: "Con mi madre" -responde nervioso-

Sakura: "no se alarmen esperen" –saca la llave- "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡Liberate!"

Eriol: "que pensas hacer sakura?"

Sakura: "espera ya veras" –toma una carta- "Carta sakura permiteme ver como estan las familias li y tsuki ahora! Ver y escuchar!"

El espejo que aparece, se parecia mucho a espejo, pero este tenia algunos motivos en dorado, plateado. Llevaba las marcas de las cartas sakura, el mismo sello e inclusive los symbolos de Kero y Yue. La carta emitio un brillo, esperando por una orden.

Sakura: "shaoran,adrian acerquensen…pidanle a ver y a escuchar a quien quieren ver primero.."

Adrian: Comienza tu shaoran… -asiente ligeramente-

Shaoran: "esta bien, carta sakura permiteme ver primero en que estado esta la mansión li en hong kong por favor."

La carta recibe la orden, comienza a brillar y a buscar. Al encontrar su objetivo, demostro en su cristal la imagen.

Adrian: "shaoran…pensas lo mismo que yo?"

Shaoran: "si…maldita sea…no pense que iban a atacar…alla"

Sakura: "que?" –se acerca a ver y escuchar- "ay no shaoran…tenemos que ayudarlos…"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes mi madre sabe como arreglar esto"…-pensando- "eso espero"

Eriol: "shaoran es mejor que vallamos para alla aunque sea para ayudarles,no se ve nada bien la situación…"

Sakura: "es verdad,se que la señora li va a enfadarse si uno a aro,pero es mejor que los ayudemos."

Adrian: "es verdad sakura, shaoran tenemos que ayudarles de verdad."

Shaoran: "esta bien…vamos entonces…"

Todos salen de la casa, mientras que Sakura buscaba a Aro.

Sakura: -toma a aro- "Aro une por favor con tu poder la entrada a la mansión li en hong kong…¡Aro!"

La card que habia recibido una nueva habilidad dada por su dueña, pudo crear una union perfecta entre las dos residencias.

Sakura: "vamos…"

Todos siguen a Sakura, estaban preocupados, no sabian con que se encontrarian.

Shaoran: "tengamos cuidado" –libera su espada y la guarda en el estuche en su espalda toma la llave- "llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate!"

Eriol: "bueno…"-toma la llave con el sol- "llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol,quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!"

Sakura: "preparecen que no sabemos la que nos esperan, meiling, tomoyo tengan cuidado de acuerdo?"

Tomoyo: "Esta bien sakura no te preocupes…"

Yue: "Ama sakura le sugiero que un guardian valla con cada uno de ustedes por las dudas que reciban un ataque sorpresa…"

Meiling: "buena idea…"

Spinel: "amo eriol, permitame que acompañe a la señorita tomoyo,esta bien?"

Eriol: "De acuerdo spinel, rubimoon vendras conmigo."

Kero: "sakurita voy con vos, esta bien?"

Sakura: "esta bien kero no hay problema, yue ve con meiling,no te molesta?"-mirando a meiling-

Meiling: "no hay problema sakura."

Yue: "esta bien no hay problema ama sakura."

Shaoran: "nacu-sun ve con adrian,tengan cuidado de acuerdo?"

Nacu-sun: "esta bien mi amo, no se preocupe."

Rai-moon: "entonces amo ire con usted verdad?"

Shaoran: "si, ahora entremos…tengan mucho cuidado si?"

Todos: "si no te preocupes"

Kero: "ya deja de preocuparte mocoso."

Shaoran: "..."-lo mira con cara asesina un momento- "vamos a entrar!"

Al ingresar a la mansion, todos se percatan de algo. No habia luz electrica o el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro.

Sakura: "que le paso a la luz no veo nada" –saca una carta- "luz!"

En menos de un segundo, el lugar se ilumino.

Todos: "pero que paso aca?"

Shaoran: "demoños! Estubieron aca…"-cierra los ojos- "es mas estan aca cuidado…"

Sakura: -con un sobresalto- "no puede ser" –sube por las escaleras seguida por kero y los demas-

Kero: "sakurita esperanos!"

Sakura: "otra ves tu?"

Demian: "jajaja con que te volvi a ver maestra de las cartas…"

Shaoran: -atrás de sakura- "que demoños haces aquí?"

Mikiara: "sabiamos que ibas a caer en la trampa shaoran li"

Sakura: "espero que no le hayan echo nada malo a las hermanas de shaoran, a su madre o a wei…si no van a pagar caro…"

Shaoran: "que…donde estan mis hermanas, mi madre y wei?"

Mikiara: "alla" –señala una puerta- "creo que es la recamara de tu madre

Eriol: "no puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo…"

Meiling: "dejen a mi tia en paz…la cosa es con nosotros, y no con ellos…"

Adrian: "es verdad" –saca la esfera- "trueno!"

Sakura: "adrian! Quien te dijo que ataques asi?"

Shaoran: -saca la esfera- "flechas,dragon del agua!"

Mikiara: "Tierra!"

Demian: "fuego!"

Meiling:"Agua!"

Mitsuruki:"trueno"

Eriol:" a no eso no…Tierra!"

Sakura: -pensando- "si no hago algo…pueden estar en peligro los demas" -busca a carrera y la llama- "carrera!"

Tomoyo: "donde vas sakura?"

Sakura: "ya regreso…1,2,3" –sale corriendo evitando la mitad de los ataques-

Se detiene al llegar a una recamara, ahi estaba Danshy, al parecer la estaba esperando.

Danshy: "te esperaba…"

Sakura: "ay no…me parecia que faltaba alguien…ahí…"

Danshy: "jajaja que tonta…te animastes a venir sola…ahora vas a ver…demoño del agua!"

Sakura: "Fuego!"

Como era de esperarse, el fuego hizo desaparecer en un momento al agua.

Danshy: "eso fue facil para ti,pero no creo que te safes de esta…"-aparece una semilla negra- "hiedra oscura!"

Sakura: "que? ese ataque es de…Hoeeee! SALTO!" -la evade-

El ruido no paso desapercibido para el resto.

Shaoran: "tomoyo…donde esta sakura?"

Tomoyo: "entro en la recamara"

Shaoran: "diablos acaso no espera? Maldita sea…veni conmigo tomoyo.."

Tomoyo: "esta bien y los demas?"

Eriol: "adelantense ya sabemos como ganarles!"

Los dos: "esta bien."

Ambos rapidamente llegan a la recamara, pero una de las hiedras se les viene encima.

Tomoyo: "viento!" –rebota un pedazo de la hiedra- "uffff estuvo cerca"

Shaoran: "gracias tomoyo,no la vi…a la hiedra…flechas! Dios del fuego ven!"

El fuego se encarga de todas las hiedras restantes, abriendo paso.

Danshy: "que tarde que llegas li shaoran…"

Sakura: "shaoran ten cuidado,esto esta peor de lo que pense!" -estando atrapada-

Tomoyo: "sakura estas bien?"

Sakura: "a penas,tengan cuidado,shaoran ella puede controlar el mismo ataque de macunaru la hiedra oscura!"

Shaoran: "que que! diablos!"

Tomoyo: "donde estas sakura?"

Danshy: "por aca…aquí esta tu amiga…"

Habia una enorme mata de hiedra, pero desde ahi se podia ver a Sakura, parecía estar mal herida y cansada.

Sakura: "lo siento...no sabia que esto iba a pasar" –muy cansada- "realmente no lo sabia…"

Tomoyo: "espera voy a tratar de ayudarte sakura"

Shaoran: "no tomoyo…no te acerques…"

Tomoyo: "porque?"

Shaoran: "si tocas la hiedra te va a pasar lo que le paso a sakura."

Tomoyo: "entiendo…"

Shaoran: "como te atreves haberle echo eso a sakura y encima haber lastimado a mi familia?" –enfurecido-

Danshy: "jajaja te crees que das miedo?"

Shaoran: "ahora vas a ve" –saca su espada- "dios del fuego ven!"

Las hiedras eran faciles de remover a pesar de todo, el fuego las dominaba.

Irlean: "ten cuidado shaoran" –levantandose algo debil- "para que me haya dado una buena pelea…es bastante fuerte…"

Una llamarada alcanza el lugar donde esta Sakura, pero no la lastima, la libera y una de las hermanas de Shaoran la ayuda.

H1*: "Sakura estas bien?"

Sakura: "Si, muchas gracias"

Irlean: "sakura,es mejor que utilizen a esperanza,tal ves pueda sacarnos de este lio."

Sakura: "si…pero…"-shaoran la interrumpe-

Shaoran: "madre eso es una locura…"-mira a sakura- "sakura estaras bien como para poder usarla?"

Sakura: "voy a estar bien shaoran."

Shaoran: "entonces hagamoslo!"

Ambos al tomarse de las manos , concentraron algo de magia. Sakura comenzó con su llamado a la card.

Sakura: "esperanza,necesitamos tu ayuda…por favor ayudanos con tu poder a poder vencer a estos nuevos enemigos…Esperanza!"

La card de ilumina y revela a esperaza, esta parecia preocupada al mirar a su dueña y creadora.

Esperanza:" mi ama,tendre cuidado,mi amo, mi ama esta en un peligro si ataco,asi que hare lo posible para que no les ocurra nada esta bien?"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes,ahora acabemos con estos idiotas que me estan sacando de quicio."

Esperanza: "esta bien…" -dudando-

Danshy: "oh oh esto no me lo esperaba, demian, mikiara, Mitsuruki, takashi vengan aca…esto es increíble…"

Repentinamente los cuatro llegan con Danshy, sorprendidos por la card.

Demian: "que diablos es esta carta?"

Mikiara: "estamos en un problema…"

Takashi: "tengamos cuidado tiene un poder impresionante"

Mitsuruki: "es verdad pero ahora que hacermos?"

Danshy: "no lo se…pero hagamos algo pero rapido!"

La card no demora su ataque y comienza a atacar.

Esperanza: "Ahora van a ver"–hace aparecer una esfera rosa- "este es parte de mi poder" –y encierra de sorpresa a Mitsuruki-

MIkiara: "como te atreves? Ataque de los elementos!"

Esperanza: -se proteje- "no creo que puedas hacerme daño…"

Demian: "quien te crees?" –ataca por sorpresa-

Sakura: "a no eso no"-toma otra carta-

Sakura y shaoran: "escudo ayuda a esperanza!"

La card se ve protegida por el escudo, la card hace un gesto agradecido a sus amos y a su compañero por la ayuda.

Esperanza: "muchas gracias mis amos…"

La card ejecuta el mismo movimiento que hizo con Macunaru, los echo practicamente del lugar.

Esperanza: "ya termine…no creo haberlos acabado,pero se que logre que le alejen un poco…"-con una gotita- "bueno…bastante…"

Sakura: "muchas gracias esperanza sin ti no lo hubieramos logrado…"

Shaoran: "gracias…realmente tienes un poder impresionante…"

Esperanza: "gracias mi amo, mi ama no se preocupe para eso estoy, ademas de mis amigas que siempre en cuanto podamos los ayudaremos.

Cuando menos se la esperan esperanza cae,de golpe al suelo haciendo que sakura y shaoran se den un buen susto…

Esperanza: "pero que me pasa…" -estando repentinamente debil-

Las cards que estaban en el bolsillo de sakura salen sin previo aviso.

Sakura: "cartas sakura? Que les pasa?"

Cada carta arma un circulo alrededor de esperanza para tratar de ayudarla…

Shaoran: "que les pasa" –salen las cards de shaoran sin aviso- "un momento…"

Eriol: "esperanza…"-se acerca a ella-

Esperanza empieza a brillar cuando de la nada aparece una esfera negra en donde tendria que estar una como las demas que tenia en el traje.

Sakura: "nooooooooooo! Malditos sean ya entendi lo que le hicieron…."

Shaoran: "a que te refieres?"

Sakura: "shaoran…esto es horrible…esperanza esta perdiendo fuerzas,es como que la debilitaron pero…no quieren terminar con ella es como que la estan intentando congelar o algo asi…"

Esperanza: "ama…lo que se viene es horrible…espero que logre saber como ayudarme…"-se vuelve a la carta-

Sakura levanta a la card del suelo, aun shockeada, pero nota un enorme frio viniendo de la card.

Sakura: "ay no…esperanza…esta…congelada de verdad…"

Eriol: "eso no puede ser…"

Tomoyo: "entonces que pasara con ustedes?"

Shaoran: "no lo se…"-cae de rodillas aturdido- "que diablos me pasa?"

Sakura: "shaoran,esto es horrible…ahora…que habra querido decir…"-piensa- "si la carta sin nombre…es…"-en voz baja- "ay no…no puede ser…"-enojada- "esos 5 me la van a pagar"

Eriol: "que te pasa sakura?"

Un momento despues llegan Adrian, Meiling y los demas.

Adrian: "shaoran, sakura, estan todos bien?"

Shaoran: -lo mira- "si porque?" –sarcastico-

Irlean: "un momento…shaoran que te pasa?"

Shaoran: "no me pasa nada madre" –totalmente frio-

Sakura: "me lo imagine…esos idiotas congelaron a esperanza para atacar a shaoran tambien…"-triste- "pero porque?"

Shaoran: "para atacarme ami? Por favor…"-frio-

Eriol: "shaoran no bromees,esto es serio…"-piensa- "a shaoran le congelaron el sentimiento mas especial esos idiotas se pasaron de listos"

Hermana1: "enano que te pasa? Sonas como si fueras un fantasma…"

Irlean: "esto es extraño…shaoran no eres asi…aca alguno de estos idiotas se salio con la suya…"

Sakura: "eso es lo que mas temia" –mira al piso y intentando no llorar- "voy a tener que hacer algo…no puedo dejar a esperanza asi y menos a shaoran,pero que?"

Yue: "es extraño es como que olvido lo que sentia…pero ahora…que vamos a hacer kerberos? Esto es un buen problema…"

en otra casa estaban mikiara y los otros 4 magos mirando y riendo lo que ocurrio

Mikiara: "jajaja miren como esta….pobre maestra de las cartas ahora solamente puede llorar jajaja"

Demian: "es verdad nuestro conjuro salio perfecto…"

Takashi: "vayamos a descansar y mañana vamos a planear lo que haga falta."


	6. Esperanza Congelada

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 6- Esperanza se congela

[volviendo a la mansión li]

Sakura habia salido al jardin a pensar como ayudar a shaoran y a esperanza pero no se le ocurria nada.

Sakura: "que vamos a hacer? Mas bien que voy a hacer…"-se sienta bajo uno de los cerezos de la casa- "ya no lo se,no se me ocurre nada…"-triste- "si no hago algo…podria perder a shaoran para siempre" –comienza a llorar- "no quiero…no quiero que eso pase…no me puedo rendir…no…no lo hare!"

[desde adentro]

Meiling: "entonces eso paso con esperanza, entonces que vamos a hacer, si shaoran no reacciona…esto puede quedar asi para siempre?"

Adrian: "no por favor eso seria horrible"…

Tomoyo: "es verdad" –mira el reloj- "eriol…son como las 10:30 de la noche en tomoeda van a matarnos!"

Eriol: -mudo- "… "

Tomoyo: "eriol?" –aguantando la risa-

Eriol: "me parecio o escuche al hermano de sakura…"

Adrian: "que?"

Eriol: -suelta la carcajada- "jajajaja no…estamos en problemas no solo yo, sakura tambien…mejor regresemos, ya vuelvo ,chicos avisenle a la señora irlean, voy a buscar a sakura".

Sakura: -abrazada a sus rodillas- "no se…ahora…como puedo ayudarte shaoran…como? Si no hago algo…esto quedara asi? No quiero…pero que puedo hacer…"-suspira- "como desearia poder ayudarte…como podre…shaoran…porque a ti?"

Eriol: -poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de sakura- "tranquila…ya veremos como ayudarle, por ahora no te preocupes mas si?2

Sakura: "gracias eriol,es que me asuste y me entristecí es la segunda que a shaoran le pasa algo por culpa de alguna carta o a alguien…"

Eriol:" ya no te preocupes si?2

Sakura: "esta bien, por cierto que necesitas?"

Eriol: "sakura tenemos que regresar a tomoeda, son como las 10 de la noche."

Sakura: -gritando- "HOEEEEEEE!"

Eriol: -contiene la risa- "vamos antes de que sea mas tarde."

Sakura: -se pone de pie- "esta bien…vamos entonces…"

[entran en la casa]

Irlean: "sakura…puedo pedirte algo?"

Sakura: "si,que ocurre?"

[se separan un momento del grupo]

Irlean: "se que no te va a causar gracia, pero vas a tener que vigilar a shaoran esta bien?"

Sakura: "pero…esta bien…"

Irlean: "estare buscando la forma para ayudarles esta bien?"

Sakura: "si, gracias…"

[vuelven con los demas]

Eriol: "bueno nos vamos?"

Todos: "si!"

[salen hasta la reja principal]

Sakura:" llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡liberate! ….ARO!"

Nuevamente la card genera el mismo paso anterior, pero esta ves en tomoeda.

Eriol: "todo lo que sepa señora li avisenos cuanto antes esta bien?"

Irlean: "de acuerdo…"

[atraviesan el aro y este vuelve con sakura]

Sakura: "bueno chicos,mejor vaya cada uno para su casa,yo ya tengo que regresar a la mia,hasta mañana."

Yukito: "hasta mañana a todos."

Kero:" hasta mañana…"

Tomoyo: "nos vemos mañana…"

Eriol y los guardianes: "hasta mañana."

[todos se separan y quedan shaoran, meiling y adrian en casa de shaoran]

Adrian: "entramos?

Shaoran: "de acuerdo, cenen ustedes no tengo hambre, hasta mañana" –se va rapido a su habitación-

Meiling: "pobre,no debe entender nada de lo que pasa…"-bozteza- "ay tengo sueño…me voy a dormir hasta mañana…"-y se retira-

Adrian: "bueno…"-mira en la heladera y saca algo para comer rapido- "mmm esto esta rico…bueno a dormir…"-sube y se va a dormir-

[En casa de sakura]

Sakura: -abre la puerta- "hola? Ya llegue…"

Fujitaka:" sakura, en donde estabas?"

Touya: "mounstro que horas de llegar son esas!2

Sakura: "perdonen…papa…hay algo para comer?"

Fujitaka: "si, esta en la heladera, ocurre algo?"

Sakura: "no, estoy bien, gracias. Voy a buscar algo y me voy a dormir que es tarde."

[entra rapido a la cocina saca unas cosas y sube a su cuarto]

Sakura: -desde la escalera- "hasta mañana!"

[Al dia Siguiente...]

Sakura: "AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY SE ME HIZO TARDE DE NUEVOOOOOOOO!" –sale corriendo a toda prisa por la escalera-

[entra al comedor]

Sakura: "buenos dias…"-mira el retrato de su madre- "buenos dias mama."

Touya: "te retrasaste mounstro…"

Sakura: "buenos dias…hermano…"-enojada-

Fujitaka: "bueno ya no peleen…"-va sirviendo los platos- "vamos a desayunar"

Todos: "gracias por la comida"

Sakura: -come rapido- "ay ya me voy, gracias por la comida!"

Touya: no llegues tarde mounstro!

Sakura: -casi saliendo- TE ESCUCHE HERMANO! –cierra la puerta- a correr se me hace tarde-

-en la mansión li-

Meiling: "Shaoran despierta se nos hace tarde!"

Adrian: "remolon despertate que vamos a llegar tarde!"

Shaoran: -con la almohada en la cabeza- "dejenme tranquilo!"

Adrian:"no nada de eso…"-sonrie maléficamente y mira a meiling- "trueno!"

Shaoran: -saltando de la cama medio dormido- "esta bien ya me levanto!"-enojado-

Adrian: "regresa trueno!"

Meiling:2 bueno de acuerdo cambiate y apurate,vamos adrian…te esperamos alla shaoran…"

-se van-

Shaoran: "esta bien como quieran."

-baja ya cambiado las escaleras-

Shaoran: "era encerio…que se fueron…"-corre a la cocina- "bueno esto es rapido."

-sale de la casa y se topa sin querer con sakura-

Shaoran: "sakura? Que haces aquí?"

Sakura: -sobre saltada- "ay perdon,estaba pasando y bueno…"

Shaoran: "ya no digas nada…"

Sakura: "perdon si te molesto…"

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- "ya no llegamos a clases…."

Sakura: "hoeeeee! Que hora es?"

Shaoran: "8:20…en fin quieres pasar?"

Sakura: "esta bien, si no es molestia…"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes…"

-entran-

Shaoran: "quieres tomar algo?"

Sakura: "un poco de te creo…porque todavía tengo el desayuno en la garganta"

Shaoran: -sonriendo- "con que salistes apurada?"

Sakura: "si…"-sonrojada-

Shaoran: "esperame aca" –señala al comedor- "ya voy…"

Sakura: "esta bien" –va hacia el comedor-

-Entra shaoran al comedor-

Shaoran: "bien al parecer estaba el refrigerador lleno de cosas –con una gota- me costo sacarlo pero creo que lo logre al final"


	7. Demian Ataca

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas   
Capitulo 7 - El Ataque de demian

En el capitulo anterior, a sakura y shaoran se le habia echo tarde para llegar a clases, y sakura se quedo parada en la puerta de la casa de shaoran para esperarlo,pero para suerte de ella por esperarlo,no llegan a clases y se quedan en casa de shaoran,desayunando.

Shaoran: "era enserio…que se fueron…" -corre a la cocina- "bueno esto es rápido".

-sale de la casa y se topa sin querer con sakura-

Shaoran: "¿Sakura? ¿Que haces aquí?" -estando ligeramente sorprendido-

Sakura: -sobre saltada- "¡Ah!" -lo observa- "Estaba pasando por aquí y bueno… creí que..."

Shaoran: "ya no digas nada…" -estando extrañado-

Sakura: "perdón si te molesto…"

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- "ya no llegamos a clases…."

Sakura: "hoeeeee! ¿Que hora es?""

Shaoran: "8:20…en fin quieres pasar?"

Sakura: "esta bien, si no es molestia…"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes…"

Ambos entran a la casa.

Shaoran: "¿quieres tomar algo?"

Sakura: "un poco de te creo…porque todavía tengo el desayuno en la garganta"

Shaoran: -sonriendo- "con que saliste apurada?"

Sakura: "si…"-sonrojada-

Shaoran: "espérame acá" –señala al comedor- "ya voy…"

Sakura: "esta bien" –va hacia el comedor-

Shaoran se dirige a la cocina, prepara algo de te y busca algunas cosas mas para llevar para desayunar, esta ves de manera mas calmada.

Momentos después regresa hasta el comedor donde se encontraba Sakura.

Shaoran: "bien al parecer estaba el refrigerador lleno de cosas" –con una gota- "me costo sacarlo pero creo que lo logre al final".

Llevaban un rato conversando, pero de repente la conversación se ve interrumpida. Ambos repentinamente sienten una presencia, alguno de los enemigos estaba haciendo algo o intentando hacer algo.

Sakura: "¿que esta pasando?"

Shaoran: "no lo se pero este tipo se arriesgo a venir solo…"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda identificar la ubicación de la presencia, los vidrios del living estallan.

Shaoran: "¡cuidado Sakura!" -la abraza y la protege- "¿estas bien?"

Sakura: "estoy bien…¿que querrá ahora? No le basto con lo ultimo?" -estando preocupada mentalmente-

Demian hace su ingreso a la casa, con una clásica sonrisa sarcástica. Estaba realmente gozando la situación actual.

Demian: maestra de las cartas…ahora que no tienes tu arma secreta que vas a hacer?

Momentos después de que Demian hiciera esa entrada sarcástica, hace su llegada Mikiara.

Mikiara: "creo que es justo que este…perdon por venir" –mira a demian-

Demian: "no te preocupes, igualmente son rivales dignos así que iba a necesitar ayuda"

Mikiara sin mediar mas palabra con su compañero, toma desde su bolsillo un sello de un tono rosa muy oscuro. Apuntando directamente hacia Shaoran.

Mikiara: -toma un sello rosado muy oscuro- "vórtice de la perdición!"

El ataque de la chica es tan rapido que alcanza a los dos, en ves de a Shaoran solamente.

Sakura: "¡shaoran!" –se acerca y se encuentra con una corriente electrica- "¡oh no!"

Demian: "jajaja ahora veras lo que le ocurrira…pero antes" –toma por sorpresa a sakura- "ahora vas a ver"

Sakura: -intentando soltarse- "¡ya dejame!"

Demian: "¿y si no quiero? ¿Que vas a hacer?" –pone la mano frente al rostro de sakura- "sueño oscuro"

Sakura: "¡Argh!" –se desmaya-

Demian se encarga de Sakura dejandola ya inconciente en uno de los sillones, para cuando se reúne con Mikiara, esta estaba terminando con su labor.

Demian: "¿Mikiara ya terminaste?" -camina hacia su compañera-

Mikiara: -teniendo en el aire a un Shaoran totalmente inconsciente- "si aquí esta la mayor parte de su energía" –le muestra una esfera verde- "solamente podrá despertar si la recupera -sonríe a su compañero-

Ambos ríen juntos antes de desaparecer del lugar, aunque el silencio no duro por mucho, ya que momentos después llegaron Eriol, junto a los guardianes.

Aunque se encuentran con el desastre en escena, Sakura estaba todavía dormida y Shaoran parecía estar no muy bien.

Eriol: -mira a shaoran- "un momento" –toma uno de los brazos- "¿que? le robaron toda su energía, le costara mas de una semana recuperarse o mas…"

Tomoyo: "¿que? porque…que habrá pasado" -sonando preocupada-

Adrian: "¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estas bien?" -la mueve un poco a la castaña a ver si la despierta-

Sakura: -se despierta y reacciona de repente- "que…donde esta…oh no…Shaoran" –se levanta- "¿Eriol que le ocurrió a Shaoran?"

Eriol: "le robaron su energía…esta casi en un estado no de coma,pero casi…"

Sakura: "¡no! Porque a el…primero esperanza, ahora esto…" -se molesta muchísimo- "me las van a pagar…esto no se queda asi…¿me escucharon?" –saca una carta- "trueno!"

La card guiada por algo que llamo la atención de dicho elemento, ataco un área de la habitación, haciendo que ese algo cayera literalmente de donde estaba ubicado. Era un sello.

Eriol: "es el tipo de sello que usaba para espiarlos" -sorprendido-

Sakura: "esta me las van a pagar…" -toma a la carta vuelo- "¡vuelo!"

Sakura sin esperar la opinión de Eriol sobre que se debía hacer, sale de la casa, invoca la magia del vuelo y comienza a volar. Eriol por muy poco alcanza a salir tras ella.

Eriol: "¡Sakura espera!"

Sakura: "¡no! Mientras mas esperamos Shaoran no podría recuperarse,ahora van a ver estos tontos…"

Eriol falla con su intento de detener a Sakura, esta ultima se va. Comienza a rastrear con su magia, buscando, hasta que algo llama su atención.

Sakura: "no creo que estén tan lejos" –busca sus presencias- "ahí están"

Tal cual como lo sospecho Sakura, estaban en el parque pinguino. Desendio junto con la carta vuelo y al tocar el suelo la card vuelve a su carta que a su ves vuelve a manos de Sakura.

Demian: "llegaste, que rápida que eres…"

Mikiara: "creo que si hace falta te ayudo, ¿pero no hay problema?"

Demian: "no te preocupes…yo me encargo…"

Sakura: "¿quien de ustedes tiene la energía de Shaoran?" - los observa a ambos-

Mikiara: -saca la esfera verde- "¿yo porque? ¿acaso la quieres de vuelta?"

Sakura: "¡Devuélvemela!" - reclama-

Mikiara: "no tan rapido…" -sonrie-

Demian: "primero pelearas conmigo!" -se interpone en el paso-

Sakura: "de acuerdo…" -comienza a ponerse seria-

Sakura sabiendo la combinacion de cards, las comenzó a llamar una por una, era peligrosa la jugada, pero aun así, lo valia. Quería devolverle su energía a Shaoran.

Sakura: "¡disparo, trueno, agua, tierra, viento,espada!" -aparece la espada en manos de Sakura- " ¡ahora vas a ver!"

Demian: "¿estas segura? –esquiva los ataques hasta que sakura lo logra herir- "Maldita seas, ¡ahora veras!"

Sakura: -sonríe- "no estés tan seguro ¡ahh!" -la card espada se mueve rapido, causando un rápido movimiento de corte-

Demian: "¿que demonios tiene esa espada?" -se lastima muy grave- "¿Es una espada eléctrica?"

Sakura: -sonrie- "Fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió en una batalla anterior"

Mikiara ya cansada y aburrida de ver lo que ocurría decide intervenir. Estaba segura que su compañero iba a acabar electrocutado si seguía peleando de esa manera.

Mikiara: "demian ya déjala, ahora sigo yo…"

Sakura: -golpea una ves mas a Demian y este cae inconsciente- "esta bien…"

Mikiara: "¡de acuerdo aquí voy!" –ataca con todo lo que tiene-

Sakura: "¡escudo!" –se protege de todo lo que le lanza mikiara-

Mikiara: "ahora vas a ver" –lanza la esfera verde y trata de romperla-

Sakura: "¡viento, escudo!"

Viento consigue la esfera, a su mismo momento la card escudo se activa sobre la esfera y el viento, protegiendo ambas con su poder.

Sakura: "¡gracias viento, escudo!" –escudo la protege- "ahora vas a ver" –guarda la esfera-


	8. Contrataque

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 8 - Un contraataque muy eficaz

Anteriormente Sakura había derrotado a Demian, tras darle una paliza con la ayuda de la carta Espada y la carta Trueno que ambas se habían fusionado en la misma. Para cuando Sakura esta lista para enfrentar a Mikiara, pero parece que esta ultima no lo estaba.

Mikiara: "maldita seas, mejor me voy si no…demian me mataría…"-lo toma a demian- "¡ya veras lo que te ocurría la próxima ves que te vea!"

Mikiara prefiere irse, ya que por un momento noto la gran desventaja, aparte le habían removido la esfera que traía consigo.

Sakura: -alegre- "por fin, ¿ah? un momento" –mira la esfera verde- "es un brillo extraño" –brilla en verde y algo rosa- "que bueno…esto es bueno…vuelo!"

Sakura emprende rápidamente con la carta vuelo el regreso hacia la residencia donde vive Shaoran, ahí también la estaban esperando.

Sakura: "¡Eriol ¡lo logre!" -llegando repentinamente-

Eriol: "¿donde fuiste? Sentí la pelea pero no me daba cuenta en donde estabas" -estando perplejo-

Sakura: "Eriol ¿creo que sabes que hacer con esto?" –le da la esfera-

Eriol: "no sakura…este brillo tiene que ver contigo,tienes que hacerlo tu, recuerda…la energía parte es del corazón de los sentimientos de shaoran, creo que le han dejado recordar un poco…" -recomienda a la castaña-

Sakura: "esta bien" -se acerca a shaoran- "espero que logres recuperarte…"-le da la esfera y esta comienza a entrar a su cuerpo-

Sakura deja que la esfera llegue hasta Shaoran, mientras que la esfera va regresando de a poco al joven chino, aunque provoca que de un sobresalto se despierte, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era la llegada de los dos enemigos.

Shaoran: "¿que? ¿que paso?" -estando confundido- "Sakura, ¿estas bien?"

Sakura: -contenta- "shaoran menos mal,estas bien? Perdóname por no poderte ayudar…"

Shaoran: "no hay problema" –la abraza- "esta todo bien"

Sakura: gracias…creo que esto esta comenzando a volver a donde estaba –le responde el abrazo-

Meiling: "sakura…" -inquiere interrumpiendo preocupada-

Sakura: "¿que pasa?" -la mira-

Adrian: "¿podrías quedarte esta noche?" -pregunta en el mismo tono que el que estaba meiling-

Shaoran: "¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?" -los mira raro a ambos-

Meiling: "es por las dudas de un nuevo ataque…" -responde rapidamente-

Sakura: "esta bien no hay problema, esta tarde llamo a mi casa para avisar" -sonrie-

Shaoran: "¿no hay problema?" -le mira preocupado-

Sakura: "no te preocupes…" -le sonríe y mira a meiling con una ligera cara de poker- "por cierto…meiling…no me digas que se salieron de clases…"

Adrian: "¿como lo adivinaste?" -sonando sorprendido-

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- "van a estar en problemas. Son las 12:30"

Meiling: "eso lo se…" -suspira-

Tomoyo: "bueno ya que estamos, ¿quedémonos aquí les parece?" -ya sabiendo que no había nada mas que hacer-

Todos: -la miran y asienten- "esta bien…"

Sakura: "hablando de quedarnos…preparemos algo para almorzar" –le gruñe el estomago- "creo que la pelea me abrio el apetito" –ríe-

Shaoran: "bueno ¿que quieren comer?"

Meiling: "¿quieres que te ayude shaoran?"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes meiling" -observa un momento a la castaña- "sakura, ¿podrías darme una mano?"

Sakura: "si claro shaoran" -asiente y le sigue-

Ambos ingresan a la cocina, ya dentro la castaña esperaba en que podía ayudarle al joven chino.

Sakura: "Bien, ¿que vamos a preparar?" -pregunta-

Shaoran: "donde…esta…el…" -confundido- "bueno como no lo encuentro ¿preparemos la pasta te parece?"

Sakura: "¿esta bien, que buscabas?"

Shaoran: "no se wei me dijo que si quería podía cocinarlo,pero…no esta…" -dándose cuenta que no va a hallar lo que buscaba-

Parecia estar todo tranquilo en la cocina, aunque de la nada comenzó a sentirse un ligerisimo olor en el ambiente.

Sakura: "¡hoeeeeeee! Shaoran apaga el fuego que se nos pasan!" -le advierte al joven ya que tenia las manos ocupadas-

Shaoran: "ya lo note…" -responde divertido-

Milagrosamente el olor raro que se sintió un rato antes, dejo de estar, siendo reemplazado con el de la comida cocinada.

Sakura: "pensé que se habían pasado pero están bien" –sorprendida-

Momentos mas tarde, ambos ya tenían listo el almuerzo para los demás. Ya los estaban esperando en el comedor.

Meiling: "sakura menos mal…te preocupaste y salieron bien…cuando gritaste pensamos que se había quemado…"-ríe-

Shaoran: "meiling no seas mala…ademas yo me despiste y no lo baje,por mi culpa así se quema".

Sakura: "no importa pero la cosa que pudimos comer" –con una gotita- "¡Ay! ¡Acabo de sonar como Kero!" -se ríe-

Todos comienzan a comer, mientras tanto charlan. Ya mas tarde tomaron un Té con algo de pastel, como postre. Pero había comenzado a atardecer.

Sakura: "ya es tarde…creo que llamare a casa para avisar que me quedo." -dándose cuenta de la hora-

Shaoran: "sabes donde esta el teléfono ¿no?" -se levanta de su asiento-

Sakura: "no…" -se pone de pie para seguirlo-

Shaoran: "ven, ahora te muestro donde esta…"

Ambos caminan hacia la biblioteca de la casa, también ahí había una linea de teléfono.

Sakura: "ah cierto, estaba este también."

Shaoran: "este es el mas encontrado en la casa" –se siente mareado y se sienta en el sillón- "pero que me pasa…"

Sakura: -voltea- "¿shaoran? ¿Estas bien?"

Shaoran: -confundido- "si…me trajo un recuerdo raro…nada mas…"

Sakura: "no te preocupes,es normal…"

Shaoran: "lo se, me preocupe un poco nada mas."

Sakura toma el teléfono y llama hacia su casa, esperaba tener la suerte de hablar directamente con su padre en ves de su hermano, pero el que levanto el teléfono al parecer fue Touya.

Sakura: -toma el telefono y marca- "hola, ¿hermano?"

Touya: "¿monstruo en donde estas?"

Sakura: "en casa de shaoran, hermano me voy a quedar,meiling la prima de shaoran me invito".

Touya: "cuidado con ese mocoso" –enojado-

Sakura: "HERMANO! No lo llames así!" -protesta enojada mas que el-

Touya: "igual…cuidado con ese mocoso…" -sonríe maliciosamente y cuelga antes de que le responda-

Sakura se queda con el teléfono en la mano, con una pequeñísima vena atravesada en la frente.

Sakura: "¡Hermano!" -enojada- "que malo me colgó…espero que le avise a papa…"

Shaoran: "que raro de tu hermano…sakura…" -sonando ligeramente sarcástico-

Sakura: "¿que pasa?"

Shaoran: -se le acerca- "es extraño desde que atacaron a esperanza me sentí raro, pero ahora…siento algo mucho mas…"

Sakura: -sonrie- "shaoran…que bueno,quiere decir que esperanza lograra salir del encierro."

Shaoran: "no te preocupes,lograremos sacarla de eso, por cierto vallamos con los demás."

Sakura: "esta bien…" -sonrie-

Mas tarde, Tomoyo y Eriol se retiran, el ultimo se retira junto a sus guardianes.

Adrian: "¿porque no nos vamos a dormir?" -bosteza casi como oso-

Sakura: "buena idea" –bosteza-

Meiling: "hasta mañana"

Shaoran:" hasta mañana"

Sakura y adrian: "hasta mañana"

Todos se retiran a descansar, había sido un día bastante largo. Aunque no se esperaban lo que venia al día siguiente. Meiling después de llamar 4 veces a sakura entra a despertarla.

Meiling: "vamos sakura, vamos a llegar tarde…"

Sakura: -dormida- "¿hoe? ¿que hora es?"

Meiling: "7:25" -sonríe aunque era medio maliciosa esa expresión-

Sakura: "¡Hoeee! Esta bien ahora me levanto…" -se levanta de la cama-

Meiling: "si te apuras tal ves llegues a desayunar." -se retira para dejarla cambiarse-

Sakura: "esta bien"

Meiling vuelve al comedor, estando un poco perpleja. Le había costado despertar a Sakura.

Meiling: "pensé que no se iba a despertar" –con una gotita- "pero ya baja"

Adrian: "¿tanto te costo despertarla?"

Shaoran: "es así, decir que no llega tarde porque la despierta el peluche no mas por eso…"

Adrian: -aguanta la risa- "no lo puedo creer…"

De repente pueden escuchar ruido viniendo del pasillo, la castaña venia sumamente apurada.

Sakura: "perdon,se nos esta haciendo tarde y por mi culpa" –suspira- "otra ves me quede dormida…"

Shaoran: "no te preocupes es un poco temprano todavía" –mirando a meiling- "¿le dijiste que era tarde para que se levante?"

Meiling: -riendo- "y si…el muñeco me dijo que por las dudas hiciera eso…"

Sakura: -perpleja- "hoeee" –piensa- "¡un momento!" –enojada- "kerooooooooooo, me las vas a pagar…"

De repente Kero se despierta en su cuartito y solloza dormido.

Kero: "creo que la chiquilla le dijo, ahora si que me van a dejar sin postre por una semana…"-lloriquea dormido- "snif snif" –y se queda dormido-

Ya habiendo llegado Sakura al comedor, se dispusieron a desayunar.

Sakura: "¿a que hora se levantaron?"

Shaoran: "meiling y yo recien a las 6:00 y adrian a eso de las 6:30" -responde con cierta tranquilidad-

Sakura: "¡Ah! ¿Tan temprano?" - sorprendida-

Adrian: "no te preocupes, que siempre meiling y shaoran llegan a todos lados antes de hora,y es porque se levantan demasiado temprano…"

Meiling: "vos dormilón si es porque te despertaste solo, seguís hasta que se te hace tarde…"

Sakura: -aguanta una risita- "que mala que eres meiling, peor yo, que me levanto cinco minutos antes de que comience la clase…"-apenada-

Shaoran: "pero siempre logras llegar antes que los profesores, eso es bueno por lo menos…"

Adrian: "que gracioso…" -gruñe-

Sakura: "..." -mira a shaoran y meiling- "hmmm" –mira el reloj- "¿No tendriamos que ir saliendo…? ya van a ser las siete".

Meiling: "esta bien…" -asiente-

Dejan todo en la cocina, aunque ya no había tiempo para poner todo en orden así que tendría que ser después.

Meiling: "va a ver que lavar esto después…"

Los cuatro salen de la casa, en el trayecto se encuentran a Eriol y Tomoyo que iban para el mismo lugar.

Sakura: "¡Eriol, Tomoyo! - Los llama a ambos levantando la mano y agitándola-

Eriol: "buenos días a todos."

Tomoyo: "buenos días, chicos, ¿como están?"

Todos: "bien, estamos bien."

Shaoran: "sera mejor que nos apresuremos, o vamos a llegar tarde…"

Los demas: -asienten- "Cierto, mejor vamos"

Llegan tras cambiarse los calzados, suben hacia el salon.

Sakura: "ya llegamos, que bueno…ademas es temprano" –mira el reloj- "son las siete y veinticinco que bien!"

Meiling: "si no era porque te dije eso, a vos y adrian no los despierta ni una bomba…" -repone en un tono incrédulo-

Eriol: -riendo- "no seas mala…"

Unos minutos mas tarde, después de que llegaran los demás alumnos, llego el profesor.

Profesor: "buenos dias a todos, han llegado unos nuevos alumnos..."


	9. Alumnos Nuevos

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 9 - Unos alumnos llegan a la secundaria Tomoeda

Habia ingresado el profesor, dando una noticia tras su ingreso. Habían llegado alumnos nuevos a la clase de la castaña.

Profesor: "buenos días a todos, han llegado unos nuevos alumnos, y una alumna familiar de la joven li y el joven li, ellos son…" -ya habiendo escrito sus nombres en la pizarra- "Demian mittara, mikiara tsuki, danshy tsuki ambas son hermanas, takashi tokirishu que es el primo de mitsuruki hitoshi, y Cherry Taiyou que es prima de los jóvenes li, espero que se lleven bien." -observa buscando asientos libres- "Por favor, jóvenes mittara y tsuki tomen los asientos delante de tomoyo daidoji y sakura kinomoto, jóvenes tsuki y tokirishu tomen asiento uno frente a eriol hiragizawa y takashi yamazaki y por ultimo jóvenes hitoshi y tayou por favor tomen asiento frente a a mittara y joven tayou tome asiento atrás de su primo por favor, bueno espero que se lleven bien, y en un momento viene el profesor de esta materia, esperenlo por favor." -hablando tranquilo-

Todos los nombrados hacen caso al profesor y toman sus asientos.

Shaoran: "¿meiling sabias que cherry iba a venir?" -mira a su prima confundido-

Meiling: "ni idea, no se porque la enviaron, pero debe ser por algo."

Cherry: "hola shaoran, meiling, ¿supongo que deben ser eriol, tomoyo y sakura, no?" -sonrie-

Los tres: -asienten- "si"

Meiling: "¿adrian que te pasa?" -lo mira un momento-

Adrian: "chicos, creo que el enemigo vino a molestarnos…o a seguirnos…" -replica sarcásticamente a la pregunta de la joven china-

Shaoran: "tenes razon, por cierto…¿cherry que haces en japón?" -aun sin entender-

Cherry: "Shaoran, la tía irlean me mando, me dijo que iban a necesitar mi ayuda en un problema enorme que tuvieron…"

Sakura: "entiendo, ¿viene por lo de esperanza no?" -le mira creyendo saber de que habla-

Cherry: "si,pero también para ayudarles con estos enemigos que enfrentaron…" -observando a los otros jóvenes que ingresaron con ella-

Adrian: "entiendo…"

Eriol: "shaoran…¿natasha ya entro?" -le mira-

Shaoran: "si…esta en el salón de yukito y el hermano de sakura" -sonando irónico a lo ultimo que dijo-

Sakura: "shaoran… no seas malo…" -le regaña-

No pudieron seguir conversando, ya que ingreso el profesor de matemáticas, para desgracia de la castaña, ya que seguía detestando las matemáticas.

Profesor: "¡buenos dias a todos! Espero que estén listos para esta hora…"

Sakura: "oh no…matematicas…" -suspira pesadamente-

La clase de matematicas termino, conllevando a todos a un corto descanso. Se habían reunido en un lugar donde era conocido para ellos dentro del instituto.

Sakura: -sentandose- "bien, ahora, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer?" -pregunta directamente-

Cherry: "¿sakura tienes las cartas aquí?" -responde preguntándole-

Sakura: "si, ¿necesitas ver a esperanza?" -dice buscando las cartas en la mochila-

Cherry: "si…a ver en que estado esta…" -espera-

Sakura: "bueno, toma" –se la da-

Cherry: -la toma y la mira- "oh por dios…¿pero que le paso? Se que mi tía dijo que estaba mal, pero no para tanto…"-asustada- "dios mio, sakura no le queda tiempo a la carta…"

Sakura: "¿que?" -le mira-

Shaoran: "espera un momento…¿que quieres decir?" -replica mas o menos con la misma cara de preocupación que tenia sakura-

Eriol: "es verdad….shaoran esto es peligroso…"

Sakura: "no puede ser…no…" -comenzando a preocuparse mas-

Tomoyo: "tranquila sakura…" -tratando de calmarle-

Sakura: "no voy a dejar que arruines lo mas especial, para mi y para shaoran…"-hablando con los ojos cerrados- "no te lo pienso permitir!"

Eriol: "¿sakura?" -no termina de hablar y se percata-

Cherry: "un momento…"-cierra los ojos- "la voz viene del techo de la secundaria vamos para ahí"

Sakura: "de acuerdo…" -toma la llave y mira para los lados a ver si no hay nadie- "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡Liberate! Vuelo!"

Shaoran: "dios del viento, ven a mi!"

Sakura: "flote ayudanos!" -ayuda a meiling y a tomoyo a subir-

En unos momentos llegan arriba, para cuando llegan nuevamente se topan con Demian.

Sakura: "¡con que tu eras!" -exclama ya molesta-

Demian: -se rie ampliamente- "¿sabes? Puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras tenga esto" –le muestra una esfera rosa con verde-

Sakura: "ni te atrevas… ya me las vas a pagar…"

Shaoran: "espera un momento sakura, no te voy a dejar sola en esto…-toma la llave- llave que guardan el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate!"

Eriol: "¿que van a hacer? El poder de la unión esta congelado…"-extrañado-

Cherry: -toma una llave de color rojo- "llave que guardas el poder del corazon, muestra tu verdadera forma ante cherry quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!"

Shaoran: "¿tu tambien cherry?" –sorprendido-

Sakura: "me lo suponia, tienes un buen nivel de poder…es difícil esconderla no?" -sonrie-

Cherry: "si…"-con una gotita- "bueno…ahora encargemonos de este hablador" –enojada-

Sakura y shaoran : -ambos asienten-

Justo unos segundos antes, aparecen Takeshi junto con Mikiara.

Takashi: "demian avisa cuando hagas eso…no te voy a estar buscando" –saca una espada oscura-

Mikiara: "es verdad" –toma una llave similar a la de cherry pero con el corazon negro- "llave que guardas el poder del corazon oscuro, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mikiara, quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!"

Sakura: "¡que! no puede ser esto es un problema enorme…"

Mikiara: "tal ves para ti…relámpago oscuro…" -de la nada un rayo de color obsidiana se hace presente-

Sakura: "¡salto!" -aparecen las alitas en los zapatos de la joven-

Demian: -aparece de sopresa- "con escapar no arreglas nada….¡relampago oscuro!"

Sakura: "¡escudo!" -viendose encerrada por ambos rayos-

Shaoran: "¡Ah no eso no!" -esquiva ambos ataques- "Dios del trueno ven a mi!"

Demian: "¡Auch eso me dolio…! ¡me agarraste desprevenido…!" -protesta-

Takashi: -atacando a eriol y a las chicas- "vortice oscuro!"

Cherry: -llama a una card- ¡Eso no te lo permitiré…escudo corazón!" -la card emite una luz-

La card que activa Cherry provee un escudo de color escarlata, del mismo color que un corazon.

Demian: "creo que mucho no pueden hacer…" -sonrie-

Sakura: "eriol…duerme a los alumnos del colegio, ¡estamos haciendo demasiado ruido!" -mira hacia el peliazul-

Eriol desde abajo, escucha a Sakura, e invoca al sueño para dormir a todos, ya que era cierto, estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no iba a tardar en otros alumnos en acercarse, era peligroso el ambiente.

Eriol: -gritando- "¡esta bien sakura!" –hace brillar su mano y los demás alumnos caen todos dormidos-

Shaoran: "gracias eriol…" -le replica al ingles-

Demian: "ahora vas a ver…" -les lanza una esfera- "hiedra oscura!"

Shaoran: "fuego!"

Sakura: "fuego!"

La pelea se estaba alargando demasiado, mucho mas de lo que Sakura o Shaoran pudiesen tolerar. Estaban comenzando a faltar les fuerza para terminar la pelea.

Sakura: "no puedo mas, es demasiado…" -estando cansada-

Shaoran: "no te rindas…no nos falta mucho, recibio muchos ataques mas no aguanta…" -trata de animarle-

Sakura: "si pero…"-cansada- "no puedo mas shaoran…"

Shaoran: -se le acerca- "vamos, aguanta un poco mas…" -sonrie-

Sakura: "esta bien" –se levanta- "vamos… vuelo!"

Ambos se reincorporan y vuelven a la batalla. Pero esta ves con mas desicion que antes.

Demian: "estoy cansado" –piensa- "ahora van a ver!"

Sakura y shaoran: "estas listo/a?" -ambos se miraron entre si-

Sakura: -toma a esperanza que esta congelada- "por favor se que casi no puedes salir, pero por los poderes de mi estrella…permite la unión de los poderes…"

Shaoran: "y de nuestros corazones,para que con el poder del amor logremos derrotar a nuestros enemigos…"

Sakura y shaoran: "Esperanza!"

Sin saber si iba a funcionar, pero ocurrio un milagro. La card comenzo a brillar, liberandose nuevamente por fin de su extraño y mortal letargo.

Esperanza: "amos, es increíble que he vuelto, pero es por un momento, de acuerdo…les ayudare…" -replica con un aire conciliador-

Sakura: "esperanza no te preocupes, creo que podríamos ganarle…"

La card esperanza emite un enorme destello, dandoles su apoyo a sus dueños.

Sakura y shaoran: "poder de la union, debilita a nuestro enemigo….poder del amor ayudanos a encontrar lo que perdimos, ahora!"

Demian: "imposible…cuidado mikiara!"

Mikiara: "¿que?" –la golpea el rayo- "¡Argh!" -se le escapa la esfera de las manos…

La esfera cayo, pero fue atrapada rapidamente por un rapido hechizo de viento, proviniente de Eriol.

Eriol: ¡sakura shaoran! –se las lanza con rapidez-

Sakura: -la toma- "shaoran…mira esto…"

Shaoran: "que bueno, la recuperamos…"-sonrie- "bueno…ahora…regresemos a donde todo deberia estar…"

Ambos vuelven a tomarse de las manos. Esperanza se para frente a ellos…y los ayuda…

Sakura: "Carta de la esperanza que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…"

Shaoran: "regresa a la forma que mereces…carta de la union!" –brilla la esfera y se va hacia esperanza-

Al recitar este conjuro, algo extraño paso, habia una presencia mas aparte de la carta de la esperanza. ¿Que era eso?.

Esperanza: -extrañada- "un momento"

Se podia sentir una presencia curiosa, de repente tanto como a Sakura como a Shaoran, aparecio un lazo con unas alas consigo. Era un lazo rojo brillante muy brillante. Aunque a su ves, el mismo llego uno a manos de Sakura y otro a manos de Shaoran, aunque cada uno tenia un objeto distinto, una pulsera roja brillante y un relicario que poseía una luz roja en su interior.

Union: "bueno…he llegado…" -su voz se escucha calma-

Sakura: "un momento…no me digas que eres…"

Shaoran: "eres la carta de la union" –terminando la frase de sakura-

Union: "si, desde ahora, cuando los dos lleven esta pulsera o relicario,ambos tendrán la habilidad de unir sus poderes…por favor…ya pueden comenzar" –"y se tranforma en dos objetos." -replico-

La card brilla y los dos objetos, respectivamente van hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura: -toma la pulcera- "esta bien" –se la pone- "¡Hoe! que poder fuerte que siento…"

Shaoran: -toma el relicario- "es verdad" –se lo cuelga en el cuello- "es cierto…que fuerza"

Esperanza: "mis amos…hay que terminar con esto…"

Sakura: "de acuerdo…"

Shaoran: "trueno, agua…"

Sakura: "tierra, viento…fuego…"

Sakura y shaoran: "ataquen!"

Las cinco card atacan al mismo tiempo. Derrotando de momento a los enemigos. Se podía escuchar al momento que se escapaban "¡Esto no se quedara asi, nos la van a pagar la próxima ves!". Por el momento no había mas peligro.

Esperanza: "bueno, amos los dejare descansar…."-vuelve a su card-

Sakura: "que bueno" –cayendo de rodillas cansada- "no puedo mas…esto ya termino…"

Shaoran: "por ahora…"-en el mismo estado que sakura- "creo que me voy a quedar dormido acá no mas…"

Ninguno de los dos termina de hablar, ya que el cansancio les gana y acaban durmiéndose.

Eriol: -con una gota- "bueno…tiempo!"

Cherry: "¿no es una carta sakura?"

Eriol: "si, se la tome prestada, es para que logren descansar un poco…"

Meiling: "¿y porque no nos afecto?"

Eriol: "cuando active el conjuro, estaban dentro de la protección por eso…" -respondió tranquilo-

Continuara…


	10. Pelea De Parejas

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 10 -Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se pelean

En el capitulo anterior sakura y shaoran lograron reponer parte de la energia de esperanza y al hacerlo despertaron al poder de la union…dejandolos cansados a los dos…

-Todavia en el techo del colegio-

Eriol: mejor vamos para mi casa, es mejor que nos quedemos y que avisemos que nos surgío un problema no es mejor?

Tomoyo: eso creo…entonces vamos…

-cherry y eriol usan la teletransportacion alrededor de todos y llegan a la casa de eriol-

Eriol: dejemos descansar a sakura y shaoran, cuando despierten veremos que hacer,porque esperanza no se recupero del todo…

Adrian: que queres decir?

Cherry: lo que ocurre que falta una tercer esfera, que pertenece al poder de la carta sin nombre por eso le falta color a esperanza…

Meiling: pero que bueno que la union desperto a tiempo no?

Eriol: es cierto,ahora lo que no entiendi porque se dividio en una carta y dos objetos…

Tomoyo: buena pregunta…

-en la habitación de sakura-

Sakura: -a la mitad de un sueño- pero porque? Porque eres asi? Por favor no me dejes sola… amigos…shaoran…noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –y se despierta – por dios que horrible…-comenzando a llorar- parecia tan real…

-entra tomoyo-

Tomoyo: estas bien sakura? Te escuche dar un grito hace un momento…

Sakura: ay tomoyo fue horrible! Tomoyo…parecia demaciado real…

Tomoyo: tranquila solo fue un terrible sueño, no creo que sea verdad…

-en ese mismo momento shaoran se despierta en la habitación-

Shaoran: -bosteza- que sueño..-recuerda lo que ocurrio- como estara sakura?

Eriol: ella esta bien, se acaba de despertar de un sueño…

Shaoran: -asustado- aaaaaayyyyy ERIOL! Que susto me diste!

Eriol: -rie- jajaja perdon shaoran…vamos a ver a las chicas,esta bien?

Shaoran: -se levanta- esta bien…la proxima te mato…

Eriol: -riendo abiertamente- si claro intentalo no mas…

-eriol abre la puerta y entra al cuarto donde estan las chicas-

Eriol: hola chicas, estan bien?

Sakura: si eriol, shaoran como te encuentras?

Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo algo de sueño, pero me recupere por lo menos.

Tomoyo: bueno, eriol…vamos a ver como estan los demas?

Eriol: buena idea, los esperamos abajo

-se van-

Sakura: Shaoran…se que nos falta una esfera no mas,para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Shaoran: lo se sakura, espero que la recuperemos pronto…

Sakura: bajamos a ver a los demas?

Shaoran: bueno…

-bajan y entran al comedor-

Meiling: sakura, shaoran, como estan?

Sakura: estoy bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

-se escucha un gruñido-

Sakura: perdon –apenada- creo que aunque desayune tengo hambre…

-se escucha otro igual-

Shaoran: lo siento –igual de apenado- creo que a mi tambien me paso lo mismo

-todos rien-

Eriol: mejor es que coman algo, vallan a la cocina , si Nakuru no dejo echo un lio, creo que pueden encontrar lo que quieran, por cierto… la cocina esta derecho por este pasillo después de las dos primeras dos puertas a la derecha.

Sakura: gracias eriol, encerio no te molesta?

Shaoran: gracias…espero que no sea molestia…

Spi: no te preocupes, los acompaño…

-se van los tres-

Meiling: espero que este todo en orden no eriol?

-se vuelven al living-

Tomoyo: eriol, sabes donde van a atacar?

Eriol: no lo se, pero ahora le voy a pedir las cartas a sakura…tengo que consultarles algo…

-vuelven sakura y shaoran con spi-

Spi: por lo que veo, encontraron facil, aunque esta echa un lio la cocina…mi amo…

Eriol: eso quiere decir que Nakuru no arreglo nada –gotita-

Spi: ya va a ver cuando llegue a la casa –sarcasticamente- le va a tocar la limpieza y encima limpiar las cosas del desayuno.

Eriol: no te preocupes, después me encargo, spi.

Sakura: bueno, por cierto que hora es?

Tomoyo: deben ser como las …-mira el reloj- una y media del mediodia…

Shaoran: a genial…otra ves descanso a largo plazo –con una gotita-

Eriol: sakura… podria pedirte prestadas un momento las cartas sakura?

Sakura: para que?

Eriol: quiero saber una cosa…

Sakura: esta bien –las toma del libro de las cartas, en su mochila- aquí estan –se las da-

Shaoran: que tienes pensado?

Eriol: esperen un momento y lo veran…

-de repente se escucha una voz chillona desde el pasillo-

Kero: espero que no trates de saber lo que va a pasar no?

-les causa un susto a todos-

Todos: Kero/ Kerberos!

Kero: -se rie- no pense que estaban tan concentrados…jajaja

Sakura: no seas malo kero…

-Lo miran a eriol, y se extrañan por la cara del mismo-

Meiling: que te pasa?

Adrian: eriol?

Shaoran: ey eriol!

-no contesta-

Sakura: eriol –le toca el hombro-

-reacciona y se sobresalta-

Eriol: perdon…me quede pensativo…es verdad kerberos, solamente pude saber que lugar es el siguente ataque,pero no puedo saber cual es el objetivo…

Sakura: -mira a las cartas- eriol…

Eriol: que pasa sakura?

Sakura: porque esta la pelea y la espada y en el medio la esperanza?

Eriol: no lo note, por lo que quieren decir las cartas, que una pelea se aproxima…pero… -mira- no solamente entre ustedes, sakura shaoran, entre dos personas mas tambien –se soprende- pero que querran decir…

Shaoran: creo que nos queda esperar no crees?

Eriol: es cierto…

-piiiip piiiip piiip!-

Sakura: ahora…a quien le esta sonando el telefono?

Tomoyo: -mira el de ella- es mi madre…espero que no se enoje –atiende- hola…mama?

-al otro lado del telefono-

Sonomi: tomoyo donde estas? –sonando preocupada-

Tomoyo: en casa de eriol

Sonomi: que haces ahí? –enojada- se supone que tienes que estar en clases

Tomoyo: mama, espera… no es lo que pensas…

Sonomi: ahora voy a ir para alla

Tomoyo: espera mama

-se corta la llamada-

Sakura: creo que te metimos en un problema, no tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya vere como arreglarlo…

Eriol: no te preocupes si viene tu madre, hablo con ella, ya que Nakuru no esta…

Sakura: si pero nos ve a nosotros aca… y le va a dejar un mensaje en mi casa…

Shaoran: tomoyo tu madre siempre fue asi?

Tomoyo: no…desde el ataque en mi casa –mira la esfera verde clara- se ha puesto media estricta…

Sakura: ahora entiendo porque las guardaespaldas nos siguieron… esta mañana

Shaoran: que metidos…-enojado-

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!-

Eriol: ahora abro, sientensen y calmensen si?

Todos: si…

-kero vuelve a la apariencia de peluche-

-un minuto después se escucha a sonomi hablarle a los gritos a eriol-

Sakura: ay, esta medio enojada no? –preocupada-

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo –se levanta y sale-

Sakura: shaoran espera…-se queda parada en el marco de la puerta-

-en el pasillo-

Sonomi: se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?

Eriol: calmese por favor, nos surgió un problema y tubimos que salir

Sonomi: a que te refieres con que tubimos que salir…

Shaoran: -metiendose- si no solamente esta tomoyo, esta sakura, meiling, cherry y adrian, y desde luego eriol y yo…

Sonomi: pero que se creen? Saliendose asi de clases? Acaso no tenes encuenta de que no solamente alarmaron a los profesores, si no solo tambien llamaron a sus casas?

Shaoran: -poniendose palido- eso lo entiendo…pero que podiamos hacer? Acaso dejar que la escuela entera viera el lio que paso? –lo interrumpe eriol-

Eriol: shaoran ya basta…señora daidoji se que se enfado y tenemos que pedirles perdon a nuestros padres,pero estamos en un problema peor…que el que usted nos reincrimina.

Sonomi: que es?

Tomoyo: ya basta madre…son problemas personales de nosotros que tanto queres saber…

Sakura: tomoyo tranquila…

Eriol: porque no se calma?

Sonomi: tomoyo te venis en este instante conmigo, y vos tambien sakura…

Las dos: que? que? porque?

Sonomi: tal ves tenga que avisarle a tu hermano sakura…

Shaoran: señora lo siento…pero las dos no se van de aca –mira a sakura-

Sakura: dejalo asi shaoran, después veremos como arreglar este lio…

Tomoyo: eriol no te preocupes si?

Shaoran: no eso no sakura…

Eriol: ya basta los tres, señora…si quiere llame al padre de sakura que venga, si no quiere escuchar explicaciones ya no es mi problema…-enojado-

-en el comedor-

Adrian: que tanto lio es ese?

Cherry: debe ser la madre de tomoyo discutiendo…con sakura, shaoran , tomoyo y eriol

Meiling: pero que le pasara a la madre de tomoyo?

Adrian: vayamos a ver…

Ambas chicas: de acuerdo

-salen al pasillo y se reunen con sus amigos-

Adrian: vaya escandalo, que ocurre?

Sonomi: la que me faltaba…

Shaoran: no se preocupe, ellos son mis dos primas y un amigo,estan conmigo.

Sonomi: este es el colmo –toma el celular-

-llama a alguien conocido-

Fujitaka: -atiende el telefono- hola?

Sonomi: fujitaka? Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Fujitaka: cual?

Sonomi: necesito que vengas a casa del joven hiragizawa,hay un pequeño lio…

Fujitaka: paso algo?

Sonomi: ya te vas a enterar…

Fujitaka: esta bien…ahora voy

-corta la llamada-

Shaoran: eriol necesito tu telefono, puedo usarlo un momento?

Eriol: si, usa la linea del gabinete por favor

Shaoran: gracias –corre hasta el gabinete- tengo que avisarle a wei, esto se va a poner feo…-marca el numero de su casa-

-rrrrrriiiiiiingggggg riiiiiiinnnng!-

Wei: buenas tardes mansión li, quien habla?

Shaoran: wei soy yo, shaoran…

Wei: joven shaoran… que ocurre?

Shaoran: ay wei se armo un problema enorme, te llamaron del instituto no?

Wei: si, que ocurrio?

Shaoran: bueno, lo que pasa que mikiara y los otros magos nos atacaron en la escuela y sin mensionar que son alumnos en nuestra escuela y después de la pelea eriol y los demas nos fuimos a casa de este, y ahora llego la madre de tomoyo y para variar llamo al padre de sakura…esto es un lio!

Wei: -tranquilamente- tranquilo joven ahora en un momento voy para alla para ayudarle

Shaoran: muchas gracias wei…

-termina la llamada y va al pasillo y para su sorpresa-

Shaoran: -se queda congelado- hola señor kinomoto –con una gotita-

Fujitaka: shaoran… me puedes decir lo que esta pasando –muy serio-

Shaoran: si señor, eriol puedo volver a usar el despacho un momento?

Eriol: claro shaoran…-lo mira y se le acerca y en voz baja le dice- tranquilo, no creo que este enojado.

Shaoran: -en el mismo tono- lo dudo…

-y ambos se van al gabinete-

Sonomi: bien, ahora a esperar en el comedor…

Los demas: si…

-en el gabinete-

Fujitaka: Joven shaoran, que esta ocurriendo? Es la tercera ves que hacen lo mismo…

Shaoran: -nervioso- lo que pasa es que…como decirselo…-piensa: si se lo digo va a hacer peor- es que…

Fujitaka: me lo puede decir?

Shaoran: -palido- esta bien, es que los chicos y yo, recibimos un ataque de los enemigos…que estamos enfrentando ahora…y como logramos ganarles…nos cansamos y hace momentos nos despertamos…

Fujitaka: -con atención- quienes son nosotros?

Shaoran: sakura y yo –apenado- perdon señor, no creo que vuelva a pasar…

Fujitaka: esto lo sabe tu madre?

Shaoran: si señor –apenado- lamento el lio…realmente eriol decidio que vinieramos aca…

Fukitaka: mmmm joven creo que va a tener que pensar bien esto…porque si no…esto va a cambiar las cosas…

Shaoran: -mas palido- lo entiendo…no se preocupe…

-salen los dos del gabinete y entran al comedor-

Fujitaka: sakura, tengo que hablar un momento con vos.

Sakura: -temblando- esta bien ahora voy…

-se va el padre de sakura-

Shaoran: -mira a eriol- en la que nos metiste…ahora las cosas van mal en peor…

Eriol: para tanto…?

Sakura: espera shaoran, tal ves lo pueda arreglar, ya vuelvo

-se va hasta el gabiente-

Fujitaka: sentate un momento

Sakura: -se sienta- papá yo…

Fujitaka: me podes explicar de donde vienen? Y que ocurrio?

Sakura: es que… lo que ocurre es que –muy nerviosa- es que…

-aparece un nuevo destello-

Sakura: que fue eso –toma la carta que cae en sus manos- cual es? –la mira- confianza, que extraña…

Fujitaka: que ocurrio? Mirando a sakura…

Sakura: es que acabo de crear una carta mas…-un poco mas tranquila aunque cansada- lo que ocurre papá que hace un mes, estamos en pelea contra 5 magos oscuros, según una leyenda, que dice que habian creado 5 esferas de los elementos del bien y 5 elementos del mal y al parecer, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling, adrian y yo tenemos las esferas, pero hasta hace unos dias, atacaron a esperanza –se la muestra- y tengo que recuperar la tercer esfera que pertenece al corazon de la carta…si no lo hago pronto podria perder a shaoran…-mira al piso-

Fujitaka: -soprendido- entonces es todo? Por eso se escaparon esta mañana?

Sakura: -apenada- si…perdoname…lo siento…

Fujitaka: ya esta bien hija, voy a hablar con tu tia –confundido- espero poder explicarle lo que pasa…

Sakura: gracias papá, gracias…

-se retira y entra al comedor-

Sakura: tia…papá quiere hablarte…

Sonomi: esta bien…

-se va para el gabinete-

Sakura: -supira- uffff con esto les salve el cuello a todos…tube que decirle la verdad…

Shaoran: que fue lo que senti hace un momento…sakura?

Sakura: -se sienta cansada- es una nueva carta sakura…

Shaoran: cual?

Sakura: -se la da- toma..

Shaoran¿la confianza? Que extraña…

Eriol: creo que te distes un buen susto no sakura?

Sakura: si eriol, ahora espero que se arregle todo…

-suena el timbre-

Shaoran: ese debe ser wei, lo llame hace un rato…

Eriol: ahora vuelvo…

-va hasta el recibidor y le abre la puerta a wei-

Wei: buenas tardes, joven eriol, los jóvenes estan aquí?

Eriol: si wei, pasa…

-van hasta el comedor-

Meiling: -contenta- wei menos mal que llegaste…

Wei: jóvenes se encuentan bien?

Shaoran: si wei, menos mal que estas aca, seguramente el padre de sakura va a hablarte…

Wei: entiendo…no hay problema…como esta la situación?

Sakura: logre solucionarlo un poco…pero todavía tengo miedo…

Al final se termina arreglando todo y se van con kero a pasear por el parque de diversiones…

-en el parque-

Meiling: wiiii esto esta divertido no creen?

Adrian: -mareado- la proxima espero una hora antes de subir…

Shaoran: jajaja –rie- pobre te lo dije…

Cherry: ay ay ay nadie respeta los horarios de comida no?

Shaoran: que aguafiestas…¬¬

Sakura: es verdad, porque adrian se subio después de comer…ahora esta asi…

Tomoyo: por eso recien voy a comer –sonrie- es mejor que terminar mal del estomago

Eriol: es verdad…menos mal todavía tenemos cuidado…-rie-

Adrian: ya dejen de cargarme uu

Shaoran: -le pega una palmada en la espalda- tranquilo…ya descansa si?

Adrian: que mala idea –sale corriendo al baño-

-todos se rien-

Cherry: pobre ahora va a estar un rato antes de que se recupere…

-al rato estaban almorzando y después de esperar una hora se fueron a los juegos otra ves-

Sakura: bien ahora donde vamos?

Cherry: que te parece ahí? –señala la mansión encantada-

Sakura: -media palida- estas segura?

Shaoran: sakura si no queres entrar, me quedo asi los esperamos

Meiling: nada de eso –y los empuja para que vallan primeros-

Sakura: no meiling! –se pone palida-

-entran a la mansión-

Eriol: esto parece un…

Tomoyo¿laberinto?

Cherry:ya se vayamos por distintas puertas son 10 cada uno tome una de las puertas a ver quien sale primero o a donde salen…

Sakura: -asustada- esta bien

Shaoran: vas a estar bien?

Sakura: no te preocupes…

-se dividen-

Tomoyo: auuu que extraño…-entra a un cuarto que te vas para un lado- auuuu me va a costar un rato salir de aca…

-por el pasillo-

Eriol: -extrañado- un boton? Para que? –aparece un muñeco pero parece una persona muerta real- rayos…que susto…-suspira- era solo un muñeco…-y sigue-

-a la tercer puerta-

Sakura: no veo nada…-mira unas marcas fluor en la pared y las sigue- que sera?

-aparece en un cuarto si luces-

Sakura: no me gusta nada….

-no se dio cuenta,pero aparece alguien cerca-

Sakura: que extraño –mira a todos lados- senti como que alguien me siguiera…-sigue caminando –siente que alguien la toma del brazo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grita del susto-

-en el cuarto camino-

Shaoran: -escucha raramente el grito de sakura- sakura? Pobre se debe haber llevado un buen susto…-ignorando que algo lo seguia a el tambien-

-la quinta puerta-

Meiling: creo que no fue buena idea entrar –aparece un tipo con una cierra electrica- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mejor me voy –sale corriendo por el pasillo-

-la sexta puerta-

Cherry: meiling? Que grito que pego…la escuche estando a 20 metros…-con una gota- no hay nada voy a seguir –no nota que la siguen-

-en el cuarto del pasillo 3-

Sakura: quien eres?

Matias(un camuflaje de demian): soy matias,perdon por el susto que te di…

Sakura: no hay problema, soy sakura… por cierto, te perdiste?

Matias: si…no se por donde se sale de aca…

Sakura: creo que es por aca…

-van tocando la pared hasta que llegan al marco-

Matias: bien echo…

Sakura: gracias…

-mientras tanto en el pasillo 4-

Shaoran: esto me esta cansando, es enorme…

Hikari(ilusion de mikiara): te cansaste y tan pronto?

Shaoran: -se tapa la boca- uffff –supira- que susto… quien eres?

Hikari: veo que estas cansado no?

Shaoran: si…es que es muy enorme la mansión esta…no se cuanto te lleva salir…

Hikari: no hay problema si te acompaño?

Shaoran: no…

-siguen caminando-

-en el pasillo dos-

Eriol: que extraño ahora lo que me falta que se me caiga algo…-toca una pared y le cae un montonde polvo- diablos! –enojado-

Maria(ilusion de danshy): estas bien?

Eriol: quien eres?

Maria: soy maria y tu?

Eriol: soy eriol…

Maria: bueno sigamos no te parece?

Eriol: esta bien…

-siguen caminando-

-pasillo 1-

Tomoyo: sera este el final?

Hiroshi(ilusion takashi): lo dudo…

Tomoyo: ay –casi grita- que susto quien eres?

Hiroshi: soy hiroshi y tu?

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, soy tomoyo…

Hiroshi: bueno creo que si vamos por aquí-señala la puerta- creo que por ahí lograremos salir…

Tomoyo: pues vamos entonces…

-Los 8 estan camiando cuando se encuentran en un camino y los 4 magos oscuros realizan su plan-

-se encuentran los 8-

Hikari: quienes seran?

Shaoran: sakura? –la llama- sakura!

Hikari: (piensa: que te crees? Ahora vas a ver) –lo agarra distraido a shaoran y le da un beso frente a sakura-

-lo mismo hacen maria con eriol, takashi con tomoyo y demian con sakura-

Los 4 al mismo tiempo: Sakura ! Shaoran! Eriol! Tomoyo ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-los otros cuatro se borran para ver la pelea-

Sakura: quien te crees shaoran para hacerme eso?

Shaoran: que yo que?

Eriol: tomoyo como pudiste hacer eso?

Tomoyo: y vos que?

Sakura: shaoran sos un idiota…-enojada- ahora ni creas que me voy a quedar aca, vamos tomoyo

Tomoyo: esta bien sakura…ya vamos –igual de enojada-

-los chicos se quedan desconcertados y confundidos-

Shaoran: que paso aca?

Eriol: no lo se –se entristece- pero esto se puso muy mal…

Shaoran: tengo la idea que los magos tienen que ver con esto…

Eriol: no lo creo shaoran…

Shaoran: eriol? Desde cuando crees que no usan una ilusion?

Eriol: crees que es posible?

Shaoran: lo mas acertado, mejor salgamos…

Eriol: esta bien, vamos

-salen por donde salieron las chicas-

Sakura: -mientras caminan- no lo puedo creer…

Tomoyo: -entristecida- lo se yo tampoco…

Sakura: como pudieron hacernos eso? –igual de triste-

Tomoyo: no lo se, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de quedarme…

Sakura: bueno vamos, ya casi salimos…-señala la salida-

-salen-

Tomoyo: por fin

Cherry: -se acerca- que paso? Porque se demoraron?

Sakura: preguntale a tu primo…-enojada-

Meiling: que paso?

Tomoyo: preguntenles a los chicos…ellos saben

Sakura: nos vamos tomoyo? Lo siento chicas no me quiero quedar…

Tomoyo: si vamos…lo siento…

-se retiran-

Adrian: las chicas cayeron…y shaoran y eriol tambien

Cherry: lo supuse fue una trampa para que pelearan

Meiling: me estas diciendo que…

Adrian: eso mismo…ahora va a hacer un lio…porque shaoran puede volverse frio y esto se haria peor…

Cherry: esto esta mal,vamos atener que ayudarles.

-salen shaoran y eriol-

Shaoran: y sakura?

Meiling: recien se fueron…

Eriol: a donde?

Adrian: a casa de alguna de las dos, shaoran ya se lo que paso…

Shaoran: lo sentiste no?

Cherry: si…estos tipos se la van a cobrar caro…

Eriol: que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: no lo se, pero veremos mañana, pensemos bien hoy les parece? Ademas estoy cansado

Eriol: si es mejor…

-salen del parque-

Eriol: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Adrian: hasta mañana eriol

Meiling: hasta mañana

Cherry: no te preocupes,ya veremos como arreglar todo…

-llegan a la casa y se van a descansar-

Continuara…


	11. La

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas

Chapter 11: la llegada de la

En el capitulo anterior los chicos tubieron una pelea a causa de los otros magos oscuros,y estos provocaron el dolor y la tristeza de sakura y tomoyo, ahora…que va a ocurrir?

-En la mansión li a la mañana siguiente-

-en el comedor-

Meiling: buenos dias, como amanecieron?

Adrian: normal, creo que el que no durmió bien anoche fue shaoran.

Cherry: es verdad, lo escuche un par de veces hablando en voz alta…esto es un lio de verdad…

Shaoran: no exageres…-dormido- no es para tanto…solamente espero que a wei no le de un susto el tremendo desorden de mi habitación…

-entra wei al comedor-

Wei: buenos dias jóvenes, joven shaoran anoche creo que se le olvido re ordenar la habitación…

Shaoran: ya lo se wei…lo se…-sigue dormido-

Wei: bueno, es hora de que desayunen…asi llegan a tiempo

-les da el desayuno a cada uno-

Shaoran: bueno…mejor ya voy llendo los espero alla…

-sale un poco apurado-

Wei: que le ocurre?

Adrian: lo que pasa es que tubo ayer, en el parque una pelea con sakura, porque al parecer ibo un truco de los magos oscuros y ya notas lo que ocurrio…

Wei: ahora entiendo… espero que se arregle todo…

-en la mansión daidoji-

Tomoyo: bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar, vamos?

Sakura: no tengo ganas, pero para evitar problemas, mejor vallamos…

-salen para la escuela-

Sakura: es muy temprano no? Llegaremos caminando?

Tomoyo: eso supongo…-mira el reloj- si a penas son las siete y diez

Sakura: esta bien, vallamos tranquilas entonces…

-van camiando hasta que de la nada en el parque pingüino se topan con shaoran-

Tomoyo: sakura cuidado!

Sakura: que? –se choca con alguien- perdon no lo vi…

Shaoran: si vas en una nube mi querida sakura dudo que te dieras cuenta

Sakura: -enojada- basta de llamarme asi li…ya te dije que no quiero que me llames por mi nombre esta claro?

Shaoran: esta bien saku…-se queda cortado- kinomoto.

Tomoyo: -pensando- espero no tener que toparme con eriol…

-siguen camiando los tres y al llegar se encuentran con eriol y los demas-

Sakura: buenos dias, meiling, adrian…cherry

Meiling: buenos dias sakura…tomoyo…

Shaoran: buenos dias chicos…

Eriol: shaoran, después tengo que hablarte de algo

Shaoran: no te preocupes yo tambien…

Meiling: mejor entremos…que se nos hace tarde…

-entran todos y después de buscar y sacar unas cosas, entran al salon-

Sakura: buenos dias!

Todos: buenos dias…

-entra el profesor-

Profesor: kinomoto hasta que la veo que llega antes que yo…

Sakura: si profesor…me levante temprano…

Prof: Bien ahora sientensen y abran sus libros en el capitulo diez por favor.

-sakura le manda un papel a tomoyo-

Sakura: tomoyo…-se lo pasa-

Tomoyo: -lo toma y lee- " notastes que ninguno de los 5 vino esta mañana?" –toma una lapicera y le contesta- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera anotado si estan cerca o no –se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -toma el papel y lee- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera a notado si estan cerca o no – toma el lapiz- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –se lo da a tomoyo-

Tomoyo: -lo recibe, lo lee rapido- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –escribe- no lo se sakura…es muy raro esto-se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -lo lee y la interrumpe el profesor-

Profesor: -mira hacia la puerta- quien es?

-se abre la puerta-

Irlean: profesor, busco a unos alumnos tengo que hablarles un momento…

-desde sus bancos-

Sakura: que hace la señora li en la secundaria?

Tomoyo: no lo se…

Eriol: esto es mas raro que de costumbre…

Cherry: que ocurrira?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Meiling: yo menos…

Adrian: y yo menos…menos…

-Desde adelante-

Profesor: a quienes busca?

Irlean: a los jóvenes li, kinomoto, hiragizawa, taiyou ,daidoji y a Ichiro, es por un momento tengo que hablarles de algo –dice mirandolos-

Profesor: esta bien, no hay problema, chicos si se demoran mas de una hora, después pidanle las cosas a sus compañeros, de acuerdo?

Todos: si, esta bien

Profesor: bueno salgan

-salen los anunciados-

-afuera del salon salen al patio-

Shaoran: madre que esta ocurriendo?

Irlean: ustedes recibieron un ataque no?

Eriol: a cual? –recuerda- el del parque…

Irlean: bien lo supuse, lo que ocurre es que quieren destruir la ultima esfera y la mejor forma es separarlos –mira a sakura y a shaoran- no tienen que dejar que eso este pasando…si no..

Sakura: perdon señora li, pero esto creo que es un problema entre shaoran y yo –seria- ademas …-la interrumpe-

Irlean: tranquila sakura…se que no me lo creerias, pero eriol tampoco, pero fue un truco de ilusion…

Adrian: lo sabia! Vi entrar unas personas atrás de sakura y shaoran , al igual que eriol y tomoyo, me parecia que iba a terminar mal!

Tomoyo: me estas queriendo decir que…

Irlean: lo que pensas tomoyo,es lo que paso…

Sakura: entonces…-sorprendida- era un truco…-enojada- uyyyyyy estos me las van a pagar…como se les ocurre jugar con estas cosas!

Shaoran: ya calmate…

Eriol: ahora lo entiendo…

Tomoyo: por dios…que malos que son…

Irlean: lo se, ahora…lo mas extraño es que –un trueno y un temblor enorme la interrumpe-

Sakura: que esta pasando?

-desde el aire-

Mikiara: creo que no se dieron cuenta no?

Shaoran: que diablos quieres?

Mikiara: se que se nos fue la mano, mis otros amigos van a matarme…pero es mejor que dejemos de molestarles –saca la ultima esfera- toma..-se la lanza a sakura-

Sakura: -la toma- como se que no es un truco?

Mikiara: fue demaciado con lo de ayer…creo que fue demaciado…

-aparece demian-

Demian: malditas seas! Como pudiste? –intenta atacarla-

Sakura: escudo! –aparece una capa blanca en forma de escudo-

Mikiara: pero porque?

Sakura: la maldad no se refleja…es algo estraño…

Shaoran: tienes razon, lo siento…creo que al final hay un solo idiota que se cree el malo…

Eriol: y es el…-señala a demian-

Irlean: bueno, sakura shaoran…creo que tienen que hacer que esperanza regrese no?

Sakura: esta bien…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

-se toman de las manos-

Sakura: Carta sin nombre que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…

Shaoran: regresa a la forma que mereces…carta del amor! –brilla la esfera y se va hacia la carta sin nombre-

-un destello-

Esperanza: muchas gracias…

Sakura: -contenta- esperanza, regresaste!

Shaoran: que bueno…-sonrie-

Sakura: -mira a shaoran- shaoran lo siento…me deje engañar…

Shaoran: -le sonrie- tranquila yo no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir pero es mi culpa…

Sakura: no la mia…

Shaoran: la mia…

Sakura: no la mia…

Irlean: ya basta los dos…

Shaoran: bueno no se enfade madre…

Sakura: perdon…fue mi culpa…

Shaoran: no la mia…

Sakura: -rie y lo mira- la mia…

Shaoran: -la mira- la mia

Adrian: ya basta par de tortolos y acabemos con esto –enojado-

Sakura y shaoran: bueno bueno ya vamos! –se toman de las manos nuevamente- esperanza…

Sakura: carta de la esperanza…con tu poder ayudanos con esta mision…

Shaoran: ayudanos a liberar ese poder maligno de estos magos…

Sakura: que han sido atrapados por las esferas…

Sakura y shaoran: Esperanza!

-un destello-

Mikiara: que ocurrio? –notando un cambio-

Demian: no lo puedo creer…-mira la esfera-

Danshy: que fue lo que me golpeo? –mira la esfera-

Mitsuruki: no lo se…pero me siento raro…

Takashi: que has hecho?-mira a esperanza-

Esperanza: los he devuelto a como eran antes…de que las esferas se liberaran…

Mikiara: muchas gracias por liberarnos…

Danshy: sakura shaoran…creo que podran hacerse cargo del mal de las esferas no?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Esperanza: hay una forma, pero mis amos estan cansados es un peligro…

Sakura: no te preocupes voy a estar bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

Esperanza: esta bien…-mira a la madre de shaoran- señora li necesito su ayuda…

Irlean: esta bien que necesitas…

Esperanza: cuando cree la esfera que uso con el poder de vacio, necesito que los diez hagan una ronda alrededor.. para poder usar a union y que pueda trabajar…

Irlean: de acuerdo, chicos ya la escucharon…no se preocupen..

-la ronda se arma de la siguiente forma, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol, meiling, adrian, danshy, demian, mikiara, takashi y mitsuruki –

Esperanza: -pone una esfera negra en el suelo- mis amos necesito la ayuda de union…

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Shaoran: carta de la union, necesitamos tu ayuda…

Sakura: ayudanos con esta mision…

Sakura y shaoran: union!

-un destello y esta carta se une a esperanza-

Esperanza: comenzemos…

Sakura: poderes antiguos de las esferas misticas…

Shaoran: unanse y sellense…

Tomoyo: para evitar…

Eriol: la destrucción…

Meiling: y recuperar el equilibrio…

Adrian: tanto natural como el normal…

Danshy: esferas oscuras unanse…

Demian: para evitar el desastre…

Mikiara: y que la tierra deje de existir

Takashi: y evitar que todo desaparezca

Mitsuruki: es lo que les pedimos esferas oscuras…

Sakura y shaoran: Union natural…union de las esferas…Poder de la union!

-un brillo que deja a todos sin poder mirar un buen momento-

Esperanza: de acuerdo carta sin nombre ahora a encargarnos…

-las esferas comienzan a brillar y se unen..formando una esfera enorme multicolor…-

Esperanza: listo –la esfera va hacia las manos de sakura y shaoran- mis amos es mejor que la cuiden…esta esfera llega a liberar todo su poder y puede desaparecer todo…

Sakura: esta bien esperanza…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

Irlean: es mejor que nos vallamos –mira el reloj- son las 7:30

Sakura: ya es tan tarde?

Irlean: les tomo todo el dia el conjuro este…

Shaoran: ahora entiendo…

-se van todos a casa de shaoran-

Shaoran: -entra a la casa- wei ya llegamos!

Wei: -sale del comedor- que bueno joven shaoran –se sorprende- señora li, que sorpresa es encontrarla aquí…

Irlean: te sorprendistes…no te preocupes no solamente vos…wei…hay alguien en la casa?

Wei: si… es la señora…creo que es la madre de uno de estos jóvenes…

Demian: -sorprendido- es mi madre…

Irlean: vallamos al living es mejor que estar parados…

-entran y se encuentran con la madre de demian-

Sra. Mittara: demian? Hijo?

Demian: -nervioso- madre que hace aquí?

Sra mittara: como no voy a estar aca…he sentido lo que paso los ultimos dos meses…alguien me quiere decir lo que esta pasando –mira a mikiara y a los demas- mikiara, estas aquí?

Mikiara: si, demian, le debemos una razon tu madre…

Demian: eso lo se…

Continuara…


	12. Soluciones

Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas  
Capitulo 12: La cosas se comienzan a solucionar

En el capitulo anterior,esperanza recupero todo su poder, y ayudo a liberar a los 5 magos, que ahora al llegar a casa de shaoran , se encontraron con la madre de demian…y al parecer le debian una explicación a la madre de demian, ahora…¿que le diran?

Demian: madre…no me la va a creer, pero…

Mikiara: lo que ocurre que nosostros fuimos poseidos por asi decirlo por 5 esferas malignas…-interrumpe sakura-

Sakura: se que no me tendria que meter,pero queria que entendiera lo que paso, no fue por culpa de ellos,era un mal que estando si o no en la tierra…iba a hacer una catastrofe

Sra. Mittara: lo entiendo, ese sobre poder que siento que es?

Shaoran: -saca de su mochila- esto…es…-le muestra la esfera multicolor-

Sra. Mittara: esto es increíble…

Danshy: lo se…pero por suerte ya termino todo…

Los 5 chicos: sentimos habernos desaparecido asi…lo lamentamos…

Irlean: porque no van al comedor, ya note que alguno de ustedes tiene hambre…

Sakura: -apenada- una de esas soy yo, perdon…

Shaoran: no te preocupes, con el conjuro de hace un rato, es normal que tengamos todos hambre…

Wei: jóvenes siganme por favor…

-van al comedor-

Meiling: bueno, sentemonos, wei necesitas ayuda?

Wei: no se preocupe señorita, ya lo arreglo todo.

Todos: gracias wei…

-este se retira un momento-

Shaoran: esto es gracioso…la esfera esta a punto de lanzarnos algo…mirenla!

-todos la miran y reciben un baldazo de agua-

Sakura: con que esas tenemos!

Demian: ya vas a ver

-les lanza un rayo a los dos-

Sakura: escudo –se protege-

Demian: -bajo la mesa- ya vas a ver!

-todos rien-

Eriol: ya calmensen!

-la esfera le lanza tierra-

Meiling: jajaja eriol no quiere saber nada la esfera –recibe un baldazo de agua- esfera del demoñio!

-se liberan las esferas de agua y comienza una guerra dentro del comedor-

Shaoran: cuidado eriol –le pega sin querer-

Eriol: ya vas a ver shaoran! –la lanza y le pega a sakura- ups!

Sakura: -enojada- eriol! – la lanza y le pega a cherry- perdon cherry!

Cherry: no importa –mira a takashi que esta distraido- Sali de la nube! –se la lanza y lo empapa-

-haci pasaron diez minutos y entre un par de cosas que se rompieron las esferas se calmaron y miraron el desastre-

Sakura: -asustada- hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Que lio!

Meiling: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Shaoran esto lo ve mi tia y va a matarnos!

Shaoran: -ya con el baculo en la mano- dragon del fuego, ayudame a secar esto!

-aparece un dragon chino de color rojo y comienza a secar-

Sakura: -ya con su baculo- fuego ayuda al dragon del fuego!

-aparece la carta y comienza a secar-

Sakura: borrar! Desaparece algunas manchas por favor….

-aparece la carta y hace lo que le pidio sakura-

Tomoyo: shaoran…esto…no tenia que romperse no? –señala un jarron enorme-

Sakura: espera tomoyo ahora lo arreglo…-se acerca- ayudame! Reparar!

-aparece una cajita muy graciosa-

Sakura: volvistes a cambiar de forma no?

-la carta va a las manos de sakura, tranformada en dos esferas-

Shaoran: sakura estas segura que vas a poder?

Sakura: si…

-tratan de entrar las madres de demian y shaoran-

Sakura: candado! –se traba la puerta- rapido reparar nos queda poco

-la carta se pone de brillo blanco-

Eriol: sakura espera…estas demaciado cansada no podes seguir

Shaoran: espera eriol ahora la ayudo…-se acerca- bueno ahora voy a pasarte parte de mi poder para ayudarte de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, gracias shaoran…

-esta por terminar, termina y kero abre la puerta de un golpe-

Kero: sakura que ocurre?

Shaoran: aaaaaaaaaaaa! –asustado- dragon del fuego regresa!

Sakura: reparar, borrar, fuego, candado, regresen! –vuelven las cuatro a manos de sakura-

Irlean: que ocurrio aquí?

Tsuki: que paso?

Demian: nada…ya lo arreglamos…

Sakura: no puedo mas…-y cae en brazos de shaoran dormida-

Shaoran: pobre…esto fue demaciado –la toma entre sus brazos- la llevo a una de las habitaciones y regreso…

Eriol: -serio- mejor quedate con ella, yo se porque te lo digo…

Shaoran: esta bien…

-se va y entra a una de las habitaciones de invitados-

Shaoran: -recuesta a sakura en la cama y se sienta al lado en una silla- bueno, ahora no entendi lo que dijo eriol…-suspira- a esperar entonces…

-de repente sakura se despierta pero muy agresiva-

Sakura: que diablos fue lo que paso? –raramente enojada-

Shaoran: sakura? Que te pasa? –confundido-

Sakura: mas bien que haces aca?

Shaoran: sakura? No sos vos…parece que fuera tu alterego

Sakura: bingo! Te diste cuenta! –sarcasticamente-

Shaoran: ya calmate sakura!

-entran los chicos-

Demian: que pasa?

Shaoran: al parecer desperto el alterego de sakura…no se porque…

Mikiara: me parece que vamos a tener que ayudarla…

Kero: creo que es por un sentimiento, creo que esta a apunto de aparecer una o mas cartas sakura…

Sakura: ya dejen de hablar…-enojada-

Danshy: que modales!

Shaoran: mejor callate a ver si te ataca…

Sakura: no lo creo –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: sakura ya basta…

Sakura: lo dudo…Agua!

Shaoran: no lo Queria asi…Dragon del fuego!

-chocan los ataques y a todos los que estan los lanza a diferentes lados-

Sakura: eso me dolio! Pelea! –guarda el baston-

Shaoran: no quiero pelear sakura, puedo lastimarte

Sakura: acaso crees que tengo miedo –lo trata de golpear-

Shaoran: no quiero –se defiende- no voy a pelear!

Sakura: de acuerdo! –lo vuelve a atacar-

Meiling: shaoran la ventana cuidado!

Shaoran: rayos –sale disparado por el golpe- viento!

-cae despacio al suelo-

Sakura: que haces ahí abajo?

Shaoran: mejor ven aquí, ahí dentro vamos a tirar la casa!

Sakura: de acuerdo-baja de un salto-

-sakura lo va a atacar otra vez cuando le agarra la duda-

Sakura: -el alterego se paraliza- que me pasa? No lo entiendo –se cae de rodillas-

Shaoran: tranquila…-la abraza-

Sakura: sueltame si?

Shaoran: -la abraza con fuerza- no…ahora no…

Sakura: ya basta!

Shaoran: no te voy a dejar…y ya podrias calmarte –enojado- podria ser que alguna ves que no te pongas asi?

Sakura: -baja la cabeza- lo siento…-comienza a llorar- no te enfades…fue mi culpa…

Shaoran: -se queda mudo- no te preocupes –hace que la mire- ya no llores, perdi la paciencia sin querer, me perdonas?

Sakura: -sonrie- esta bien…al cabo el lio lo arme yo! –rie-

Shaoran: -sarcastico- no comienzes ¬¬

Sakura: -rie- jajaja no te enfades!

Shaoran: mmmm ¬¬U

Sakura: -vuelve a reir- basta deja de mirarme asi –y le da un beso-

-en ese momento se libera esperanza, haciendo que se sobresalten-

Sakura: esperanza…que susto!

Esperanza: perdonen…me Sali…

Shaoran: si salistes es por algo…

Esperanza: si, mi señora, creo que van a aparecer 6 o 12 cartas nuevas…

Sakura: no me digas que futuro te lo dijo?

Esperanza: si…

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Sakura: no lo se…

-aparecen unos 12 esferas, 6 rosas y 6 verdes oscuras-

Sakura: que es esto?

Shaoran: no lo se…

-ambos la tocan a una de las esferas y caen inconcientes-

Esperanza: ya esta…-ve a las 12 cartas- creo que van a estar bien

-se reune con las demas cartas-

-al momento después sakura y shaoran despiertan-

Kero: estan bien?

Sakura: si kero…

Nacusun: esta bien mi amo?

Shaoran: si tranquila…sakura…-sorprendido- mira –señala a las cards-

Kero: -toma las cartas y se las da a sakura-

Sakura: que cartas seran?

Shaoran: dejame ver –toma las verdes- que extraño-lee los nombres- coraje, sinceridad, confianza, fuerza –se sonroja y no puede decir el nombre de una de las cards- y ¿el ego? –extrañado-

Nacusun: cuales la sexta carta mi amo?

Shaoran: mirala tu…

-nacusun se acerca y la mira-

Nacusun: que linda! Mi señora mire esto –le muestra la carta-

Sakura: -la mira- que linda…-mira y le sonrie a shaoran- las mias son parecidas solamente que son –lee los nombres- sinceridad, confianza, miedo, verdad y fuerza, que raro no?

Shaoran: si, entramos a la casa?

Sakura: si…

-entran con kero y nacusun y se encuentran a meiling que esta hablando por telefono y parece triste-

Meiling: si madre…pero…esta bien…mañana a la mañana voy para hong kong –medio triste-

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: que paso?

Meiling: tengo que ir a hong kong…a prepararme…

Shaoran: para que?

Meiling: cuando regrese te van a enterar…

Sakura: que mala suerte, pero te esperaremos no hay problema…

-pasa la tarde y al otro dia en el aeropuerto-

Shaoran: ten mucho cuidado si?

Meiling: no te preocupes!

Eriol: regresa pronto!

Tomoyo: te vamos a esperar, mejor dicho te vamos a estar esperando!

Shaoran: bueno creo que es hora no?

Meiling: bueno nos vemos…

Adrian: nos vemos…

Sakura: -saludandola- te estaremos esperando, regresa pronto!

Meiling: si!

-se retira con la madre de shaoran y wei-

Shaoran: bueno, ahora que vamos a hacer?

Sakura: les parece dar una vuelta por el parque?

-salen del aeropuerto y se encuentran con los 5 chicos-

Sakura: se van?

Mikiara: es temporal tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos

Shaoran: entonces los dejamos no queremos demorarlos.

Eriol: cuidensen y suerte

Los 5: muchas gracias, adios…

-asi pasaron los meses y un año después-

Eriol, sakura, shaoran ,tomoyo y adrian estaban reunidos cuando suena el telefono…

-se levanta shaoran y atiende-

Shaoran: hola?

Meiling: hola primito como has estado?

Shaoran: -sorprendido- meiling? Que sorpresa!

Sakura: -sorprendida- como esta?

Meiling: decile a sakura que estoy bien que no se preocupe, primito te llamo para avisarte que a las 12:30 llego a japon…y me dijo tu madre que puedes quedarte ahí…que después arreglaran todo…

Shaoran: que bien! Entonces mañana 12:30?

Meiling: si, ahora te dejo porque me deja el avion si no!

Shaoran: de acuerdo! Nos vemos!

Meiling: nos vemos!

-termina la llamada-

Sakura: que paso?

Shaoran: meiling llega mañana las doce treinta

Adrian: que bien…-contento-

Eriol: que buena noticia

Tomoyo: si, que bueno…

-pasa el resto de la tarde y se retiran-

Sakura: hasta mañana!

Todos: hasta mañana

-se van cada uno por su camino-

Continuara…


	13. Una Sorpresa

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 13 - La llegada de meiling y una sorpresa

En el capitulo anterior, shaoran recibio la llamada de meiling, y esta le cuenta que iba a regresar a japon, y quedan en reunirse para recibirla…pero no solo ella regresaria…

-en el aeropuerto-

Eran las 11:45 y los cinco jóvenes, junto a los 6 guardianes( cada uno en su forma falsa) esperaban la hora de la llegada cuando de repente…

Sakura: que esta pasando? –mirando para todos lados- que es esto?

Shaoran: no lo se…-cierra los ojos- esto es raro se siente una presencia fuerte pero no se quien es…

Eriol: shaoran, sakura no tengo idea tampoco… pero es un nuevo enemigo sin duda…

Adrian¡no otra ves¡No bromees eriol!

Sakura: es –corre hacia la ventana- un momento…

Shaoran: oh no! Va a atacar el avion!

Adrian: tenemos que ir ahí! Si es el vuelo de meiling es peligroso que este ahí…

-mientras en el avion-

Irlean: que estara ocurriendo?

Meiling: alguien esta por atacar lo presiento –mira un talismán-

Irlean: vamos a ver que podemos hacer…-cierra los ojos-

-el avion es protegido por el escudo que impone la sra. Li-

Sakura: -ya cerca de la pista- shaoran mira!

Shaoran: que extraño que es eso?

-se ve un sello negro con bordes dorados que dispara un rayo al avion pero este rebota contra el sello-

Adrian: Shaoran.. la magia de defensa es de tu madre…tenemos que ayudarla…

Sakura: esta bien… -toma la llave de la estrella- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo¡Liberate! Vuelo!

Adrian: espera sakura!

Eriol: llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo ¡liberate!

Shaoran: llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate¡Volar!

Eriol: toma adrian –le lanza una esfera- esto te permitira usar el vuelo…

Adrian: -la toma- esta bien!

Los cuatro y los guardianes se van hasta la altura del avion y logran ver a la madre de shaoran y a meiling, y se disponen a ayudarlos…

Sakura: escudo! –rodea al avion- trueno! –ataca al sello- cuidado cherry!

-desde abajo-

Cherry: -ve el rayo de trueno que se le viene encima- escudo corazon! –aparece un escudo rojo-

-la carta sakura ataca de nuevo y el sello le responde con un ataque doble de fuerte que el de trueno dejando a la bestia confundida y herida-

Sakura: trueno! Estas bien?

-la carta trata de levantarse, pero se vuelve a caer en el suelo a causa del impacto-

Sakura: regresa trueno, no te preocupes!

-la bestia asiente y regresa a su forma de carta-

Shaoran: es preocupante, pobre trueno, le dieron un buen golpe

Eriol: es cierto, esperen –se concentra- vortice oscuro!

Cherry: cuidado eriol!

Shaoran: proteccion!

-los proteje un escudo color verde-

Eriol: gracias shaoran, sakura llama a sombra

Sakura: para que?

Shaoran: es para distraer al sello asi les damos tiempo de bajar a todos, antes de que trate algo peor.

Sakura: esta bien ¡Sombra!

-aparece una capa negra en forma de persona y ataca al sello-

Shaoran: ahora si…-cierra los ojos y aparece en el avion imprevistamente- auch! Eso si que dolio…

-meiling escucha una voz conocida y se levanta , a pesar de la turbulencia-

Meiling: shaoran?

Shaoran: meiling, estas bien?

Meiling: si shaoran, mi tia esta conmigo, que vamos a hacer –le dice en voz baja-

Shaoran: no lo se…esto esta peor de lo que pense

-desde afuera-

Sakura: y shaoran?

Adrian: debe haber entrado al avion, tiene que apurarse –preocupado- sombra no va a aguantar mucho…

Sakura: eso lo se –mira las alas de vuelo- no se si es mi imaginación,pero si no se apresura no aguantare mas…

Eriol: toma –le da la misma esfera que a adrian- esto te ayudara con vuelo no te preocupes. –cierra los ojos, tratando de hablarle a shaoran- shaoran…shaoran…

-dentro del avion-

Shaoran: que vamos a hacer?

Irlean: no lo se,pero este poder es enorme

Meiling: es cierto, ya casi aterrizamos, espero que lo logremos

Shaoran: si, espero que sakura logre seguir usando al escudo –lo interrumpe una voz en su mente-

Irlean: que ocurre?

Shaoran: -cierra los ojos- eriol? Que pasa?

-entre eriol y shaoran-

Eriol: shaoran…si no se apura el piloto vamos a tener problemas, a sakura se le acaba la fuerza, este poder es demaciado…ademas sombra no va a aguantar…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, eriol pedile a sakura la card del poder y usara contra el avion en un ataque claro, con el escudo…

Eriol: que? para que?

Shaoran: es para que baje de una ves por todas –enojado-

Eriol: de acuerdo, agarrate de algo,porque el golpe va a tener que ser con mucho poder para bajar el avion

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

-terminan la charla-

-dentro del avion-

Irlean: que ocurrio?

Shaoran: agarrensen de lo que puedan

Meiling: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: solamente preparansen, de acuerdo?

Irlean: esta bien

Meiling: pero como vas a hacer? Si te ven aca le va a parecer raro

Shaoran: no te preocupes voy a salir en cuanto eriol me avise

Irlean: ten cuidado…

Shaoran: si…esta bien no se preocupe madre…

-se siente un leve movimiento brusco en todo el avion-

Shaoran: de acuerdo, tengan cuidado si?

Meiling: no te preocupes, trata de que no se rompa el avion en el intento…

Shaoran: -con una gota- bien pensado

-sale del avion y aparece de la nada al lado de adrian-

Adrian: ah! Que susto!

Shaoran: te vas a encargar de bajar el avion?

Adrian: si, eriol y sakura ya casi no pueden mas, es demaciado los ataques, ahora me encargo –se prepara-

-adrian,toma al avion por uno de los trenes de aterrizaje y lo comienza a arrastrar-

Shaoran: mejor voy a ayudarlo –toma una carta- fuerza del poder!

-se le acerca-

Shaoran: falta poco solamente tenemos que empujarlo un poco de arriba y listo

Adrian: esta bien

-le dan un buen empujon al avion haciendo que este caiga y toque el piso bruscamente-

Shaoran: ups, ese fui yo –gotaza- espero que mi madre y meiling esten bien…

-el avion llega al area cerca del edificio del aeropuerto para ayudarles a bajar a los pasajeros –

Sakura: mejor entremos no les parece?

Todos: si…

-los seis guardianes y los chicos estaban esperando a que meiling y la madre de shaoran bajen-

Shaoran: ahí estan!

-se les acercan-

Meiling: shaoran, la proxima se mas delicado –enojada-

Adrian: no te enfades eramos los dos…

Shaoran: gracias –le dice en voz baja-

Adrian: -en el mismo tono- no te preocupes

-todos se retiran hacia la mansión li, en eso suena el telefono movil de sakura-

Sakura: -mira la pantalla- mi hermano? Oh debe haber sentido lo que paso –atiende- hola? Hermano?

-desde el telefono-

Touya: estas bien sakura?

Sakura: estoy bien, algo cansada no mas

Touya: sakura, ten cuidado ese enemigo que aparerio es un peligro

Sakura: lo se, todavía no sabemos de quien se trata, pero se entiende que su magia es enorme

Touya: decile a yukito que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pase de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien hermano, desde cuando te preocupas?

Touya: desde que senti ese poder mounstro! –aguantando la risa de imaginar la cara se su hermana- desde ese entonces mosustro

Sakura: -enojada- HERMANO NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO!

Touya: bueno tene cuidado, nos vemos mounstro! –y le corta-

-termina la llamada-

Sakura: -enojada- me las vas a pagar hermano!

Shaoran: ahora que queria? –con cara de pocos amigos-

Sakura: nada queria saber que habia ocurrido, por cierto yukito…

Yukito: que ocurre?

Sakura: me dijo mi hermano que le mantubieras al tanto de lo que ocurriera

Yukito: esta bien, no te preocupes.

Shaoran: que pesado, pero bien que por lo menos pregunto –sarcásticamente-

Sakura: shaoran! –se rie- deja de ser asi una ves que se preocupa…sos asi –rie-

Shaoran: -medio colorado- esta bien…pero no me hace gracia ¬¬

-llegan a la mansión-

Irlean: es muy raro esto…shaoran voy a tener que avisar al concilio, que tal ves sepan algo de este ataque

Shaoran: madre, el conjuro que utilizaron, o el sello, no es antiguo?

Eriol: eso supongo –con el sello en la mano-

Sakura: eriol! Que haces con el sello en la mano? –asustada-

Shaoran: -igual que sakura- estas loco? Que si nos ataca aca dentro?

Eriol: tranquilo, es un sello ordinario, la magia que tenia no esta

Meiling: como es posible? Shaoran antes de que me olvide –saca del bolso el talisman- me pidieron en el concilio que te lo diera no entendi para que, pero eso me pidieron –se lo da-

Shaoran: -lo toma- este… madre este talismán no es de…

Irlean: si, es lo que piensas, me avisaron que este talismán púede saber momentos antes de que tipo de ataque se trata y en que momento ocurre

Meiling: ahora entiendo porque el talismán brillo cuando estabamos dentro del avion…-confundida-

-un momento después suena el telefono-

Shaoran: quien sera? –se levanta y atiende- buenas tardes, mansión li

Voz: li shaoran, si se te ha entregado el talismán, preparate para el nuevo enemigo, no se sabra nada de el hasta que logres saber el motivo de sus ataques, cuando lo sepas…el destino estara en tus manos…cuida ese talismán…

-se corta la llamada-

Shaoran: pero que diablos…-confundido- madre…-se vuelve a sentar-

Irlean: no me digas que recibiste la misma llamada…que nosotros alla…

Meiling: por dios…es horrible…

Shaoran: -con algo de miedo- me dijo " se te ha otorgado el talismán, preparate para el nuevo enemigo, no se sabra nada de el hasta que sepas el motivo de sus ataques, cuando lo sepas… el destino estara en tus manos…cuida el talismán…" –mas confundido- no entiendo nada…

Sakura: eso suena horrible…pero quien era?

Shaoran: no lo se, es una voz misteriosa…no tengo idea, chicos de ahora en adelante tenemos que cuidarnos, no sabemos que puede estar ocurriendo y que va a pasar, este tipo al parecer tiene una fuerza enorme y no sabemos de que es capas…

Eriol: de eso no lo dudo, pero el talismán…no es de….

Shaoran: ya te diste cuenta? –sorprendido-

Eriol: demaciado, pero ahora no quiero sacar esa conclusión antes de tiempo.

Tomoyo: entonces…que vamos a hacer?

Sakura: es raro…a mi esa presencia me da miedo, es demaciado oscura

Kero: es cierto, no me anime a atacarla, porque de la presencia no mas te hace retoceder,pero quien sera?

Yue: no estoy seguro, pero tiene algo en contra de alguno de nosotros, y tenemos que averiguarlo…

Nacusun: pero como saberlo?

Raimoon: buen punto, ademas en el mensaje que le dejaron a mi amo dice que se supone que con los ataques que este tipo de, nos vamos a enterar…

Sakura: si pero…

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: no lo se…es que –confundida- ya me duele la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo

Shaoran: no te preocupes, es un dolor de cabeza pensar estas cosas cuando solo recien comienzan

Eriol: es cierto…solamente nos queda esperar no?

Sakura: si, es lo unico…

-desde entonces andaban todos juntos con cuidado, comenzaron a pasar los meses y no habia ataque alguno-

-en casa de sakura-

Kero: no te parece raro sakurita que no ocurra nada?

Sakura: es verdad, no hemos sentido esa presencia en meses…

Kero: no nos queda otra…nos queda esperar…

Sakura: eso lo se…buenas noches kero

Kero: buenas noches –apaga la luz-

-se van a dormir-

-esa misma noche en casa de shaoran-

-en el gabinete-

Shaoran: es extraño este tipo no ha atacado en meses, habra sido una broma

Irlean: lo dudo, los avisos son cada ves mas peores, no se que magnitud del problema sea, pero es peligroso…

Shaoran: eso lo se madre, pero que podemos hacer?

Irlean: he pedido un informe al concilio, me han dado un informe muy extraño solamente dos ataques, hubo en distintas partes de china, nada mas

Shaoran: dos nada mas? –sorprendido-

Irlean: se que parece raro, pero nos dijieron que nos quedaba esperar…

Shaoran: eso lo se, madre me disculpa? Tengo que irme a descansar

Irlean: entonces buenas noches.

-ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones-

Al otro dia en la casa de sakura…

-en el cuarto de sakura-

Kero: sakura despierta!

Sakura: que hora es?

Kero: 7: 10 apresurate o no llegaras

Sakura: hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee para estar en el cuarto año de la secundaria es demaciado, me sigo quedando dormida!

Kero: las cosas nunca cambian –riendo-

Sakura: que dijiste! –enojada- ya vas a ver como no me queda tiempo, cuando vuelva, me las vas a pagar kero!

Kero: no seas mala!

Sakura: nos vemos después, chao! –sale corriendo-

Kero: las cosas nunca cambian –rie-

sigue...-en el comedor-

Sakura: buenos dias –mira el retrato de su madre- buenos dias mama

Touya: mounstro ya vas a cuarto año del secundario y seguis quedandote dormida no tenes remedio

Sakura: touya! No soy un mounstro!

Fujitaka: buenos dias, sakura –sirve el desayuno- mejor apresurate o no llegaras.

Sakura: bueno…

Todos: gracias por la comida

Sakura: -come rapido- bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

-sale corriendo y nadie le avisa alcanza a decir nada-

Touya: el mounstro no tiene remedio…-con una gota-

-de camino a la secundaria-

Sakura: no voy a llegar, por dios…

-va corriendo mientras piensa y se choca con alguien-

Sakura: -apenada- perdon no lo vi

Shaoran: buenos dias, se nota que salistes si mirar por donde caminas mi querida sakura

Sakura: shaoran! Buenos dias –le da un beso- vamos antes de que llegues tarde por mi culpa

-llegan a pesar de que corren llegan un momento antes que el profesor-

-Entran al salon-

Sakura: buenos dias!

Todos: buenos dias!

Tomoyo: creo que llegaron a tiempo

Shaoran: si, ufff no solo yo me quede dormido…

Sakura: te dormiste tarde?

Shaoran: si, es que estuvimos viendo unas cosas con mi madre, y se nos hizo muy tarde

Sakura: me imagino que no sera por lo del mago no?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, de ese tipo no se sabe nada…

Sakura: es raro, hace un dos años que no sabemos nada

Tomoyo: es verdad, estara esperando?

Eriol: eso creo

-se asustan los tres-

Sakura, shaoran y tomoyo: eriol! Que susto! –suspiran-

Eriol: -rie- no me escucharon entrar?

Sakura: no…

Meiling: eso parece

Shaoran: aaaaaaaayyyy, basta se la pasan asustandonos!

Adrian: no es para tanto

Meiling: -suspira- que susto!

Cherry: -riendo- ustedes si que se asustan facil

Sakura: no te burles que no es divertido!

Cherry: no te preocupes…

-entra el profesor-

Profesor: buenos dias, saquen sus libros de quimica por favor

Sakura: ufff –en voz baja- menos mal que no era matematicas

-pasan las dos primeras dos horas-

Sakura: que bueno…por fin el descanso

Shaoran: ufff –se recuesta un momento en la mesa- no doy mas…

Sakura: estas bien?

Shaoran: -levanta la cabeza- estoy bien, estoy medio cansado nada mas

Sakura: queres salir un momento?

Shaoran: bueno esta bien…

-salen del salon y se sientan bajo uno de los arboles-

Sakura: espero que logres descansar algo, esto del mago preocupa mucho no?

Shaoran: si, es que es un peligro,pero se me hace raro, nada mas…

Sakura: porque no descansas un poco?

Shaoran: no te preocupes ya estoy bien

Sakura: no mientas –lo abraza- ademas se te nota de aca a un kilometro que estas cansado

Shaoran: -se sonroja- esta bien…no te enojes…-sonrie-

Sakura: es corto el descanso, pero no creo que te haga mal

Shaoran: esta bien –se queda dormido-

Sakura: pobre-en voz baja- apenas debe descansar….

-unos 15 minutos mas tarde-

Sakura: shaoran… despierta –lo mueve un poco- shaoran?

Shaoran: -dormido- que pasa?

Sakura: termino el descanso, vamos tenemos que entrar a clases

Shaoran: esta bien –se trata de levantar y se marea- que? que me pasa?

Sakura: shaoran? Estas bien? –lo mira-

Shaoran: estoy bien no te preocupes –trata de caminar pero tambalea- pero que diablos…

Sakura: -lo ayuda- shaoran no estas bien, estas enfermo…

Shaoran: no lo creo

Sakura: -le toca la fiebre- es verdad, tenes fiebre tambien

Shaoran: voy a estar bien

Sakura: nada de eso, vamos a la enfermeria

Shaoran: pero…

Sakura: no te preocupes, después le aviso al profesor

Shaoran: esta bien

-se encaminan a la enfermeria-

-entran y los recibe la enfermera-

Enfermera: que ocurre?

Sakura: tube que acompañar a shaoran, esta con fiebre y casi se desmaya

Shaoran: no exageres…

Enfermera: joven acuestece un momento, -toma el termómetro y se lo da a shaoran- mientras te toma la temperatura, voy a ir a avisarle al profesor de su curso, son de cuarto año no?

Sakura: asi es…

Enfermera: esperenme aquí, voy a pedir permiso

Sakura: gracias –le sonrie-

-se va la enfermera-

-pasan dos minutos o tres y se escucha un piiip piiip del termómetro-

Sakura: a ver dejame ver –mira el termómetro- ay por dios, shaoran vas a tener que quedarte en cama varios dias

Shaoran: es para tanto?

Sakura: tenes 38°5 es demaciado alta

Shaoran: es un poco nada mas –mareado-

Sakura: mejor descansa, ahora le aviso a la enfermera

Shaoran: esta bien

-sakura sale un momento-

Shaoran: -siente algo- que esta pasando –se levanta medio mareado-

Voz: con que encima de enfermo te levantas, li shaoran el peligro se acerca, cuando menos te lo esperes, vas a comenzar a sufrir las consecuencias –con una carcajada-

Shaoran: quien diablos eres? –trata de verlo pero no puede-

Voz: eso lo sabras…eso lo sabras…

Shaoran: diablos –y se desmaya-

-al minuto entra la enfermera con sakura-

Enfermera: le pedi permiso al profesor, para que puedas acompañar al joven a su casa

Sakura: muchas gracias –trayendo las dos mochilas- pero que paso?

Enfermera: ay dios el joven se levanto y encima se desmayo, lo que si no se porque

Sakura: -por lo bajo- ay shaoran…

-emtre sakura y la enfermera vuelven a recostar a shaoran en la cama-

Sakura: pobre, no ha dormido bien en semanas, ahora por esto se enfermo…

Enfermera: vas a tener que cuidarlo, no se, pero al parecer podria ser buena idea

Sakura: pero mi padre no me lo permitiria

Enfermera: no te preocupes, hasta que el joven no mejore es mejor que te quedes con el

Sakura: -sonrie- gracias

sigue...-suena el celular de shaoran dentro de la mochila de este-

Sakura: quien sera? –lo toma y atiende- hola?

Irlean: sakura? Como esta shaoran?

Sakura: esta con algo de fiebre, ahora se ve que se levanto y encima se desmayo,esta descansando, estamos esperando a que le baje la fiebre

Irlean: avisame, asi mando a que wei los pase a buscar

Sakura: esta bien, gracias

Irlean: avisame como este, esta bien

Sakura: de acuerdo, no se preocupe

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: era mi madre no? –debilmente-

Sakura: shaoran, tranquilo, tenes que descansar

Shaoran: lo se, sakura podrias mirar el talismán –en voz baja-

Sakura: si –abre la mochila de shaoran y nota que esta brillando- que?

-un temblor en el edificio-

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

-desde el gimnasio-

Eriol: esto es…

Tomoyo: es verdad no es un nuevo ataque?

Meiling: si y viene del otro lado

Adrian: ahora que hacemos?

Cherry: esperen –en voz baja-sueño!

-se duermen todos los compañeros y profesores del colegio-

Eriol: buena idea…

-desde la enfermeria-

Sakura: esta fue cherry, que buena idea…

Shaoran: que diablos, sakura cuidado

Sakura: que? escudo!

-el ataque rebota con el escudo-

Voz: con que has mejorado…

Shaoran: otra ves tu?

Voz: mejor callate…que no te podes ni mover

Sakura: esto fue tu culpa no?

Voz: si y esto a penas comienza

Sakura: espada! – se levanta de la silla-

Voz: te crees que vas a poder hacer algo?

Sakura: eso lo veremos, trueno!

Voz: que idiota…-le devuelve el ataque- te crees que con eso me vas a hacer algo?

Sakura: -adolorida- no te creas, trueno, agua, fuego, viento, tierra ataquen!

-atacan las cartas y logran lastimar al contrincante-

Voz: me las vas a pagar…

Shaoran: no tan rapido…-sacando su espada- dios del trueno y del viento rebelenme la identidad de este sujeto ahora!

sigue...-este ataque rebela a un señor de casi 45 años con el pelo largo y con un cetro negro en la mano-

Mago oscuro: maldito desendiente de Cloww me descubriste

Sakura: quien eres –acercandose a shaoran-

Mago oscuro: ya que…-rie maliciosamente- ahora vas a ver –ataca a sakura-

Sakura: escudo! –pero recibe el ataque del rayo- auuuu eso fue rapido –preocupada-

Shaoran: ni se te ocurra hacer eso dos veces

Mago oscuro: te crees que no puedo, ademas que te crees vos mocoso?

Shaoran: -se levanta- soy el jefe del concilio del oriente, y no sabes a quien te enfrentas

Mago oscuro: tu? El jefe? Ja mocoso te falta mucho

Shaoran: ahora vas a ver

Sakura: no shaoran, basta…-lo agarra de un brazo- estas loco?

Shaoran: sakura ya no interfieras, no te preocupes por favor –serio-

Sakura: pero shaoran…

Shaoran: ya basta

Sakura: -se queda callada y lo mira-

Mago oscuro: esta ves te voy a tener compasión, pero la proxima no te vas a salvar –y desaparece-

Shaoran: diablos…

-en eso entran los demas-

Tomoyo: estan bien?

Sakura: -un poco triste- si tomoyo, estamos bien

Eriol: que pasa sakura? No se te nota que estes bien

Sakura: no te preocupes…

Meiling: -se acerca- que pasa?

Sakura: podrian dejar de preguntarme que me pasa? –sale corriendo de ahí-

Cherry: eso pasa porque no entienden cuando se los dicen una ves

Eriol: shaoran que ocurrio?

Shaoran: ataco…no se su nombre, pero le dicen el mago oscuro…-suspira- espero que no se enoje sakura, con el grito que le di hace un momento –apenado-

Tomoyo: ahora entiendo, no te preocupes…

Eriol: y como te sentis shaoran?

Shaoran: estoy bien al parecer la fiebre se me fue justo a tiempo

Meiling: porque no vas a buscar a sakura?

Shaoran: para que? para que grite si esta enojada

Tomoyo: no lo esta, solamente esta mal, porque creo que algo debe haber pasado para que le hayas gritado asi.

Shaoran: esta bien –toma las cosas y sale-

Tomoyo: espero que ese lio se arregle

Eriol: yo tambien

-sakura se habia salido de la secundaria no queria quedarse-

Sakura: porque? Ahora que le hice? Solamente queria evitar que peleara y mas en ese estado –triste- no te entiendo shaoran…

-va tan en sus pensamientos que choca con alguien-

Sakura: lo siento no lo vi –mira a la persona con la cual choco- yukito?

Yukito: estas bien sakura? –extrañado- no se supone que tendrias que estar en clases?

Sakura: si pero… mejor vayamos al parque ahí te explico

Yukito: esta bien

-llegan al parque y se sientan-

Sakura: el mago ataco, al parecer tiene que ver algo con shaoran, no entiendo lo que esta pasando…

Yukito: pero esa no es razon para que estes tan triste, que ocurrio?

Sakura: -soprendida- como supiste que estaba asi?

Yukito: lo note a penas, fue el choque

Sakura: es que lo que pasa…

Yukito: yue me esta preguntando si tubo que ver con shaoran la pelea entre ustedes

Sakura: si, lo que paso es que, shaoran durante el dia de hoy tubo algo de fiebre, y lo estaba cuidando en la enfermeria cuando ataco el mago oscuro, nos ataco a nosostros, y me anime a pelear con el, que en poco tiempo me dejo casi fuera de combate, y con eso se levanto shaoran, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y le hizo frente, pero antes de que comenzaran, le pedi que no peleara, y se enojo, me dijo que no me metiera, que no tenia nada que ver con esto, que no me preocupara –bajando la cabeza- a veces no lo entiendo

Yukito: creo que lo que piensa yue, es que shaoran al ver el peligro se arriesgo igual a pelear, ademas recuerda que el te quiere demaciado como para que dejar que alguien te lastime

Sakura: si pero…entonces porque me grito? –mirando al suelo- eso no tiene razon

Yue: no lo se tampoco, tal ves se altero…no lo se

Sakura: -asustada- yue que susto!

Yue: perdon no te diste cuenta no?

Sakura: lo dudo…

-en ese momento entonces llega shaoran y se encuentra con ellos-

Shaoran: hasta que te encuentro, yue? Que haces aquí?

Yue: estaba hablando con sakura, bueno creo que los dejare solos

Sakura: yue pero…

Yue: tranquila…no te preocupes de acuerdo?

-regresa a su forma falsa-

Yukito: bueno, me retiro –le dice a sakura en voz baja- después decime como quedo esto si?

Sakura: esta bien

-yukito se va y quedan solos –

Shaoran: sakura yo…

Sakura: no me digas nada…-mira al piso-

Shaoran: lo siento –apenado- lamento haberte gritado, pero me puse demaciado nervioso, este tipo realmente es poderoso…

Sakura: no te preocupes, lo mismo me dijo yue

Shaoran: y como sabe…le comentaste?

Sakura: si es que mientras caminaba me choque con yukito y nos vinimos al parque para hablar

Shaoran: bueno, no te preocupes, perdoname si?

Sakura: no lo se…yo…

Shaoran: -se sienta- se que no fue la mejor idea, pero lo siento de verdad

Sakura: -lo mira- bueno, pero la proxima vas a ver…-haciendoce la enojada-

Shaoran: -rie- gracias…mmmmm ¬¬

Sakura: no me mires asi!

Shaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: -riendo- esta bien, ahora vas a ver –le hace cosquillas-

Shaoran: -riendo- no no no basta no! –se rie- por favor no!

Sakura: a que no –rie y le sigue haciendo cosquillas-

Shaoran: basta, vas a matarme de la risa –rie abiertamente- basta

Sakura: -sigue riendo y le deja de hacer cosquillas- bien creo que te cambie esa cara –le da un beso-

Shaoran: -sonrie- asi parece –la abraza- ufff por lo menos volvi a respirar

Sakura: mmmm ¬¬ que malo!

Shaoran: no te enojes –le da un beso- si?

Sakura: -le sonrie- mmmm ya vas a ver –rie- jejeje

Asi paso el rato, entre abrazos y besos hasta que fueron a la casa de sakura

Sakura: habra alguien en casa?

-toma una llave escondida bajo la maseta-

Sakura: que idea, siempre esta la llave de mas en la casa…

-abre la puerta y deja la llave donde estaba-

Sakura: kero ya llegue!

-baja kero-

Kero: hola sakurita…mocoso? Que haces aca?

Shaoran: a quien le decis mocoso?

Kero: a ti mocoso

Shaoran: callate peluche…

Kero: mocoso!

Shaoran: peluche

Kero: ya vas a aver- se tranforma-

Shaoran: a bien… la que me faltaba

Sakura: KERO!

Kero: sakurita…no te enojes…

Sakura: entonces basta!

Kero: esta bien

-deja una bandeja con unos trozos de pastel y un el te-

Continuara….


	14. Explicaciones

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 14 - Explicaciones

En el capitulo anterior, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, adrian, eriol y cherry, con los guardianes habian ido a recibir a meiling, con la sorpresa que la madre de shaoran tambien venia con ella, y reciben un ataque de una persona misteriosa, y una llamada misteriosa, al igual al otro dia en la secundaria, tambien recibieron el mismo ataque del mismo mago, que provoco una leve riña entre sakura y shaoran, por suerte estos se arreglan,y van hacia la casa de sakura y se encuentran con kero, pero ahora… ¿que tiene que ver el talismán y ese mago oscuro?

Los tres estaban tomando el te, cuando a kero se le ocurre preguntar…

Kero: que hacen ustedes dos aca?

Sakura: este… kero recuerdas el ataque de ayer, bueno esta mañana se presento el mago y al parecer ahora lo hemos visto, pero sigue siendo igual de poderoso.

Kero: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –alarmado-

Shaoran: no grites tanto muñeco, que para ser un peluche aturde tu voz

Kero: no es momento para eso mocoso, esto no es peligroso?

Shaoran: este tipo, ni el concilio sabe nada tienen una idea del perfil –saca una carpeta enorme de la mochila- aca esta…-la abre-

Sakura: hoe! Que enorme! Tanto encuentran?

Shaoran: no, es un papelerio que tengo que arreglar,pero en las primeras hojas esta el perfil de este tipo.

Kero: dejame ver –toma las hojas y comienza a leer- " el nombre es desconocido, pero su alias es mago oscuro, edad 45 años, habilidades en magia occidental – oriental oscuras, defensa y ataque poderosos, tener mucho cuidado con este sujeto es de peligrar todo si anda suelto"

Sakura: que? con razon que me costo atacarlo…-confundida- si no escuche mal dijiste defensa y ataque en base a magia oscura no?

Shaoran: asi es, al parecer este tipo conoce todo sobre la magia oscura tanto oriental como occidental, asi que estamos en un buen lio.

Kero: mocoso…no tendra que ver con el talismán de que te entregaron no?

Sakura: como crees kero?

Shaoran: no lo se, realmente se que el talismán este, es viejisimo, hasta lo debe haber usado mi padre alguna ves, pero lo mas extraño que sabe todo lo que va a pasar –se detiene en seco- ahora lo entiendo…-nervioso- por los mil demoños! Este talismán es del mismo mago…

Sakura: que que! –alarmada-

Shaoran: diablos! –mira el reloj- a ver si estan todavía en clases – trata de hablar con eriol- a ver si no lo agarro despistado –con una gota y cierra los ojos- eriol…responde…

-a la mitad de la clase de lenguaje-

Eriol: -mientras piensa- que extraño, porque este tipo atacara? –se sobre salta en silencio- que? –cierra los ojos concentrado- que ocurre?

Shaoran: hasta que me contestas! –enojado – por cierto eriol, descubrimos con sakura y el peluche la razon por la cual este tipo nos ataca…pero es extraño…

Eriol: cual es?

Shaoran: recuerdas el talismán que estoy cuidando?

Eriol: si… que tiene que ver?

Shaoran: el talismán este tiene la habilidad de ver los ataques del mago oscuro, porque es de el –alarmado-

Eriol: que que? –levantandose en pleno salon- espera un momento

-en el salon-

Profesora: le pasa algo joven?

Eriol: lo siento, puedo salir un momento?

Profesora: de acuerdo le doy diez minutos

Eriol: gracias

-sale del salon y toma su celular-

Eriol: contesta vamos!

-en casa de sakura-

Shaoran: tenia que ser eriol…

-suena el celular de shaoran-

Shaoran: -mira el numero y rie- no lo puedo creer –atiene- eriol?

Eriol: ahora si contame lo que ocurrio

Shaoran: de acuerdo, escucha esto, es de un informe enviado desde el concilio –comienza a leer- " el nombre es desconocido, se le conoce como mago oscuro, edad 45 años, habilidades en magia oriental – occidental, ataque y defensa poderosos, tener mucho cuidado, este sujeto es de peligrar" –suspira- que te parece? Esto es peor de lo que pense

Eriol: -paralizado- no lo puedo creer…

Shaoran: lo peor que este talismán es de este tipo, por eso nos ha estado molestando o eso supongo

-se escucha una explosion desde el telefono de eriol-

Shaoran: eriol? Contesta

-se lo escucha a eriol a lo lejos, ya que del estruendo se le cayo el telefono-

Eriol: diablos! La que me faltaba – toma rapido el telefono- es mejor que vengan rapido este tipo ataca otra ves

Sakura: -interrumpe- shaoran tenemos que ir ahí

Shaoran: de acuerdo eriol ahora vamos!

-termina la llamada-

Kero: de acuerdo vamos

-salen rapido-

-a los cinco minutos llegan a la escuela, estando todos dormidos, solamente estaban los jóvenes magos –

Yue: de acuerdo que quieres?

Raimoon: lo que quieras no lo conseguiras!

Mago oscuro: quienes se creen para hablarme asi?

Nacusun: mas bien dicho que quieres?

Rubimoon: acaso se te ocurre venir a molestar asi no mas?

Mago oscuro: ya callense –los ataca-

-llegan los demas-

Shaoran: proteccion!

-aparece un escudo verde alrededor de los guardianes-

Los guardianes.: gracias

Shaoran: ahora se porque vinistes…

Mago oscuro: estas seguro… acaso no recuerdas la cuenta pendiente que tenemos?

Sakura: de que hablas?

Mago oscuro: no lo recuerdan, al parecer –sonrie maléficamente- ya lo van a hacer

Eriol: de que hablas?

Cherry: acaso estas diciendo que…

Mago oscuro: claro…sus dos amigos son reencarnaciones de unos magos poderosos, de la altura el mago cloww.

Eriol: que que! –alarmado- que diablos estas diciendo?

Sakura: ahora entiendo…-confundida- ese sueño…

Shaoran: de que sueño hablas?

Sakura: de tanto lio que pasamos últimamente lo pase por alto y lo habia olvidado…ahora entiendo… pero que quieres?

Mago oscuro: aunque te acuerdes poco, al parecer no recuerdas lo que se hablo en el sueño…ja –rie- realmente quieres saberlo?

Shaoran: que demoños esta pasando –enojado- no entiendo nada

Sakura: shaoran este tipo, lo que quiere es hacer un mal, no recuerdo cual, pero se que para esto vino

Mago oscuro: bravo, hasta que lo descubres

Sakura: -sarcastica- porque te dejas de molestar un momento? Acaso no tenes modales –enojada-

Mago oscuro: que te crees? –la ataca-

Sakura: -cierra los ojos- poderes de mi estrella permitame hacer lo que les pido sin necesidad de usar la llave estrella…¡escudo!

-aparece un escudo color dorado-

Mago oscuro: con que decidistes mostrar tu verdadero poder…

Sakura: no te creas a penas comienza…viento!

Mago oscuro: jajaja crees hacerme algo? –esquiva los ataques pero se cae de golpe- diablos!

Sakura: te lo dije…trueno!

-la carta le suelta una buena descarga-

Mago oscuro: de acuerdo…esta me la ganaste…pero la proxima no te vas a salvar angel de los cerezos –y desaparece-

Sakura: -cae cansada- uffff pense que no se iria…

Eriol: me podes decir que esta pasando?

Sakura: si…pero…tenemos que despertar a los demas pero subamos a la azotea…les parece?

Todos: si

Sakura: vue…-la interrumpe kero-

Kero: ni se te ocurra

Sakura: esta bien uu –se sube al lomo de kero-

-suben hasta la azotea y cherry levanta el conjuro de sueño-

Shaoran: ahora si sakura, esto si que era un secreto…que ocurrio y que demoños quiso decir este tipo con lo de recien? –medio enojado-

Sakura: esto comenzo asi…-comenza a recordar y contarles-

-flashback-

-hace un año atrás-

-esa noche sakura habia terminado de cenar, yukito se habia quedado en casa(como siempre), kero habia ido a casa de tomoyo y en ese caso estaba sola en su habitación cuando de repente las cartas sakura se salen del libro y rodean a sakura-

Sakura: que les pasa?

Espejo: mi ama, no queremos asustarla, algo extraño va a ocurrir

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Espejo: mi ama, las cartas y yo hemos sentido una magia poderosa y oscura, y no estamos seguras cuando ataque esa presencia, pero, tiene que cuidarse es extraña…pero no sabemos quien es

Sakura: entonces…no saben cuando va a ocurrir no?

-aparece otra card-

Futuro: no quiero alarmarla, pero el año que viene…después de la llegada de una de sus amigas…se va a cobrar ese mago contra usted , pero mas contra el desendiente de cloww

Sakura: que?-alarmada- me estas queriendo decir que este tipo va a atacarnos a shaoran y a mi?

Espejo: exacto, por favor, cuando sea el momento, comenteselo a todos, esto va a ser terrible…

Sakura: no me asustes asi espejo por favor…

Futuro: no es que la asustemos, es la verdad, por favor tenga mucho cuidado mi ama

-ambas regresan a su forma de cards y las cartas sakura regresan una por una a la mano de sakura-

Sakura: por dios, ahora que voy a hacer?

-esa misma noche mientras duerme-

Sakura: es que es esto? –mientras mira lo que ocurre, pero al parecer es ignorada-

Angel de los cerezos: no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, mago oscuro, esta pelea la ganaste, pero la proxima y en cuanto reencarne no lo vas a lograr, porque junto al lobo de la luna te ganaremos

Mago oscuro: si claro eso lo veremos…

-de golpe se despierta-

Sakura: que fue eso? Por dios…que querra decir esto?

-es interrumpida por el brillo de una de sus cards-

Sakura: que? –la card cae en su mano- sueños? Por dios…-asustada- entonces quiere decir que este sueño es verdad?

-termina el flashback-

Shaoran: con que eso paso?

Sakura: si, perdon por decirselos ahora

Eriol: lo entiendo, por eso futuro te lo dijo

Tomoyo: pero el mago oscuro quiere tomar venganza del angel de los cerezos y del lobo de la luna, quiere decir que es sobre ustedes –mirando a sakura y shaoran-

Shaoran: ahora entiendo…

Adrian: que podemos hacer entonces…

Cherry: es complicado…pero no podemos hacer nada

Meiling: pero que dices?

Shaoran: es verdad, el problema es con nosotros –mira a sakura- sakura recuerdas lo que ocurrio antes de que le dijeras eso al mago?

Sakura: si… el al parecer uso un conjuro que termino con matarnos, para variar…

Eriol: ahora entiendo porque cloww estaba tan molesto…hace poco recorde una batalla pero no se de donde salio, ahora me encajan las piezas

Tomoyo: que horrible…creen que va a volver a pasar?

Sakura: lo dudo…-piensa- mi poder anterior se libero hace un momento…ese es el verdadero poder que tengo, ademas de la habilidad con el poder de las estrellas

Shaoran: me estas queriendo decir que….

Eriol: lo sabia… sakura lo sospeche hace mucho, pero no sabia de donde venia tu poder…es muy fuerte

Shaoran: no me digas que soy el unico de los tres que no libero el total del poder –perplejo y con una gota-

Sakura: asi parece, pero es la primera ves que uso ese conjuro sin usar el baculo –mira la llave – aun asi me preocupa

-suena un celular-

Shaoran: ahora quien diablos llama? Y mas en un problema asi! –enojado-

Sakura: -con una gota- es mi hermano –atiende- que pasa hermano?

Touya: como que pasa? Acaso me tomas por idiota, que fue ese poder que senti…

Sakura: fue el mio, después te voy a explicar hermano es demaciado…

Touya: si claro, ademas no solo yo lo sintio, el espiritu de mama se aparecio preocupada y para variar papa se dio cuenta de lo que paso…

Sakura: que que? –cierra los ojos- es cierto…-toma una carta- carta sakura…ayudame con lo que te pido, por favor ayudame a ver al espiritu que anda por este alrededor…espejo de la verdad!

-aparece un espejo con marcos dorados-

Touya: que estas haciendo?

Sakura: espera y te lo digo

-un momento después-

Sakura: mama?

Nadeshiko: hija, como has estado?

Sakura: no lo puedo creer…-sorprendida- hermano

Touya: sakura lograste verla?

Sakura: si, en un momento te vuelvo a llamar

Touya: esta bien ten cuidado mounstro

Sakura: que no soy un mounstro!

Touya: cuidado moustro –le corta-

Sakura: hermano…

Nadeshiko: -se rie- que tierno tu hermano, hija no solamente vine a saludar, vi lo que ocurrio, que esta pasando?

Sakura: mama yo…

Shaoran: no se asuste, pero un tipo vino a arreglar cuentas pendientes de hace siglos con nosotros

Nadeshiko: que quieres decir joven?

Shaoran: lo que escucho –serio- ademas me preocupa, pero se que podemos ganarle

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo, pero no dejare de venir a verlos…

Sakura: esta bien mama, que bueno fue poder verte…-contenta-

Nadeshiko: joven –mira a shaoran- cuidala por favor

Shaoran: no se preocupe, eso lo hago desde que la conoci –medio colorado-

Sakura: mama..esa luz que es?

Nadeshiko: perdonen tengo que regresar, mañana a la noche regreso..

Sakura: esta bien mama

Shaoran: antes de que me diga algo no se preocupe que todo va a estar bien –sonrie-

Nadeshiko: muchas gracias, hasta luego

Todos: hasta luego

-el espejo regresa a su forma de carta y va a manos de sakura-

Eriol: puras sorpresas del dia de hoy…

Sakura: es cierto…no lo puedo creer todavía…

Shaoran: les parece si ya salimos? –con una gota- recuerden que saliamos 12:30 que faltaron todos los profesores de los siguientes turnos…

Sakura: es verdad…

Tomoyo: vamos a buscar las cosas…

Todos: si…

-bajan y los guardianes se tranforman a sus formas falsas-

-entran al salon-

Meiling: oh no!

Shaoran: que pasa?

Eriol: nos dejaron tarea de mas…

Tomoyo: es verdad uu

Meiling: debe haber sido porque nos quedamos arriba

Sakura: lo siento…uu fue mi culpa…-apenada-

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

Cherry: es facil, por cierto tenemos que darle las tareas asi que porque no nos reunimos esta tarde?

Sakura: es buena idea, quieren venir a mi casa?

Shaoran: no va a haber problema –con una gotita-

Eriol: lo dudo, nos reunimos 4:30 les parece?

Sakura: es buena idea…

-en la puerta de la secundaria-

Sakura y shaoran: nos vemos!

Los demas: nos vemos no lleguen tarde

Sakura: eeeee! Lo dudo!

-se van caminado-

Sakura: todavía no reacciono fue demaciado para un dia

Shaoran: espero que tu hermano no este en casa

Kero: jajaja entonces no voy a estar solo jajaja

Sakura y shaoran: kero/kerberos! –enojados- que haces aca?

Kero: se creen que los voy a dejar solos?

-aparece spinel y nacusun y se lo llevan sin darle tiempo-

Spi: perdonen ahora lo llevamos

Shaoran: gracias spinel

Sakura: gracias nacusun

Ambos: de nada.

-se lo llevan de prepo a kero-

Sakura: que gracioso…

Shaoran: lo se –la abraza- creo que se habian despistado…y no lo vieron que vino con nosotros

Sakura: lo se…

-siguen camiando y llegan a casa de sakura-

Sakura: -entrando- hola? Ya llege!

Touya: mounstro se supone que me ibas a llamar,-por lo bajo- mocoso…que haces aca?

Sakura: hermano, me olvide, perdoname, por cierto ya deja de molestar a shaoran, y NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO –le grita-

Shaoran: que molesto que sos…no podes estar sin hacer un comentario no?

Touya: mejor cerra la boca mocoso, mounstro que tienen que hacer?

Sakura: mas tarde vienen unos amigos mios, tenemos que preparar unas cosas y terminar unas tareas. –lo toma de la mano a shaoran- vamos? –lo mira-

Shaoran: esta bien

Touya: ojito…con mi hermana mocoso…-lo mira con cara de querer matarlo-

Shaoran: ya callate…

-y suben-

-ya en el cuarto de sakura-

Sakura: ufff que molesto que es –enojada-

Shaoran: ya no te enojes –la abraza- comenzemos con lo que tenemos que hacer

Sakura: esta bien…-mira en su mochila y saca las cosas- ay no….

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: por donde comenzamos?

Shaoran: por lo que veo tenes el libro de matematicas en la mano –rie-

Sakura: es que es lo peor del asunto es esto…-mira el libro de matematica- shaoran…por cierto…realmente esta semana no entendi lo que explico el profesor me podrias ayudar?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, que es lo que no entendiste?

Sakura: lo de la pagina 84 a la 89 no entendi nada…

Shaoran: bien –toma el libro de el- ahora esto es asi…

-pasa un rato y terminan con la tarea de matematicas-

Sakura: gracias, ahora si entiendo –le sonrie- perdon por pedirte que me lo explicaras –apenada-

Shaoran: tranquila, he notado que las matematicas para vos son un lio

Sakura: -sonrojada- gracias ¬¬

Shaoran: -se rie- bueno no te enojes –la abraza- ademas no tenia problema de explicartelo asi que deja de decir esas cosas –le da un beso-

Sakura: -sonrojada- esta bien…no hay problema –le da otro beso-

Se seguian besando hasta que alguien entra sin aviso…

Touya: sakura tienes tele…-se queda estatico- mocoso solta a mi hermana

-sobre salta a los dos-

Sakura: hermano!

Touya: mocoso te dije que tubieras cuidado

Shaoran: que molesto que sos…-piensa por adentro- que idiota…¬¬

Touya: mejor mas respeto….

Sakura: hermano que queres?

Touya: tenes telefono mounstro

Sakura: que no lo soy! Esta bien ahora bajo, ya regreso

-baja rapido-

Sakura: -toma el telefono- hola?

Voz: angel de los cerezos escuchame con atención y no comentes nada o vas a sufrir consecuencias, te voy a estar esperando el lunes proximo a las 22 en el templo de la ciudad, no lleves a nadie, ve sola…-corta la llamada-

Sakura: que? oh no! –piensa- no otra ves…

-sube-

Touya: quien era…

Sakura: -nerviosa- era meiling, shaoran, tengo que comentarte algo, pero no se si lograre decirte lo que me dijo…

Shaoran: -confuso, pero le sigue la corriente- esta bien

Sakura: hermano me avisas si llegan los demas?

Touya: esta bien mounstro

Sakura: hermano! –lo saca de la habitación-

-cierra la puerta-

Sakura: por dios ahora que hago?

Shaoran: que pasa? Porque dijistes eso?

Sakura: espera, cartas sakura ayudenme con lo que les pido, encarguense de que nadie pueda escuchar lo que estamos hablando, escudo, silencio, candado!

-las tres cartas se encargan de lo que pido su ama-

Shaoran: ahora si decimelo…-medio serio-

Sakura: lo que pasa es que…

Shaoran: que ocurre?

Sakura: shaoran, el mago llamo…

Shaoran: que que?

Sakura: asi es…y me dijo que valla sola al templo tsukimine el lunes a las diez de la noche

Shaoran: diablos…

Sakura: me preocupa lo peor es que me llamo por mi nombre en mi vida pasada, esto va mal en peor

Shaoran: no te preocupes cuando llegen los demas les vamos a comentar de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, candado, silencio, escudo regresen –regresan las cartas- nos queda algo por hacer?

Shaoran: lo dudo, tenemos que esperar a que nos pasen las cosas

Sakura: que bien…¬¬ bueno pero algo es algo

Shaoran: -la abraza- tranquila todo va a estar bien

Sakura: -sonrie- esta bien…

Vuelven a donde estaban antes, solamente que esta ves tubieron un rato largo para cuando paso una hora seguian entre besos y caricias, ni sintieron el timbre ni el aviso del hermano de sakura que habian llegado los demas…

-desde abajo-

Touya: mejor suban antes de que mate al mocoso

Tomoyo: no seas asi

Eriol: mejor vamonos!

-suben y kero abre la puerta-

Kero: les gane –les hace burla a spi y a nacusun cuando se queda estatico- mocoso! Ya suelta a sakurita!-grita enojado-

Sakura: kero! No nos asustes asi! –enojada-

Shaoran: muñeco molesto!

En eso ven que tomoyo traia la camara de video con ella y la miraban todos y rieron

Sakura: tomoyo! –apenada- tenias que grabarnos?

Tomoyo: no me pierdo nada! –rie-

Shaoran: cuando te vas a sacar la costumbre!

Meiling: como que ni escucharon que llegamos no?

-los dos se sonrojan-

Sakura: es verdad…

Nacusun: eso parece –y rie-

Meiling: bueno –saca los libros- a trabajar!

A todos les cae una gota en la cabeza

Sakura: comenzemos!

-pasa dos horas y terminan-

Eriol: diablos demaciada tarea nos habian dejado –bosteza- estoy cansado

Sakura: es verdad…no puedo creerlo todavía

Shaoran: sakura…piensas decirles lo de…

Sakura: no shaoran, no quiero meterlos en problemas

Shaoran: pero sakura…

Sakura: no te preocupes yo me encargare…

Todos: -los miran confundidos- nos perdimos de algo?

Sakura: no, no pasa nada

Shaoran: no esta todo bien, no se preocupen jejeje

Todos: esta bien…

-pasa un rato-

Sakura: bueno ya es tarde no creen? Creo que es mejor que nos preparemos tenemos clases mañana

Shaoran: bien, entonces –con tono chistoso- levantemos el campamento

-todos se rien-

Meiling: ay shaoran, que te pico ahora?

Shaoran: nada…estoy bien…-se rie-

Los demas: bien ahora si que levantamos el campamento –se vuelven a reir- vamonos a casa…

-todos bajan acompañados por sakura-

Sakura: van a estar bien?

Todos: si, no hay problema

Sakura: hasta mañana entonces

Todos: hasta mañana

-se queda un momento shaoran-

Shaoran: mejor espere un momento antes de irme

Sakura: ten cuidado si?

Shaoran: tranquila, no tengas miedo

Sakura: bueno nos vemos mañana, si?

Shaoran: si, hasta mañana –le da un beso- te amo

Sakura: -sonrojada- yo igual, hasta mañana…

-shaoran se va caminando-

Sakura: -suspira- no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho…-otro suspiro- espero que no te ocurra nada malo…-cierra la puerta-

Touya: mounstro, tengo que irme a trabajar

Sakura: a esta hora?

Touya: si es porque me toco el turno de noche, seguramente me voy a quedar en casa de yukito asi que ten cuidado de acuerdo?

Sakura: si esta bien

Touya: te lo encargo peluche –rie-

Kero: gracias…

-y se va-

Sakura: bueno voy a darme un baño y a dormir

-un momento mas tarde-

Kero: buenas noches sakurita

Sakura: buenas noches kero

-se duermen-

-en el sueño de sakura-

Sakura: no otra ves!

Mago oscuro: no vas a poderme ganar angel de los cerezos y menos el lobo de la luna jajajaja

Angel de los cerezos: eso esta por verse!

-pasa un momento a otro-

Sakura: en donde estoy?

Mago oscuro: aquí es donde caeras, sabia que ibas a decirselo al lobo, ja ahora vas a ver –suelta un rayo-

Sakura: ni te atrevas a hacerle daño a shaoran

Mago oscuro: me lo vas a impedir?

-ve como el rayo cae en la casa de shaoran haciendo un destrozo enorme-

Sakura: no!

-se despierta-

Kero: sakurita que te pasa?

Sakura: espera un momento –toma el telefono celular- por favor responde…

-en la mansión li-

Shaoran: como le decia madre lo peor esta por venirse –es interrumpido por un timbre en su celular en particular- es sakura? –mira el reloj- y a esta hora? –atiende- sakura?

Sakura: shaoran estas bien? –sonando nerviosa-

Shaoran: -mas confundido- estas bien? Parece que acabas de tener un mal sueño

Sakura: como lo sabes?

Shaoran: senti algo hace un momento…sakura porque no miras en tu habitación

Sakura: mira al techo –casi grita- oh nooooo no puede ser!

Shaoran: que ocurre? –preocupado-

Sakura: es la carta de los sueños, entonces es real…-se entristece- no puede ser –comienza a llorar, sin que shaoran lo note-

Shaoran: tranquila, es la segunda ves que tenes un sueño de estos no?

Sakura: si…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, no es una premonicion todavía, es apenas un sueño, tranquila

Sakura: pero…

Shaoran: ya tranquila

-shaoran escucha a kero-

Kero: sakurita tranquila…

Shaoran: que le ocurre peluche?

Kero: se quedo muda, ademas estamos solos en la casa, no se que le esta ocurriendo últimamente

Shaoran: kerberos esperame en la puerta voy a ir un rato para alla –le corta- madre me perdona?

Irlean: no hay problema, ten cuidado

Shaoran: muchas gracias –sale para su habitación-

-en casa de sakura-

Kero: mocoso! –enojado- que modales!

Sakura: y shaoran?

Kero: me dijo que venia para aca…

Sakura: no me digas que le dijiste que estabamos solos?

Kero: ups…

Sakura: kero!

Kero: perdon…el sueño me llama –bosteza- hasta mañana

Sakura: esta bien espero a que shaoran llegue hasta mañana

-kero se mete al cajon y sakura prende la luz-

Sakura: y ahora que hago?

-escucha un ruido desde abajo-

Sakura: -asustada- y ahora? La que me falta un ladron

-toma el antiguo baston de porristas y baja-

Sakura: bien no veo nada –busca el interruptor y choca con alguien – aaaayyyy –atina a pegarle con el baston-

Shaoran: tranquila, sakura…-mientras se proteje del bastonazo y prende la luz-

Sakura: shaoran! Como se te ocurre asustarme asi?

Shaoran: pense que te ibas a dar cuenta…pensaste que era un ladron no?

Sakura: asi es…encima como no te vi, no me di cuenta

Shaoran: tranquila, por suerte no me pegaste…a penas no mas, como ves ya estoy aquí

Sakura: y esa mochila?

Shaoran: tranquila, como me dijo el peluche que te quedaste sola, preferi quedarme, aunque se van a quedar pensando mal tu hermano y tu padre

Sakura: no te preocupes esto lo arreglo yo –bosteza- tengo sueño…

Shaoran: esperame en tu habitación me voy a cambiar y voy

Sakura: esta bien…-se va-

-en un momento shaoran esta en el cuarto de sakura-

Sakura: no te dijeron nada?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, mi madre no se molesto

Sakura: que bueno…

Shaoran: ahora no sale – con una gota-

Sakura: que es eso?

Shaoran: la bolsa de dormir

Sakura: mmmm …¬¬ veni…no creo que salga (nota: no sean mal pensados)

Shaoran: -la mira- ya casi –con una gota- bueno…no quiere saber nada con salir

Sakura: ven shaoran –lo tironea del brazo-

-shaoran es arrastrado por sakura, pero se tropiesa no solo con la mochila si no con la bolsa de dormir haciendo que este termine sin querer sobre sakura-

Shaoran: -colorado- perdon…

Sakura: -riendo- creo que fue mala idea

Shaoran: no tanto –se sienta al lado de sakura- la proxima espera un momento

Sakura: -rie- esta bien, mejor vayamos a dormir es tarde

Shaoran: esta bien

-se quedan abrazados, sakura se acomoda sobre el pecho de shaoran y se quedan dormidos-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Kero: sakurita, mocoso alguno de los dos despiertece!

Shaoran: no grites que te pasa?

Kero: como que pasa mocoso van a llegar tarde!

Sakura: hoeeee! No otra ves

Shaoran: me voy a cambiarme ya vuelvo –sale del cuarto-

Sakura: mejor me apuro –en dos minutos se habia cambiado y preparado-

-entra shaoran-

Shaoran: mejor bajemos

-bajan los dos-

Sakura: buenos dias

Touya: buenas dias mounstro, un momento que haces aca mocoso!

Fujitaka: que dices touya –se encuentra con shaoran que esta detrás de sakura- buenos dias hija, joven shaoran

Sakura: buenos dias papa

Shaoran: buenos dias señor kinomoto

Fujitaka: bien, bueno a desayunar

-se sientan-

Todos: gracias por la comida

-los dos minutos siguientes-

Sakura: mejor vamos estamos llegando tarde!

Shaoran: hasta luego

Sakura: hasta luego papá!

-salen casi corriendo de la casa-

A pesar de que corren llegan tarde…

-entran al salon-

Profesor: señorita kinomoto, joven li, ahora por llegar tarde se quedan afuera…

Los dos: si profesor uu

-afuera-

Sakura: es la primera que llegamos tan tarde

Shaoran: si, es por dormirnos tarde

Sakura: bueno, por cierto, gracias por haberte quedado…

Shaoran: no te preocupes…-mira su mochila- ups, menos mal que llegamos tarde, me habia olvidado el libro de esa materia –con una gotita-

Sakura: -rie- a bien…

-pasan las dos horas y entran al salon-

Tomoyo: que les paso?

Meiling: shaoran donde estabas?

Adrian: la madre de shaoran dijo que estaba en casa de sakura no escuchastes esta mañana?

Meiling: estaba medio dormida jejeje

Eriol: y que hacian juntos? –mirada malvadita-

Shaoran: no me mires asi ademas no piensen nada malo

Sakura: lo mismo digo –sonrojada-

Tomoyo: las cosas que me pierdo

-todos rien-

-pasa el dia y van a casa de tomoyo un rato-

-suena el celular de shaoran-

Shaoran: hola?

Anciano 1: joven li?

Shaoran: que pasa? Ocurrio algo malo?

Anciano 1: joven li, el mago oscuro ataco otra ves

Shaoran: que que!

Anciano 1: el reporte informa que la mansión li y la mansión donde vive su tia fueron atacadas

Shaoran: diablos…dame un reporte amplio por favor

Anciano 1: al parecer fue anoche, no sabemos que paso, pero desaparecio la madre de la joven meiling li y una de sus hermanas, no sabemos donde estan, pero esto es terrible, le avisare a su señora madre

Shaoran: de acuerdo, gracias por el aviso

Anciano 1: si sabemos mas les avisaremos

Shaoran: de acuerdo –corta la llamada- por los mil diablos –enojado-

Sakura: -asustada- que ocurre?

Shaoran: este tipo lo voy a matar

Meiling: que ocurre?

Shaoran: meiling no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, pero anoche atacaron nuestras casas en hong kong, y al parecer este tipo secuestro a mi tia y a una de mis hermanas no se sabe nada todavía en donde estan

Meiling: que!

Sakura: eso es terrible!

Shaoran: lo se, me avisaron en el concilio, recien

Meiling: por dios ahora que hacemos?

Shaoran: no lo se

Sakura: ahora entiendo…oh no! La mansión de mi sueños era la de hong kong no puede ser!

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: si! Con esa mansión soñe, ahora lo entiendo….

Eriol: lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada.

Kero: que maldito que es…

Adrian: que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: esperar…solamente esperar…

Continuara…

¿Qué ocurrio con la madre de meiling y la hermana de shaoran¿para que querra este tipo o para que las secuestro? No se pierdan el siguente capitulo…


	15. Errores

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 18 - Un plan, un error y una pelea

Autora: Esta ves lo contare yo…el resumen del cap anterior, como veran la sorpresa fue no tan sorpresa suponiendo, no de mala manera que habia ocurrido, ahora¿quien los saca de ese enorme problema?

Sakura y shaoran, se fueron al parque pingüino donde se encontraron con tomoyo y eriol y entre los cuatro tratarian de arreglar el problema en el cual se metieron.

-En el parque pingüino-

Tomoyo: sakura por aquí!

-ambos se acercan-

Sakura: ahora que estamos los cuatro ahora que hacemos?

Eriol: creo que vamos a tener que hablar con ellos, no nos queda otra.

Shaoran: estas loco? Van a matarnos –alarmado-

Sakura: pero shaoran, es cierto, ya estamos entre el limite y el problema se nos acerca cada ves mas.

Tomoyo: ademas nosotros no contamos con tiempo, yo ya tube que cambiar todo el vestuario, por que se me esta notando ya, y estamos en problemas…

Shaoran: esta bien, pero reunamos a los guardianes, se va a armar un tremendo lio, cuando, tu madre se entere tomoyo y el hermano de sakura tambien…nos van a querer matar a los dos…-poniendose palido-

Sakura: esta noche reunámonos en la mansión, que en donde hicimos la fiesta, es mucho pero se que por lo menos, es algo no les parece?

Eriol: de acuerdo, avisemoles a nuestros padres, para que se reunan,bueno… o como lo hagamos, pero preparence…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, les parece que nos reunamos 8:30?

Tomoyo: creo que estaria bien.

Los tres: bueno, entonces nos vemos a esa hora

Eriol: de acuerdo, nos vemos y preparence, no queremos que lleguen tarde.

Sakura: no hay problema, nos vemos

-se van por caminos distintos-

Shaoran: pero como diablos se lo vamos a decir? Tu hermano va a querer matarme

Sakura: eso lo se, es temprano, es mejor que pensemos en algo, pero no se me viene nada a la mente.

Shaoran: a mi tampoco…

-a las 19:30-

-sakura baja y se encuentra con kero, yukito, su padre y su hermano-

Touya: mounstro para que me pediste que valla?

Sakura: pronto lo sabras –suspira- nos vamos?

-en 20 minutos llegan a la mansión-

Sakura: de acuerdo, esperen en el living ya vamos

Touya: ya vamos quien?

Kero: deja de hacer tantas preguntas

-se va sakura y se encuentra en uno de los gabinetes con los demas-

Sakura: vinieron todos?

Tomoyo: si, mi madre esta medio agresiva, asi que preparense

Eriol: por suerte esta Nakuru, ya le explique lo que paso, asi que si se arma algun lio, entre los guardianes se encargaran de bajar la marea

Shaoran: menos mal que les explicamos a las guardianas y guardianes, asi por las dudas que nos quieran matar…-una gotaza enorme-

Tomoyo: estan listos chicos?

Los dos: si…

-salen y entran al living de la gran mansión-

Touya: mounstro me podes decir lo que esta pasando?

Sakura: a eso estamos por llegar hermano, mejor sientense

-se sientan todos-

Kero: ya se que tenemos algo que hacer

-se levantan los seis guardianes y se tranforman-

Yue: no se preocupen, les ayudaremos.

Sakura: muchas gracias, yue

Sonomi: bien que ocurre? Porque estamos todos aquí?

Eriol: bien lo que ocurre es que….

Shaoran: se que se va a armar un buen escandalo, pero preferimos decirselos con la verdad antes de empeoarla

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que…

Sakura: es que nosotras…

-interrumpe la señora li-

Irlean: que ocurre? Un momento, no lo habia notado, pero que es esa energia?

Sakura: que energia?

Irlean: no me engañas, tu aura y poder cambiaron hace 1 mes y 1 semana, que te esta pasando? Porque ese color de tu aura ademas de que ya es dorado pero brilla demaciado, como si hubiera algo mas –es interrumpida por shaoran-

Shaoran: madre a eso vamos –suspira-

-sin querer kero gruñe y mete la pata-

Kero: ya con tantas vueltas, porque no le dicen que estan las dos esperando un…-lo calla yue-

Yue: ahora si, metiste la pata kerberos –mirando a todos-

Sakura: -piensa- ay no…se entendio mas de la cuenta….

Touya: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –enfurecido- como te atreviste mocoso! –levantandose-

Sakura: touya calmate, por favor

Fujitaka: me pueden decir que esta pasando?

Irlean: lo que ocurre, y no me habia dado cuenta es que con el cambio de aura que tubo sakura, y el poder que se siente desde la joven tomoyo tienen que ver con mi hijo y con el joven eriol.

Sonomi: que cosa? –se para- como pudistes hacer una cosa asi? –la mira a tomoyo- como te atrevistes a hacer eso?

Tomoyo: madre por favor ya calmate –se pone palida-

Eriol: ya calmense, se que tubimos la culpa, en gran parte, pero…

Sonomi: sin peros, tomoyo, te venis conmigo ahora

-se interpone rubimoon-

Rubimoon: de ninguna manera, se me ha encargado la tarea de proteger a tomoyo, y no me importa de quien se trate, solamente cumplire lo que me encargo mi amo.

Touya: mocoso te voy a matar –se le acerca a shaoran- me las vas a pagar

Sakura: ya basta hermano! –nerviosa- ya basta! –se le acerca-

Touya: no te metas mounstro, ahora si que te voy a matar maldito mocoso!

Shaoran: intentalo –se prepara y piensa- yo y mi gran boca ahora si que me va a matar

Fujitaka: ya basta hijo,podrias comportarte?

Touya: -no lo escucha y trata de golpear a shaoran- ahora vas a ver

Meiling: shaoran cuidado con la ventana

Shaoran: -mira para atrás un momento- diablos –se cubre tanto del ataque de touya y el vidrio-

Sakura: shaoran! Hermano basta!

Cherry: hay que detenerlos

Adrian: estas en lo cierto

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, permitanme realizar lo que les pido, ayudenme a detener la furia de mi hermano, por favor, bosque!

-la carta ataca pero rebota y cae al piso-

Eriol: esta protegido por…

Sakura: fantasmas?

Tomoyo: tenemos que ayudarlo

Sakura: hermano ya basta –cierra los ojos- ya basta hermano! –grita- te dije que te detubieras hermano!

-la carta del bosque logra conseguir detener al hermano de sakura a la mitad del destello-

Eriol: mira sakura!

Sakura: que? –abre los ojos- esto es…-mira y toma la carta- ups no era momento para crear una nueva carta, pero es extraña…

Eriol: como se llama?

Sakura: la furia y la union esta con ella…

-se acercan a donde estan shaoran y bosque-

Shaoran: sakura, como se te ocurre usar semejante conjuro? Y mas asi?

Sakura: -no lo mira- perdon, es que no puede hacer nada, solamente asi pude detener a mi hermano –se entristece- lo siento

Shaoran: no ves el riesgo que podes tomar estando asi?

Sakura: ya lo se, solamente trate de ayudarte…-mas triste aun- lo siento

Shaoran: en tan solo pensar que algo te podia pasar casi me muero, pero estoy bien, no lo hagas mas de acuerdo?

Sakura: -con la mirada al piso- no entendiste que dije que lo sentia? –sale corriendo-

Shaoran: espera sakura! –trata de pararse pero no puede- la que me faltaba….

Kero: la que me faltaba ahora como la encontraremos?

Yue: porque no la dejamos sola, ella cuando este mejor regresara, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes ahora –enojado-

-ya adentro-

Shaoran: ven lo que causaron?

Sonomi: lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano, lo siento hija no me esperaba una cosa asi

Tomoyo: ya no te preocupes mama, esta bien, solamente ahora me preocupa sakura, es muy tarde y que ande sola, shaoran, ve a buscarla, le puede pasar cualquier cosa y mas si sigue en el estado en que esta…

Nacusun: mi amo le ayudaremos, creo que podemos encontrarla…

Shaoran: pero como, si ni siento la presencia de ella, se debe haber escondido

Raimoon: recuerde que hay luna llena esta noche, estamos mucho mas sensibles a los cambios magicos, podemos sentir no se como pero se en donde esta…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, esta bien, vamos, ahora regresamos.

-sale montado sobre nacusun-

Shaoran: pero por donde…-cierra los ojos- un momento, vamos hasta el parque pingüino.

Raimoon: para que?

Shaoran: puedo alcanzar a sentir algo –suspira- espero que estes bien –suspira- vamos

-llegan al parque pingüino-

Shaoran: miren por los alrededores de acuerdo? Voy a dar una vuelta a ver si la logro encontrar –se va-

Las guardianas: de acuerdo –se elevan en el aire para ir mirando-

Mientras tanto shaoran sigue caminando hasta que encuentra a sakura, pero esta estaba dormida.

Shaoran: sakura…sakura…-la mueve un poco-

Sakura: -medio dormida- con el que menos tengo ganas de hablar es contigo –le da la espalda- no me molestes…

Shaoran: sakura por favor

Sakura: ya basta…no entendes?

Shaoran: no lo creo y no voy a dejarte sola, entendiste?

Sakura: ya basta…solamente lo que haces es regañarme, me tienes cansada con esa actitud! No entendes?

Shaoran: podrias dejar de quejarte! Haberte ido asi no soluciono nada! Nos preocupas a todos! No podes entender? Hasta el peluche estaba igual de preocupado, por favor, no seas asi, regresemos, por favor –en tono de suplica-

Sakura: si claro, con todo lo que me dijiste?

Shaoran: no te enfades, por favor, todavía no se que me va a decir tu padre con esto, no quiero que todo esto termine asi

Sakura: ahora te importa? Con todos los gritos que me diste?

Shaoran: -molesto- de acuerdo, hace lo que quieras, realmente no te soporto asi –se levanta- voy a avisarle a tu padre que estas bien –sale hasta el rey pingüino y ve a las guardianas- nacusun, raimoon, nos vamos.

Ambas: que le paso?

Shaoran: no importa ahora vamos –enojado-

Ambas: esta bien

Raimoon: yo me quedo, prefiero cuidarla, adelantence…

Shaoran: no…

-aparece sakura-

Sakura: dejala, si se quiere quedar no tengo problema

Raimoon: es encerio?

Sakura: claro, no tengo nada en contra de que te quedes…-lo mira a shaoran- en ese caso pueden ir tranquilos ¬¬

Shaoran: se acuerdo, vamos nacusun

-ambos se van-

Sakura: -suspira- ay shaoran, que ciego que estas…

Natasha: pero que les paso? No nos dijo nada

Sakura: que susto –suspira- es que, últimamente shaoran esta mas agresivo, lo notaste?

Natasha: asi es, pero no entiendo que le pasa, realmente…

Sakura: no quiero causarle problemas, creo que es mejor que me vaya de tomoeda, es lo mejor…-muy triste-

Natasha: pero que? estas loca?

Sakura: es que no quiero ser un estorbo, realmente me siento muy mal, de haberle molestado tanto, es mejor que no lo vuelva a ver…

Natasha: pero…

Sakura: lo siento…encerio, por favor no me digas nada ahora regresa, ya no te preocupes

Natasha: pero…esta bien…-se transforma-

Raimoon: ten cuidado por favor

Sakura: descuida –se va camiando-

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: queeeeeee! Me estas mintiendo

Raimoon: no mi señor, eso mismo me dijo, no queria que nadie carge con ella, y prefirio irse…-triste- es horrible, porque llego a ese lado mi señor

Shaoran: por dios, esto es una locura

Tomoyo: porque no la vamos a buscar debe estar en su casa –mirando a fujitaka-

Fujitaka: de acuerdo si la queremos alcanzar es ahora o nunca

-llegan pero no hay nadie-

Shaoran: la que me faltaba…

Kero: -bajando por la escalera- sakura se ha llevado todo lo que pudo, pero ahora, que son estas? –trayendo 5 sobres-

Tomoyo: dejame ver –las toma- que extraño, las cinco son para, una para eriol y para mi, otra para mi mama y para mi tio,otra para touya, yue, yukito y kero, y la ultima es para ti shaoran –les da los sobres a los mensionados- que extraño

-en ese momento se dividen para leer las cartas en tranquilidad-

A todos les decia lo mismo, pero para shaoran fue ademas de que lo entristecio, es mas, lo puso peor de animo.

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer…-comienza a leer-

-la carta decia asi-

Mi querido shaoran:

Ya para cuando leas esto estare, ya lejos, lamento todo lo el problema que te cause, lamento lo que hice, y siento haberte echo lidiar de esta manera, hoy realmente entendi que por alguna ves tengo que comenzar a arreglarmelas sola, sin que nadie tenga que ayudarme, se que no me entenderas, pero espera hasta que regrese, por favor no me busques, necesito estar sola, no quiero que te entristezcas por mi, no quiero ya causarles mas problemas, de lo cause, lamento todo…lo siento…

Gracias, por haberme echo entender, ahora solamente te queda esperarme siento mucho hacerte esto, perdon.

Solamente te pido que me esperes,

Te quiero muchisimo,

Sakura.

Shaoran: porque? Porque pensastes eso, soy un maldito idiota, no pude pedirte perdon ahora que te lastime, no se que hacer, que puedo hacer! Maldita sea! –le da un puñetazo a la pared- diablos! –se arrodilla- porque…porque!

-desde adentro-

Cherry: que le pasa a shaoran?

Meiling: ya vuelvo –sale hacia donde esta shaoran- estas bien?

Shaoran: como crees que voy a estar bien?

Meiling: tranquilo, que te dijo en esa carta que estas asi?

Shaoran: leelo tu misma –se la da-

Meiling: -termina de leer- no lo puedo creer, entonces todo esto se armo por un…

Shaoran: porque el idiota que no mide lo que dice soy yo meiling

Meiling: ya tranquilo, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo sola, va a regresar no te preocupes.

Shaoran: no lo se, no creo que me quiera volver a ver – voz cortada- ahora si que me puedo morir, ahora si…-golpeando el piso-

Meiling:no seas asi shaoran, por favor, no puedes rendirte

Shaoran: ya no me queda nada, sakura se fue, ya no puedo hacer nada…que idiota nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la lastime, y ahora me doy cuenta…maldita sea!

Meiling: es mejor que te deje solo, vuelve a dentro cuando te sientas un poco mejor si?

Shaoran: si claro…

-entra meiling-

Cherry: que ocurrio?

Meiling: tenemos que encontrar a sakura, si no shaoran, no se que es capas…

Eriol: diablos, pobre shaoran, todo esto se armo por tu culpa –mira a touya-

Yukito: es cierto, tienes razon,busquemos a sakura, pero hagamoslo mañana, ya es tarde

-se escucha un leve portazo-

Meiling: preparence, este es el lado de shaoran que mas da miedo…y mas a ti –mira a touya-

-entra shaoran-

Shaoran: touya tenemos que hablar –enojado-

-a todos les corre un escalofrio-

Touya: de acuerdo.

-salen un momento y regresan al mismo momento-

Touya: de acuerdo mañana a buscar a sakura, no vamos a dejar que se vaya asi como asi…

Eriol: esta bien, mañana comenzaremos.

Continuara…

¿Lograran encontrar a sakura¿ Que ocurrira con shaoran? Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo "Busqueda desperada y una desilusion"


	16. Desilucion

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 19- Busqueda desperada y desilusion

En el capitulo anterior sakura se habia ido, les habia dejado una carta a cada uno y se dispusieron a buscarla pero, les iba a llevar tiempo…

A la mañana siguiente

Shaoran: bueno, busquemos por todos lados, tendremos que buscar aquí y en tokio, de acuerdo?

Los demas: si

Eriol: estas seguro?

Shaoran: asi es, tan lejos no llegaria

-se separan-

Pasan las horas y no habian noticias…

Shaoran: no la podemos encontrar, creen que es mejor esperar un tiempo?

Tomoyo: estas seguro?

Shaoran: es lo unico que podemos hacer…

-unos meses mas tarde-

En una mansión muy particular

Sakura: perdoname que te pidiera que me cubrieras

Bisabuelo: no te preocupes, cuando piensas decirles que estas aquí?

Sakura: no lo se –mira al pequeño que duerme en la cunita- no lo se

Bisabuelo: creo que tiene que ser dentro de unos meses, sonomi me ha comentado, las veces que la fui a ver, en el estado que se encuentra el joven, dicen que de casualidad no esta en el hospital, por las veces que se enfermo, ademas has sufrido demaciado, es hora no crees?

Sakura: es verdad, de acuerdo, pero dentro de dos meses recien….se lo dire a todos

Bisabuelo: esta bien, como quieras.

-en la mansión li-

Meiling: shaoran por favor sal de ahí!-golpeando la puerta-

Shaoran: ya dejame tranquilo –enojado-

Cherry: ya sal de ahí no puedes quedarte toda la vida ahí

Shaoran: ya dejenme me estan cansando

Cherry: que terco sos, vamos meiling

-se queda tranquilo-

Shaoran: -mira y se levanta- donde estaras sakura? Por favor regresa, no se cuanto mas me queda de tiempo, antes de dejar de existir por sentirme tan solo…-se le escapa una lagrima- por favor, regresa pronto

-se acuesta y se vuelve a quedar dormido-

Mientras tanto en el comedor

Eriol: no pudieron no?

Meiling: no, no quiere saber nada con salir…

Eriol: ya va a salir no te preocupes

Tomoyo: como lo sabes?

Eriol: lo presiento

-pasan 8 meses después-

-en aquella mansión-

Sakura: abuelo voy a salir un rato con aráshi, estaras bien?

Bisabuelo: no te preocupes.

Sakura: entonces nos vemos.

-toma el auto y sale-

Sakura: creo que sera mejor que valla a ver como esta shaoran, que lio que se va a armar

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: parece una funeraria –parpadea- bueno…a intentarlo –toca el timbre-

-se abre la puerta-

Meiling: no lo puedo creer –casi a los gritos- sakura?

-desde el comedor-

Eriol: no puede ser escuche mal?

Cherry: vayamos a ver

-se asoman todos por el pasillo-

Meiling: se puede saber en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Sakura: en casa de mi bisabuelo

Eriol: entonces nos mintio

Sakura: yo le pedi ayuda, el no tiene la culpa

Cherry: te sugiero que subas, a shaoran no se lo puede sacar del cuarto…y solo porque no estabas

Sakura: mi abuelo tenia razon, y lo la creia…ahora voy

Tomoyo: pero, espera un momento, el bebe…

Sakura: no preguntes, nacio un mes antes de lo normal

Eriol: ahora me parecia, bueno ve a ver

Sakura: bien

-sube junto con el bebe-

Sakura: shaoran? –toca la puerta y esta le da corriente- tiene un sello, oh no… no lo haras –susurra- espada

-casi se parte la puerta-

Se escucha un llanto en toda la casa

Sakura: perdoname mi pequeño niño –guarda la espada- no queria asustarte lo siento

-se abre la puerta de golpe-

Shaoran: pero que dia…-se queda boquiabierto- no lo puedo creer estoy soñando?

Sakura: ay no te vi, seria un sueño? Si como crees que no rompi el sello? ¬¬

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer, al final, cumpliste con tu palabra –le da un abrazo teniendo cuidado- lo siento…ahora entendi lo que ocurria, lamento haber sido tan idiota para darme cuenta a lo ultimo, lo siento

Sakura: ya no te preocupes, sabia que lo ibas a entender, gracias por haberme esperado…

-se escucha un pequeño llanto-

Shaoran: creo que alguien esta molesto…

Sakura: no es que se asusto por el disturbio que arme recien, todavía no se ha calmado, pobre, los movimientos de magia lo tienen medio aturdido

Shaoran: es normal,pero no pense que fuera tan sensible –lo toma con cuidado al bebe- pobre espero que ya con eso…-se comienza a reir-

Sakura: no comienzes ¬¬

Shaoran: jajaja no te preocupes me ahorro el comentario

Sakura: ah que malo ¬¬

-se asoma una de las hermana de shaoran-

Futie: de que te reis enano? –mira- sakura? –la mira sorprendida-

Las otras tres: que dijiste? –se asoman a lo brusco que terminan por caerse- no lo puedo creer!

Sakura: tranquilas, todavía no se alarmen asi –se rie- que escandalo…

-se abre otra puerta y se escucha el timbre-

Irlean: -sale- que esta pasando?

Futie: nada madre solamente que…

Irlean: sakura? Con que has regresado –soprendida-

Sakura: asi es, creo que … no dejo de dar sopresas no?

Irlean: y ese niño es…

Sakura: asi es, es lo que piensa –sonrie- por cierto quien era?

-se escucha una voz chillona-

Kero: -sube volando- sakuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura: kero tranquilo…

Kero: como que me calme? Por fin has regresado

Shaoran: no te transformes peluche

Kero: porque?

Shaoran: vas a matar de un susto al bebe si no

Kero: que que? –queda cortado- acaso ese bebe es de…

Sakura: no comienzes kero

-desde abajo-

Tomoyo: sakura baja un momento

Sakura: esta bien, puedes con el, shaoran?

Shaoran: no te preocupes ahora bajo junto con el

Sakura: bueno

-baja-

Sakura: papa? Hermano?

Los dos: sakura? Mounstro?

Sakura: -gruñe- ya me llamas mounstro y cuando no lo soy!

Fujitaka: ya tan tierno con tu hermana –se rie- ay hija no vuelvas a hacer eso otra ves –le da un abrazo- no sabes lo que fue para todos esto y mas no saber como estabas

Sakura: lo se –apenada- pero ya no lo repetire, no te preocupes papa

Touya: mas te vale mounstro –se rie-

Sakura: HER…MA…NOOOOOOO! YA NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO! ¬¬

Todos se rien un buen momento

-desde arriba-

Kero: mocoso estas seguro de que sabes como cuidar a tu propio hijo? –riendo-

Shaoran: ya callate peluche!

-el llanto se hace mas potente-

Sakura: -mira hacia arriba- ya regreso, creo que a shaoran le queda bastante por aprender, ya regreso esperenme

-sube-

Sakura: estan bien?

-el llanto se calma-

Shaoran: a bien…

Sakura: -se rie- creo que me fui mucho rato, no es asi mi pequeño? –lo mira al bebe-

Shaoran: al parecer no le gusta separarse de ti…

Sakura: eso es, siempre me ha pasado…desde que nacio que ha sido tan apegado a mi

Shaoran: ahora lo entiendo, me queda mucho por aprender.

Kero: si mocoso

Sakura: kero? Que haces aquí?

Kero: mirando y riendo nada mas

Sakura: que malo eres kero

-bajan-

Ya en el living

Fujitaka: en donde estubistes estos meses?

Sakura: en casa del abuelo papa

Sonomi: ahora entiendo, porque no me dejaba andar por la casa

Sakura: lo se, y que casi me descubres –con una gotita-

Shaoran: cuando fue?

Sakura: hace dos meses, estaba calmando al niño y como no lo logre casi se escucha el llanto por toda la casa y casi…

Sonomi: ahora entendi… eras vos la que estaba con el bebe y el abuelo me dijo que era otra persona

Sakura: -se rie- eso creo…

Touya: mounstro tenias que ser no?

Sakura: her…ma…no…

Todos se rien

Shaoran: bien, ahora

-se siente un temblor-

Sakura: no otra ves!

Continuara…

Avances de cap siguiente:

Sakura: no te creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras!

Mago oscuro: te crees que voy a dejar que el heredero siga aquí?

Shaoran: eso no te lo permitire

Sakura: y yo tampoco…

Voz: y yo menos!

¿Quién era esa voz misteriosa¿De quien se tratara?

Descubranlo en el capitulo siguiente "El principe del trueno a regresado"


	17. Thunder Prince

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 20 - El principe del trueno ha regresado

En el capitulo anterior, sakura volvio a ver a sus amigos y a shaoran, pero para quien no lo llama aparece el mago oscuro, ahora ¿que tiene contra el bebe? Ya lo descubriremos.

-se siente un temblor-

Sakura: no otra ves!

-salen-

Sakura: no te creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras!

Mago oscuro: te crees que voy a dejar que el heredero siga aquí?

Shaoran: eso no te lo permitire

Sakura: y yo tampoco…

Voz: y yo menos!

Sakura: hoe? Quien eres?

Voz: este no es momento, viene a ayudarles

Shaoran: pero quien diablos eres?

Voz: de acuerdo, no es momento pero me presentare, soy Matias, la reencarnación del principe del trueno, después les explico ahora encargemonos de este tipo

Sakura: de acuerdo

Shaoran: no me das buena espina ¬¬

Sakura: shaoran ¬¬ no es momento para esto…

Mago oscuro: porque no dejan de hablar estupideces y comenzamos?

Matias: de acuerdo ahora veras…-toma una esfera- truenos desaten su furia contra quien quiere lastimar a ese pequeño, ahora!

-aparecen unas nubes enormes, y caen rayos-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido, protejanos de los ataques en este momento, escudo!

-aparece un escudo dorado ante los tres-

Matias: desde cuando usas ese conjuro? Vas a agotarte…

Sakura: no te creas que no estube haciendo nada¬¬

Shaoran: de acuerdo… -se concentra- poderes de la luna, ayudenme con lo que les encargo, ataquen a este sujeto, que esta causando estragos, ataque de los elementos ¡Liberate ahora!

-tiembla todo-

Sakura: -cae de golpe al piso- shaoran! Ten cuidado, señora li por favor active el sello o se va a caer la mansión

Irlean: de acuerdo, quedense adentro los demas.

-aparece un enorme dragon chino custodiando la casa-

Sakura: que? que es eso?

Shaoran: madre no se preocupe, se me ocurrio instalarlo hace poco me veia venir un ataque de estos

Irlean: ay por dios, acaso te das cuenta de lo que te puede dañar eso?

Sakura: es cierto

Shaoran: ya no se preocupen –enojado- me estas cansando¬¬

Mago oscuro: jajaja te enojaste ya?

Shaoran: si…-toma un sello marron- ahora vas a ver, sello de la luna, utiliza tu habilidad para terminar con esto, dragon de los elementos¡libera tu poder, ahora!

-se escucha un estruendo de un trueno y una luz no permite ver nada-

Matias: bien terminalo, ya te ayude bastante

Shaoran: de acuerdo –hace un movimiento con las manos- ahora si no molestes –hace como que tiene la esfera- adios, molesto –la lanza-.

-a lo lejos-

Mago oscuro: ya me las vas a pagar!

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: -suspira- ya esta, es la primera y la ultima que hago todo eso junto

Sakura: estas bien?

Matias: estas agotado, te lo dije

Shaoran: ahora que lo decis, me podes decir quien diablos sos en realidad?

-se caen todos-

Sakura: shaoran, que malo no lo trates asi

Matias: gracias –le sonrie-

Irlean: mejor entren, que se esta largando una linda tormenta

Sakura: y lo que no quiero es enfermarme

-entran los tres y se sientan-

Irlean: wei, podrias traernos un poco de te?

Wei: si ahora me encargo.

-se va wei-

Sakura: bien, ahora si quieres puedes explicarnos.

Matias: de acuerdo, no se si me recordaran, pero en la vida anterior, habia sido designado para proteger a una persona

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Eriol: creo que recuerdo algo, tu eres al que en el pasado salvastes al hijo de ellos?

Shaoran: que que?

Matias: así es, cuanto que ha pasado no Clow

Eriol: eso lo se, entiendo porque soy el unico que me acuerdo, porque el que le designe el cuidado fui yo

Shaoran: que? esperen un segundo

Sakura: entiendo, ahora se porque no te reconoci…pero que te ocurrio?

Matias: ese maldito me agarro desprevenido en mi vida pasada y logro matarme por eso no estube en la pelea final

Sakura: -confundida- lo entiendo, con razon…

Matias: no se preocupe, realmente no pienso permitir que esto ocurra dos veces

Shaoran: si claro …¬¬

Sakura: shaoran! Ya basta con tus celos

Shaoran: que no lo estoy

-todos se comienzan a reir y se escucha un par de llantos-

Tomoyo: a bien, ya los despertamos –se levanta-

Sakura: shaoran, vas a tener que cuidar los tonos de voz ¬¬ -se levanta-

-se acercan y toman cada uno a sus bebes en brazos-

Tomoyo: bien que pegastes ese grito…

Sakura: si pero por lo menos…un momento…menos mal que estaban durmiendo…en el momento de la pelea

Matias: es verdad

Shaoran: porque?

Eriol: no te hubiera dejado pelear por eso

Sakura: lo recuerdo…-se rie- no puedo creer que me acuerde ahora

Matias: creo que sera mejor que me retire

Shaoran: tan pronto?

Matias: asi es, solamente tengo que estar cerca en caso de peligro, nada mas

Sakura: pero parece que eres de andar solo o no?

Matias: asi es, lamento no quedarme mas

Sakura: no hay problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras, de acuerdo?

Matias: gracias.

-se retira-

Shaoran: ahora si que las cosas no dejan de impresionarme

Sakura: a mi tampoco.

Comenzaron a pasar algunos años, 4 años para ser exactos, y no habia rastro del mago

-un dia de practica normal-

Shaoran: bien ahora, intentalo

Arashi: ahora? –trata de atacar-

Shaoran: espera que no me prepare –camina para atrás y por una raiz se tropieza y termina en el suelo- au…-ve que tiene la punta de la espada de juguete casi en la cara- bien, me ganaste

Arashi: fue facil…te dejashte ganar

Shaoran: -con una gota en la cabeza- de acuerdo, pero igualmente lo hiciste bien, no tenes que dejar que ataque

-sale eriol-

Eriol: con que ya te dieron una paliza no es asi?

Shaoran: aprende rapido, recien si era una espada de verdad, que dios me salve

Arashi: hola tio, eriol

Eriol: hola mi pequeño sobrino, ahora creo que ya a tu padre, lo alcanzas sin darle tiempo, vas mejorando

Shaoran: es cierto, por cierto y tomoyo?

Eriol: esta con sakura, nadeshiko acaba de descubrir a kero y le dio un buen susto

Arashi: a peluche amarillo chillon?

Shaoran: jajaja –se rie- asi es hijo, ve a ver si quieres

Arashi: si papa! –entra corriendo-

Shaoran: ten cuidado! –con una gotita-

Eriol: no te preocupes mi hija hace lo mismo sale corriendo y no mira por donde camina

Shaoran: vamos adentro tengo que guardar todo esto

-toma las dos espadas-

Eriol: supongo que esta sellado el filo no?

Shaoran: me crees idiota? Claro que esta sellado

Eriol: esta bien tranquilo.

-entran-

Nadeshiko: que peluche, grashiosho

Arashi: ahora, peluche amarillo chillon gracioso –se rie-

Sakura: no sean asi con el pobre kero

Kero: ¬¬

Tomoyo: no te enfades kero

Kero: asi –se tranforma-

Shaoran: kerberos!

Nadeshiko: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa es grandotote –se esconde tras tomoyo- me asusta

Arashi: leon grandotote y enojon –se esconde tras sakura-

Kero: que no me llamen asi!

Sakura: vos solo te lo buscaste kero –se rie-

Kero: ufa, me voy a jugar…-sube-

Arashi: se enojo el leon enojon?

Sakura: es que no le gusta que lo llamen asi, pero creo que se le pasara no te preocupes mi niño

Shaoran: con una caja de o un conteiner de dulces ¬¬

Eriol: es cierto jajaja

-todos se rien-

Sakura: -de golpe- ay no, me olvide, ya regreso

Shaoran: ahora que?

Sakura: me olvide en el escritorio los papeles

Eriol: ve a buscarlos

Sakura: ya regreso –sale-

-toma el auto y sale rapidamente-

10 minutos mas tarde

Sakura: buenas tardes

Vigilante: buenas tardes, dama li, tiene que buscar algo?

Sakura: asi es, olvide los papeles, para la junta de mañana, puedo ir a buscarlos

Vigilante: pase, pero no se quede mucho que no es seguro, andar dentro del edificio

Sakura: si en 15 minutos no volvi, se puede alarmar tranquilamente

-entra apurada-

-ya llegando al casi ultimo piso-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-20 minutos mas tarde-

Vigilante: dama li ¿ se encuentra aquí?

-no hay respuesta-

Vigilante: dama li –se asusta- cielo santo –toma la radio- hay alguien abajo?

Radio: que ocurre?

Vigilante: llamen al señor li a una ambulancia rapido

Radio: que ocurrio?

Vigilante: atacaron a la dama li, y necesito ya a la ambulancia

Radio: entendido espere ahí. Cambio –se corta-

-un momento mas tarde-

Eriol: si claro, pero arashi si eso se te volvio en contra tendrias que hacer esto

Ring ring ring!

Shaoran: que pasa? –atiende el telefono- Buenas tardes, habla Li shaoran

Empleado: señor li tengo que avisarle algo urgente

Shaoran: tranquilo, que te ocurre?

Empleado: la dama li

Shaoran: que paso?

Empleado: vaya rapido al hospital del concilio por favor, no sabemos en que estado esta –se corta de golpe-

Shaoran: diablos, chicos quedense aca, eriol , tomoyo pueden cuidarlo a arashi por un rato

Eriol: shaoran que pasa?

Shaoran: ya regreso -sale-

-se escuchan el ruido de unas llantas-

Eriol: creo que algo ocurrio

Arashi: algo le pasho a mama, tio eriol?

Eriol: tranquilo, dejemos que tu padre se encarge.

-ya en el hospital-

Shaoran: ahora si, diganme que ocurrio?

Doctor: bueno, al parecer en como la encontraron, tenia heridas bastante graves, aunque todavía no ha despertado, es del lado fisico, en cuanto al poder magico alguien la ataco, no sabemos que ocurrio, pero estubo a punto de intentar matarla

Shaoran: diablos, no tenia que haberla dejado ir sola

Enfermera: doctor, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Enfermera: la dama li ha despertado

Shaoran: podemos ir a verla?

Enfermera: claro

-los conduce a la habitación donde esta sakura-

-abren la puerta-

Sakura: -con dolor de cabeza- ay pero que fue lo que me golpeo?

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: shaoran, estoy bien pero

Shaoran: sakura, sabes que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: creo que si –comienza a contarle-

-Flashback-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-termina el flashback-

Shaoran: ahora lo entiendo, entonces alguien ataco y burlo la seguridad, diablos –toma el telefono y sale- ya regreso

-un momento mas tarde entra otra ves shaoran-

Shaoran: listo, acabo de reforzar la seguridad en la casa, no se que esta pasando

Sakura: ya no te preocupes, por ahora estoy bien, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Sakura: no podria darme una aspirina? Me duele demaciado la cabeza

Doctor: de acuerdo, traela por favor

Enfermera: enseguida

-ya vuelve con una aspirina y un vaso de agua-

Enfermera: espero que se le pase.

Sakura: gracias –se la toma-

Shaoran: eriol y tomoyo, se quedaron cuidando a los chicos, ya le avise de la seguridad

Sakura: bien –trata de sentarse- auch! Parece que me pego un camion

Doctor: -se rie- no es eso, es que en las enredaderas que la encontramos estaba como que le hubieran dado un buen golpe por eso ahora se siente asi

Sakura: pero igual parece eso…

Shaoran: voy a pasar la junta a otro dia

Sakura: pero shaoran…

Shaoran: no, me pidas que no la pase, mira como estas, es mejor que descanses

Doctor: su esposo tiene razon, el golpe que le pegaron fue suerte que no fuera peor

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien, pero aunque sea puedo ir a casa?

Doctor: si pero descanse, de acuerdo?

Sakura: si, no se preocupe, voy a estar bien.

-se van a la casa-

Sakura: ahora subo shaoran

Shaoran: de acuerdo, ahora voy para alla

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: ya descansa, me quedare viendo como arreglar este lio

Sakura: esta bien

-se queda dormida-

Continuara…

Avances cap. Siguiente:

-pero que esta pasando!-

-sakura despierta!-

-pero porque? Porque haces esto? Quien eres?-

-Sakura!-

¿Quién esta en los sueños de sakura¿Quién ataco esa tarde a sakura?

Descubranlo en el cap. Siguiente: " Tres sueños y un miedo"


	18. Prince Back

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 21 - El principe del trueno ha regresado

En el capitulo anterior, sakura volvio a ver a sus amigos y a shaoran, pero para quien no lo llama aparece el mago oscuro, ahora ¿que tiene contra el bebe? Ya lo descubriremos.

-se siente un temblor-

Sakura: no otra ves!

-salen-

Sakura: no te creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras!

Mago oscuro: te crees que voy a dejar que el heredero siga aquí?

Shaoran: eso no te lo permitire

Sakura: y yo tampoco…

Voz: y yo menos!

Sakura: hoe? Quien eres?

Voz: este no es momento, viene a ayudarles

Shaoran: pero quien diablos eres?

Voz: de acuerdo, no es momento pero me presentare, soy Matias, la reencarnación del principe del trueno, después les explico ahora encargemonos de este tipo

Sakura: de acuerdo

Shaoran: no me das buena espina ¬¬

Sakura: shaoran ¬¬ no es momento para esto…

Mago oscuro: porque no dejan de hablar estupideces y comenzamos?

Matias: de acuerdo ahora veras…-toma una esfera- truenos desaten su furia contra quien quiere lastimar a ese pequeño, ahora!

-aparecen unas nubes enormes, y caen rayos-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido, protejanos de los ataques en este momento, escudo!

-aparece un escudo dorado ante los tres-

Matias: desde cuando usas ese conjuro? Vas a agotarte…

Sakura: no te creas que no estube haciendo nada¬¬

Shaoran: de acuerdo… -se concentra- poderes de la luna, ayudenme con lo que les encargo, ataquen a este sujeto, que esta causando estragos, ataque de los elementos ¡Liberate ahora!

-tiembla todo-

Sakura: -cae de golpe al piso- shaoran! Ten cuidado, señora li por favor active el sello o se va a caer la mansión

Irlean: de acuerdo, quedense adentro los demas.

-aparece un enorme dragon chino custodiando la casa-

Sakura: que? que es eso?

Shaoran: madre no se preocupe, se me ocurrio instalarlo hace poco me veia venir un ataque de estos

Irlean: ay por dios, acaso te das cuenta de lo que te puede dañar eso?

Sakura: es cierto

Shaoran: ya no se preocupen –enojado- me estas cansando¬¬

Mago oscuro: jajaja te enojaste ya?

Shaoran: si…-toma un sello marron- ahora vas a ver, sello de la luna, utiliza tu habilidad para terminar con esto, dragon de los elementos¡libera tu poder, ahora!

-se escucha un estruendo de un trueno y una luz no permite ver nada-

Matias: bien terminalo, ya te ayude bastante

Shaoran: de acuerdo –hace un movimiento con las manos- ahora si no molestes –hace como que tiene la esfera- adios, molesto –la lanza-.

-a lo lejos-

Mago oscuro: ya me las vas a pagar!

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: -suspira- ya esta, es la primera y la ultima que hago todo eso junto

Sakura: estas bien?

Matias: estas agotado, te lo dije

Shaoran: ahora que lo decis, me podes decir quien diablos sos en realidad?

-se caen todos-

Sakura: shaoran, que malo no lo trates asi

Matias: gracias –le sonrie-

Irlean: mejor entren, que se esta largando una linda tormenta

Sakura: y lo que no quiero es enfermarme

-entran los tres y se sientan-

Irlean: wei, podrias traernos un poco de te?

Wei: si ahora me encargo.

-se va wei-

Sakura: bien, ahora si quieres puedes explicarnos.

Matias: de acuerdo, no se si me recordaran, pero en la vida anterior, habia sido designado para proteger a una persona

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Eriol: creo que recuerdo algo, tu eres al que en el pasado salvastes al hijo de ellos?

Shaoran: que que?

Matias: así es, cuanto que ha pasado no Clow

Eriol: eso lo se, entiendo porque soy el unico que me acuerdo, porque el que le designe el cuidado fui yo

Shaoran: que? esperen un segundo

Sakura: entiendo, ahora se porque no te reconoci…pero que te ocurrio?

Matias: ese maldito me agarro desprevenido en mi vida pasada y logro matarme por eso no estube en la pelea final

Sakura: -confundida- lo entiendo, con razon…

Matias: no se preocupe, realmente no pienso permitir que esto ocurra dos veces

Shaoran: si claro …¬¬

Sakura: shaoran! Ya basta con tus celos

Shaoran: que no lo estoy

-todos se comienzan a reir y se escucha un par de llantos-

Tomoyo: a bien, ya los despertamos –se levanta-

Sakura: shaoran, vas a tener que cuidar los tonos de voz ¬¬ -se levanta-

-se acercan y toman cada uno a sus bebes en brazos-

Tomoyo: bien que pegastes ese grito…

Sakura: si pero por lo menos…un momento…menos mal que estaban durmiendo…en el momento de la pelea

Matias: es verdad

Shaoran: porque?

Eriol: no te hubiera dejado pelear por eso

Sakura: lo recuerdo…-se rie- no puedo creer que me acuerde ahora

Matias: creo que sera mejor que me retire

Shaoran: tan pronto?

Matias: asi es, solamente tengo que estar cerca en caso de peligro, nada mas

Sakura: pero parece que eres de andar solo o no?

Matias: asi es, lamento no quedarme mas

Sakura: no hay problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras, de acuerdo?

Matias: gracias.

-se retira-

Shaoran: ahora si que las cosas no dejan de impresionarme

Sakura: a mi tampoco.

Comenzaron a pasar algunos años, 4 años para ser exactos, y no habia rastro del mago

-un dia de practica normal-

Shaoran: bien ahora, intentalo

Arashi: ahora? –trata de atacar-

Shaoran: espera que no me prepare –camina para atrás y por una raiz se tropieza y termina en el suelo- au…-ve que tiene la punta de la espada de juguete casi en la cara- bien, me ganaste

Arashi: fue facil…te dejashte ganar

Shaoran: -con una gota en la cabeza- de acuerdo, pero igualmente lo hiciste bien, no tenes que dejar que ataque

-sale eriol-

Eriol: con que ya te dieron una paliza no es asi?

Shaoran: aprende rapido, recien si era una espada de verdad, que dios me salve

Arashi: hola tio, eriol

Eriol: hola mi pequeño sobrino, ahora creo que ya a tu padre, lo alcanzas sin darle tiempo, vas mejorando

Shaoran: es cierto, por cierto y tomoyo?

Eriol: esta con sakura, nadeshiko acaba de descubrir a kero y le dio un buen susto

Arashi: a peluche amarillo chillon?

Shaoran: jajaja –se rie- asi es hijo, ve a ver si quieres

Arashi: si papa! –entra corriendo-

Shaoran: ten cuidado! –con una gotita-

Eriol: no te preocupes mi hija hace lo mismo sale corriendo y no mira por donde camina

Shaoran: vamos adentro tengo que guardar todo esto

-toma las dos espadas-

Eriol: supongo que esta sellado el filo no?

Shaoran: me crees idiota? Claro que esta sellado

Eriol: esta bien tranquilo.

-entran-

Nadeshiko: que peluche, grashiosho

Arashi: ahora, peluche amarillo chillon gracioso –se rie-

Sakura: no sean asi con el pobre kero

Kero: ¬¬

Tomoyo: no te enfades kero

Kero: asi –se tranforma-

Shaoran: kerberos!

Nadeshiko: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa es grandotote –se esconde tras tomoyo- me asusta

Arashi: leon grandotote y enojon –se esconde tras sakura-

Kero: que no me llamen asi!

Sakura: vos solo te lo buscaste kero –se rie-

Kero: ufa, me voy a jugar…-sube-

Arashi: se enojo el leon enojon?

Sakura: es que no le gusta que lo llamen asi, pero creo que se le pasara no te preocupes mi niño

Shaoran: con una caja de o un conteiner de dulces ¬¬

Eriol: es cierto jajaja

-todos se rien-

Sakura: -de golpe- ay no, me olvide, ya regreso

Shaoran: ahora que?

Sakura: me olvide en el escritorio los papeles

Eriol: ve a buscarlos

Sakura: ya regreso –sale-

-toma el auto y sale rapidamente-

10 minutos mas tarde

Sakura: buenas tardes

Vigilante: buenas tardes, dama li, tiene que buscar algo?

Sakura: asi es, olvide los papeles, para la junta de mañana, puedo ir a buscarlos

Vigilante: pase, pero no se quede mucho que no es seguro, andar dentro del edificio

Sakura: si en 15 minutos no volvi, se puede alarmar tranquilamente

-entra apurada-

-ya llegando al casi ultimo piso-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-20 minutos mas tarde-

Vigilante: dama li ¿ se encuentra aquí?

-no hay respuesta-

Vigilante: dama li –se asusta- cielo santo –toma la radio- hay alguien abajo?

Radio: que ocurre?

Vigilante: llamen al señor li a una ambulancia rapido

Radio: que ocurrio?

Vigilante: atacaron a la dama li, y necesito ya a la ambulancia

Radio: entendido espere ahí. Cambio –se corta-

-un momento mas tarde-

Eriol: si claro, pero arashi si eso se te volvio en contra tendrias que hacer esto

Ring ring ring!

Shaoran: que pasa? –atiende el telefono- Buenas tardes, habla Li shaoran

Empleado: señor li tengo que avisarle algo urgente

Shaoran: tranquilo, que te ocurre?

Empleado: la dama li

Shaoran: que paso?

Empleado: vaya rapido al hospital del concilio por favor, no sabemos en que estado esta –se corta de golpe-

Shaoran: diablos, chicos quedense aca, eriol , tomoyo pueden cuidarlo a arashi por un rato

Eriol: shaoran que pasa?

Shaoran: ya regreso -sale-

-se escuchan el ruido de unas llantas-

Eriol: creo que algo ocurrio

Arashi: algo le pasho a mama, tio eriol?

Eriol: tranquilo, dejemos que tu padre se encarge.

-ya en el hospital-

Shaoran: ahora si, diganme que ocurrio?

Doctor: bueno, al parecer en como la encontraron, tenia heridas bastante graves, aunque todavía no ha despertado, es del lado fisico, en cuanto al poder magico alguien la ataco, no sabemos que ocurrio, pero estubo a punto de intentar matarla

Shaoran: diablos, no tenia que haberla dejado ir sola

Enfermera: doctor, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Enfermera: la dama li ha despertado

Shaoran: podemos ir a verla?

Enfermera: claro

-los conduce a la habitación donde esta sakura-

-abren la puerta-

Sakura: -con dolor de cabeza- ay pero que fue lo que me golpeo?

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: shaoran, estoy bien pero

Shaoran: sakura, sabes que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: creo que si –comienza a contarle-

-Flashback-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-termina el flashback-

Shaoran: ahora lo entiendo, entonces alguien ataco y burlo la seguridad, diablos –toma el telefono y sale- ya regreso

-un momento mas tarde entra otra ves shaoran-

Shaoran: listo, acabo de reforzar la seguridad en la casa, no se que esta pasando

Sakura: ya no te preocupes, por ahora estoy bien, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Sakura: no podria darme una aspirina? Me duele demaciado la cabeza

Doctor: de acuerdo, traela por favor

Enfermera: enseguida

-ya vuelve con una aspirina y un vaso de agua-

Enfermera: espero que se le pase.

Sakura: gracias –se la toma-

Shaoran: eriol y tomoyo, se quedaron cuidando a los chicos, ya le avise de la seguridad

Sakura: bien –trata de sentarse- auch! Parece que me pego un camion

Doctor: -se rie- no es eso, es que en las enredaderas que la encontramos estaba como que le hubieran dado un buen golpe por eso ahora se siente asi

Sakura: pero igual parece eso…

Shaoran: voy a pasar la junta a otro dia

Sakura: pero shaoran…

Shaoran: no, me pidas que no la pase, mira como estas, es mejor que descanses

Doctor: su esposo tiene razon, el golpe que le pegaron fue suerte que no fuera peor

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien, pero aunque sea puedo ir a casa?

Doctor: si pero descanse, de acuerdo?

Sakura: si, no se preocupe, voy a estar bien.

-se van a la casa-

Sakura: ahora subo shaoran

Shaoran: de acuerdo, ahora voy para alla

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: ya descansa, me quedare viendo como arreglar este lio

Sakura: esta bien

-se queda dormida-

Continuara…

Avances cap. Siguiente:

-pero que esta pasando!-

-sakura despierta!-

-pero porque? Porque haces esto? Quien eres?-

-Sakura!-

¿Quién esta en los sueños de sakura¿Quién ataco esa tarde a sakura?

Descubranlo en el cap. Siguiente: " Tres sueños y un miedo"


	19. Tres Sueños

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 22 - Tres sueños y un miedo

En el capitulo anterior, el príncipe del trueno, regresó, pero al pasar cuatro años un nuevo enemigo ataca, todavía no se sabe quien es, pero dejo en muy mal estado a sakura, pero ahora… ¿Qué estará soñando?

Esa misma noche…

-en el sueño de sakura-

Sakura: pero que esta ocurriendo, en donde se supone que estoy?

Voz: no te preocupes, pero realmente no quise asustarte

Sakura: tú eres…?

Voz: si, así es, se que suena extraño, pero por fin puedo aunque sea a través de un sueño, poderte advertir lo que ocurre

Sakura: pero que?

Voz: no puedo explicarte mucho, se viene algo horrible

Sakura: pero, no puedes decirme…

-Se escucha otra voz-

Mago oscuro: con que aquí estabas! No voy a dejar que sigas

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Voz: no voy a dejar que le lastimes, entendiste?

Mago oscuro: solamente estas en su sueño jajaja que podes hacer?

Voz: no te creas…no nos vas a vencer

Sakura: pero que esta pasando?

Voz: reencarnación de el ángel de los cerezos, recuerda que tienes que encargarte de lo que esta pasando y ten mucho cuidado.

Sakura: cuidado con que? no lo entiendo…

-aparece en otro lado-

Sakura: pero en donde estoy?

Mago oscuro: vas a pagar por esto maldito

Lobo de la luna: nunca lograras ganarnos, somos mucho más poderosos, nuestras reencarnaciones te aniquilaran!

Mago oscuro: eso crees?

Sakura: ya basta!

Mago oscuro: ya cállate –la trata de atacar-

Lobo de luna: ni lo intentes –se interpone en el ataque-

Sakura: porque nos atacas?

-aparece un hombre con una capucha-

Voz: jajaja yo he vuelto a reencarnar me encargare junto al mago de terminar con ustedes jajaja

Sakura: pero porque? Porque hacen esto?

Voz: sos muy tonta como para darte cuenta –trata de atacarla pero falla-

-en ese momento en la habitación-

Shaoran: pero que esta pasando? –mira a sakura- que es esto? Parece que…oh no, tratare de despertarla, sakura…sakura-la mueve un poco-

-en el sueño-

Lobo de la luna: nunca ganaras!

Sakura: ya basta!

-en la habitación-

Shaoran: vamos sakura, despierta, sakura…

Sakura: -hablando dormida- ya basta, no lo hagas por favor

Shaoran: sakura! Sakura despierta!

Sakura: porque! –se levanta de golpe- oh por dios…

Shaoran: hasta que…-extrañado- que ocurrió?

Sakura: eso fue horrible shaoran…horrible –lo abraza- por dios…

Shaoran: dime que fue lo que soñaste –la abraza y le acaricia el pelo-

Sakura: al principio, no se en donde estaba, pero estaba charlando con alguien familiar –suspira- eras tu shaoran, pero te veías como tu vida anterior, me dijo que quería avisarme o prevenirme de algo pero..

Shaoran: pero que mas ocurrió –mas confundido-

Sakura: me dijo que se venia algo terrible, y de un momento a otro aparecimos en una especie de cuarto oscuro, apareció el mago oscuro y la persona que me ataco en el concilio, pero también estabas ahí, trataron de atacarme, y ..

Shaoran: lo entiendo, pero que paso al final?

Sakura: y me dijo que reencarno para unirse al mago oscuro, y terminar con nosotros de una buena ves, y no se que mas ocurrió, porque me desperté –da un largo suspiro-es realmente terrible

Shaoran: ya tranquila, a penas es un sueño …–piensa para si mismo- aunque el brillo de tu aura indico lo contrario, pero no voy a preocuparte

Sakura: pasa algo?

Shaoran: -saliendo del pensamiento- no no, no pasa nada.

Sakura: -quejandose- au, es cierto todavía no me recupero del ataque y me levante asi no mas –se acuesta- parece que me hubiera golpeado un camion –con una gotita- por cierto, que fue lo que me atrapo?

Shaoran: según cuando me mostraron, una parte era una hiedra magica –gruñe- para variar…

Sakura: shaoran, crees que cuando macunaru nos ataco, tendra que ver con el mago oscuro?

Shaoran: no lo se,pero me extraña, porque los tres –con una gota- bueno los dos que quedan saben usar la hiedra…es raro, pero puede ser

Sakura: -bosteza- creo que todavía tengo sueño ademas son –mira el reloj y le cae una gota en la cabeza- las 3:30 de la mañana

Shaoran: de acuerdo, mejor vayamos a dormir.

-en la mañana-

Sakura: que hora es? –mira el reloj- las 10:30! Oh no! Shaoran

Shaoran: que pasa? –totalmente dormido-

Sakura: es tarde, estamos llegando tarde!

Shaoran: a que?

Sakura: no te acuerdas que la reunion es hoy?

Shaoran: a no, pero no se te va a ocurrir levantarte

Sakura: si no lo haces vos, creo que voy a tener que prepararme

Shaoran: a no eso no

Sakura: ¬¬ mejor apurate-se levanta-

Shaoran: donde pensas que vas –se levanta-

Sakura: a prepararme –entra al baño-

Shaoran: pero…

Sakura: ya basta

Shaoran: ¬¬ esta bien…

-un rato mas tarde-

Se escucha un tremendo chirrido de unas ruedas…

Sakura: desde cuando manejas asi?

Shaoran: desde que se me pasa la hora y llego tarde, nada mas

Sakura: te van a multar la proxima

-salen del auto y entran al gran edificio-

Sakura: buenos dias

Secretaria: llegan a tiempo, la reunion casi comienza

Shaoran: tenias razon –mira a sakura-

Secretaria: mejor pasen, que no es nada bueno hacer esperar

Los dos: gracias

-entran a la sala-

Sakura: lamentamos el retrazo

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

Shaoran: esperen un segundo…que hacen todos aca?-sorprendido-

Tomoyo: es simple tenemos que hablar

-se escucha otra voz-

Touya: mounstro, que esta pasando?

Sakura: -gruñe- que no soy un mounstro… y a que te referis?

Fujitaka: se que te va a sonar extraño, pero estan pasando cosas extrañas no es asi? –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: asi es, pero esto es extraño, no era que no aparecias en caso de peligro? ¬¬ -lo mira a matias-

-se caen todos-

Eriol: tus celos no cambian no?

Shaoran: no son celos, conoces al otro idiota que reencarno?

Matias: a quien?

Sakura: en mi sueño vi a una persona con capa negra, no podia verle la cara

Matias: me tenes que estar cargando –se sienta- no puede ser –comienza a transpirar- es …no lo puedo creer

Shaoran: no me digas que…

Matias: ese tipo es la reencarnación del principe de la oscuridad, en teoria es mi hermano…

Sakura: que que!

Touya: de que hablas?

Tomoyo: pero que dices? No puede ser

Eriol: matias, lo recuerdo, no se quien sea su reencarnación, pero en la vida pasada no eran mas de 6 presencias juntas o no?

Matias: no, reencarnaron los dos y encima…-se detiene en seco- angel de los cerezos, eres la unica que tiene los guardianes al igual que clow y el lobo de la luna no?

Sakura: eso creo

Eriol: no me asustes

Matias: clow, esto se va a poner bravo vamos a tener que cuidar a los niños, estan en peligro, 4 guardianes estan a su alrededor y no sabemos cuando ataquen

Shaoran: no bromees!

Eriol: diablos

Adrian: que queres decir?

Meiling: pero entonces…

Cherry: pero que lio

Sakura: no lo puedo creer

-ese mismo dia a la noche-

Sakura: ahora si que no me faltan las sorpresas

Shaoran: eso que no me la esperaba

Kero: no puedo creer que tengan los dos guardianes

Sakura: yo menos

-se escucha la voz de kero-

Kero: pero que susto! ¬¬

Arashi: hola peluche amarillo

Kero: que no me llames asi

Arashi: peluche molesto?

Kero: no, pero si me seguis llamando asi te juro que…

Nacusun: basta kero!

-se cae kero al piso-

Kero: ufa…

Nacusun: y tu padre?

Arashi: creo que ehstan aquí…

-ambos guardianes lo siguen-

Sakura: arashi seguis despierto?

Shaoran: es tarde hijo, porque no duermes?

Arashi: no pueedo…

Sakura: -se acerca- porque que te ocurre?

Arashi: me da miedito

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Arashi: es que…

Kero: es que tubo una pesadilla un poco horrible…

Nacusun: ahora entiendo…

Sakura: entiendo, no te preocupes, fue solo un sueño

Arashi: esta bien

-ambos lo acompañan a su habitación-

Sakura: ahora trata de dormir,de acuerdo?

Shaoran: no te preocupes mas por ese tipo de sueños, que son un poco raros pero normales –lo arropa-

Arashi: hashta mañana…

Sakura: duerme tranquilo, kero, te quedas?

Kero: no te preocupes

-salen los dos-

Sakura: pobre, no se desde cuando tiene pesadillas

Shaoran: ni yo

-entran a su habitación-

Sakura: estoy cansada, realmente no pense que iba a ocurrir todo esto

Shaoran: yo menos

Sakura: menor descansemos

Shaoran: esta bien –la abraza- hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana –apaga la luz-

-en esa misma noche-

Sakura: no otra ves…

Shaoran: que haces en mi sueño sakura?

Sakura: mas bien dicho que esta pasando?

Mago oscuro: ambos sufriran! Jajaja!

Shaoran: no te creas

Sakura: que te crees?

Mago oscuro: eso es lo que crees

-se siente un estruendo en la casa y el seguro magico de activa-

Arashi: -se levanta- que pasa? Peluche…

Nacusun: kero ve a ver, arashi quedate conmigo

Kero: de acuerdo! –sale rapidamente-

-entra al cuarto-

Kero: pero que? que es esto?

Nacusun: sabes como sacarlos?

Kero: que susto!

Arashi: que ehs ehsto?

Nacusun: no te acerques,es peligroso

Arashi: pero..que lesh pasha a mama y a papa?

Kero: no lo se

-arashi se acerca y trata de despertarlos-

Kero: que haces?

Arashi: ayudo a despertarlos

Kero: no es buena idea

-en el sueño-

Shaoran: no te atrevas!

Sakura: shaoran es un peligro, no podemos defendernos

Shaoran: no lo crees, poderes de la luna necesito su ayuda, dragon del trueno ataca ahora!

-sale un relámpago no solo en el sueño tambien en la habitación-

Kero: maldito mocoso…se le ocurre usar un ataque

Nacusun: sabes despertarlos?

-suena el telefono-

Kero: genial!

-atiende-

Eriol: kerberos?

Kero: eriol, lo sentiste?

Eriol: si, la proteccion en la mansión esta activada al parecer algo esta pasando, esta arashi ahí?

Kero: asi es

Eriol: dile a nacusun que se encarge de protegerlo, toma lo que estoy por mandarte-lo manda-

Kero: es un…que gracioso XD

Eriol: ataca un par de veces eso los despertara

Kero: espera, toma nacusun-le da el telefono- ahora me encargo –se tranforma- espero que lo logre –lanza unas llamaradas-

-en el sueño-

Shaoran: pero que?

Sakura: es kero!

Shaoran: como lo sabes

Sakura: ese poder es de kero

-se comienzan a despertar-

Sakura: -medio dormida- que paso?

Eriol: que paso?

Nacusun: lo logro, menos mal estan asalvo o eso creo…

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Nacusun: toma –le da el telefono- es eriol

Shaoran: eriol?

Eriol: estan bien?

Shaoran: asi es, pero que paso?

Eriol: por poco y no llego, shaoran…esto esta peor cada vez es el segundo sueño y suerte que los despertaron acaso…

Shaoran: si, una pelea

Eriol: diablos!

Shaoran: crees que…

Eriol: no lo se, es el segundo sueño

Shaoran: lo se falta el tercero

Eriol: tene cuidado

Shaoran: lo se, gracias

Eriol: mas vale…

Shaoran: deja de gruñir..

Eriol: -se rie- como lo sabes?

Shaoran: se nota…¬¬

Eriol: de acuerdo, los dejo para que descansen o ya se levanten –se rie-

Shaoran: que hora es?

Eriol: las 9:30 de la…shaoran?

-nadie le contesta-

Eriol: se les hizo tarde jaja –corta la llamada-

Se pasa el dia lleno de reuniones y problemas…

Continuara…

Avances:

-ya es hora de atacar-

-no-

-como que no-

-no lo es-

¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué son esos sueños¿Qué pasara en el tercer sueño? Descubranlo en " el tercer sueño y un ataque sorpresa"


	20. Ataque Sorpresa

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 23- El tercer sueño y un ataque sorpresa

En el capitulo anterior, sakura y shaoran, se reunieron con los demás, para tratar de saber que esta pasando, pero el problema es que empeoro, porque se descubrió que los dos que están armando todo esto, tienen guardianes y tienen que estar alerta, además del tremendo ¿Sueño? O pelea que tuvieron durante ese sueño se vuelve cada ves peor ¿Cuándo llegara ese momento?

El día paso rápido pero alocado, ya por la tarde shaoran se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles y buscando un poco mas de información sobre los guardianes hasta que se topa con un libro, parecido al antiguo libro de las cartas clow, con el mismo color de tapa, pero que su titulo decía "the history"

Shaoran: que es esto? –lo toma y baja de la escalera- nunca lo había visto

-se escucha otra voz-

Sakura: que es lo que no habías visto antes?

Shaoran: ah que susto, no hagas eso o vas a matarme del susto! –gruñe-

Sakura: -se contiene- esta bien, pero que es eso?

Shaoran: no lo se lo acabo de encontrar.

-se sientan en uno de lo sillones-

Sakura: Waaa! Esta lleno de polvo uu

Shaoran: -se ríe- y tan viejo que es…-lo limpia un poco, es extraño

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: lo más raro es que…-mira la primer hoja- oh no…la que me faltaba

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: tenemos que llevarle el libro a eriol

Sakura: no me digas que esta en ingles?

Shaoran: así es…

Sakura: entonces vamos, es temprano, solamente esperemos que este en la casa.

-toman el auto y salen-

Sakura: espero que no se preocupen porque salimos así

Shaoran: -con una gota- tenes razón jeje pero bueno, menos mal que no esta tan lejos O-O

-antes de entrar pasan por el puesto de control, de la embajada-

Vigilante: quienes son?

Shaoran: soy shaoran li, vengo a ver al señor hiraguizawa

Vigilante: un momento por favor

-dentro de la cabina-

Eriol: que ocurre?

Vigilante: señor, en la entrada se encuentra el señor li, quiere hablar con usted, lo dejo pasar?

Eriol: claro.

-ya afuera-

Vigilante: de acuerdo, el señor hiraguizawa me dijo que pueden pasar

Shaoran: gracias –piensa para sus adentros- ya era hora!

-entra con el auto y lo estaciona.

Eriol: que pasa? –desde la puerta del estacionamiento-

Sakura: ah por cierto eriol…

Eriol: que pasa?

Shaoran: tenemos que traducir esto, nos ayudarías?

Eriol: claro.

-entran-

Sakura: por cierto, creo que nos venimos encontrando cosas, pero todas en ingles o me parece…

Eriol: es cierto, bueno ya llegamos, ya acá nadie molesta.

-se sientan-

Eriol: a ver déjame mirar –toma el libro- por lo que veo al antiguo mago clow le gustaba escribir en ingles –con una gota-

Shaoran: estas seguro de saber lo que dice?

Eriol: dame un momento…-comienza a leer- creo que si, espero que no hayan palabras claves –lee en voz alta-

-el texto dice lo siguiente-

" Esta historia, no solamente fue escrita, es con el motivo de advertirles o ayudarles a saber que esta ocurriendo"

Sakura: lo que esta ocurriendo? –extrañada-

Eriol: eso parece –sigue leyendo-

"He de suponer, que han tenido el enfrentamiento con un mago llamado Macunaru, y después el enfrentamiento con las 10 esferas místicas, y ahora hay un nuevo enemigo"

Eriol: oh no, como odio estos libros! –gruñe- cambia de idioma en el párrafo siguiente

Sakura: en que sigue?

Shaoran: déjame ver –lo toma- diablos, como odio esto… a decir verdad me va a tardar un rato, eriol donde tenes los diccionarios?

Eriol: por ahí –señala un estante-

Sakura: a bien, en que esta?

Shaoran: esta en chino, pero en el estilo antiguo y me va a dar trabajo, pero ya conozco algo de ese idioma así que espero no demorar… -toma el diccionario y se sienta en la mesa-

-un momento más tarde-

Sakura: creo que te esta llevando tiempo no?

Shaoran: eso parece, pero…-mira fijamente el libro- creo que hasta aquí –señala el libro – y un par de párrafos mas, están en ingles y en chino, pero ya lo dejas esta en japonés así que será más fácil entenderlo.

Eriol: al parecer cada uno va a tener que leer una parte no es así?

Shaoran: al parecer… que es así

-comienza a leer-

"para cuando estén leyendo esto, es porque se ha presentado un nuevo ataque, y además de cuatro guardianes, no quiero advertir nada, pero ya sabrán que habrá que estar alerta, tanto como ustedes, como los guardianes, sobre el ataque de los dos enemigos"

Shaoran: bueno –con una gota- ahora si que me quede hasta ahí es cambio

Sakura: de acuerdo déjame ver –lo toma- bien ahora sigo yo…-sigue leyendo-

"aunque solamente puedo hablar del nuevo enemigo y el mal que acecha, solamente quiero advertir, que no solamente terminara la batalla en 9 años, explicándome dentro de nueve años, y solamente los nuevos herederos de las cartas, tendrán la llave final para cerrar este poder"

Eriol: dame, ya me volvió a tocar –con otra gotita-

"será una batalla dura, pero si se tienen fe, lograran terminar con ese mal, que tendríamos que haber terminado, hace mucho tiempo.

Tengan mucho cuidado y espero que lo logren.

Reed Clow "

Eriol: ahora si que lo entiendo, pero que podemos hacer?

Sakura: no lo se, además creo que se corta ahí no mas, tendrá que pasar algo para que se siga completando?

Shaoran: no lo se, tendremos que tener paciencia y cuidado

Sakura: es la única que queda

Eriol: creo que es tarde, mejor es que vallan a descansar

Sakura: esta bien

-se van a la entrada-

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ya veremos

Eriol: esta bien, mas vale que me avises si ocurre algo

Shaoran: ya lo se, deja de hablar como si fueras un viejo! ¬¬

Sakura: hasta luego

Eriol: nos vemos, hasta luego.

-salen con el auto-

Sakura: esto es raro, peor ahora

Shaoran: no lo se, hasta donde se…

-llegan a la mansión-

Sakura: esperemos a ver que ocurre, te parece?

Shaoran: pero no entiendo como diablos no supimos del libro este –enojado-

Sakura: recuerda que el destino lo quiso asi

Shaoran: si pero podria haber sido mas util –gruñe-

Sakura: ya deja de enfadarte, ya no podemos hacer nada

Shaoran: esta bien.

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: creo que voy a ir a descansar , la junta de esta mañana me volvio loca, y estoy agotada.

Shaoran: bien, entonces vayamos a descansar.

-veinte minutos mas tarde-

Shaoran: hasta mañana –la abraza-

Sakura: hasta mañana

-esa misma noche en la mansión-

Kero: pero que estara pasando?

-en la habitación de arashi-

Nacusun: que es eso?

Arashi: que cosa?

Kero: a ver, vamos a ver

-bajan hasta que dejan de escuchar el ruido-

Arashi: viene de ahí? No peluchito amarillo?

Kero: ¬¬ si

-entra arashi a la biblioteca-

Arashi: viene de ahí –señala un libro-

Kero: espera ya lo bajo

Arashi: no, dejame a mi peluchito amarillo

Nacusun: sube con cuidado

-sube y toma el libro-

Kero: pero que?

Arashi: que es esto? Libro raro

Kero: asi parece

Arashi: que es eso? Peluchito amarillo –le señala el cerrojo-

-aparece un destello-

Arashi: pero que…

Kero: pero que diablos…-mira extrañado- aaaaaay! XD se parece a nosotros!

-aparece un guardian similar a kero y nacusun, pero solamente que tiene las alitas de angel y un color plateado en la piel-

Arashi: creo que esta como dormido

Kero: eso parece…

Arashi: pero que …-mira el libro- que lindas, se parecen a las de mamá y papá

Nacusun: es cierto, pero tienen un color blanco

Kero: un momento, arashi estas son tuyas?

Arashi: como, peluchito amarillo?

Nekochan: mi amo, no puedo creerlo, volvi a verlo –se pone contenta-

Arashi: no entiendo nada…

Nekochan: me han despertado a tiempo kerberos

Kerberos: eres nekochan no es asi?

Neko: asi es, veo que mi amo es muy pequeño para recordarme

Kero: asi parece

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: lo sentiste?

Shaoran: asi es, parece que un juego de cartas…¿desperto?

Sakura: vayamos a ver, tengo el pensamiento que tiene que ver con arashi

Shaoran: esta bien vamos

-van a su habitación y no lo encuentran-

Sakura: donde estara?

-escuchan desde abajo-

Arashi: entonces…

Neko: asi es, estas cartas son tuyas desde mucho antes, creo que tendre que enseñarte a usar la llave

Arashi: esta bien

Neko: -toma la llave desde el cerrojo y se la da- ahora repite conmigo

Arashi: -toma la llave- esta bien

Neko: llave que guardas el poder de los angeles…

Arashi: llave que guardas el poder de los angeles…

Neko: revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi

Arashi: revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi

Neko: quien acepto esta union contigo¡Liberate!

Arashi: quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

-se tranforma la llave y aparece un baston y una insignea-

Arashi: waaaaaaa! Que enorme! –sorprendido-

-aparecen las cards blancas a su alrededor-

Nacusun: pero son bonitas, ademas tranquilizan

Kero: eso es cierto

Arashi: -sonrie- que bueno es volverlas a ver –mira a nekochan- tambien a ti, mi buena guardiana

Nekochan: me recordo, pense que se habia olvidado de mi –sonrie- por cierto que hora es?

Kero: las 2:30 a.m

Arashi: waaaaaa es tarde! No me voy a despertar a tiempo!

Nekochan: mi amo, hay dos personas mas dentro de la casa?

Arashi: -se queda callado un momento- si mis padres

Nekochan: ya se deben haber dado cuenta de lo que paso

Arashi: mejor subamos

-mientras suben-

Sakura: escuchaste todo eso?

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer

-pasan y justo se topan con arashi-

Arashi: pense que era el unico despierto

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Kero: nada…

Sakura: como que nada? Hay una presencia con ustedes, quien es?

-se asoma una cabecita-

Neko: soy nekochan

Sakura: un momento, tu no eres…

Neko: si, soy la guardiana de arashi, me acaba de despertar

Shaoran: ahora entiendo porque tu poder cambio de fuerza, hijo no puedo creerlo, pense que eramos nosotros solos los que usabamos cartas

Arashi: yo tampoco, hasta que me acorde

Sakura: nekochan que le paso a la otra guardiana

Neko: no habia otra, mi amo todavía no la creo

Arashi: waaaaaa es verdad!

Neko: no se preocupe, cuando sea momento esa guardiana sera creada, no hay de que preocuparse

Kero: como?

Neko: ya no se preocupen

Sakura: arashi ese libro es el de…

Arashi: asi es, es de las cartas

Shaoran: blanco y dorado, que buena combinación

Arashi: eso..-lo interrumpe algo-

-se escucha un rugido fuera de la casa-

Shaoran: ese es el dragon de proteccion, diablos otra ves…

Neko: eso parece

Kero: ahora voy a ver

Sakura: espera kero!

-bajan todos-

Mago oscuro: maldito seas, como despertas a tus cartas y mas ahora

Arashi: te importa?

Mago oscuro: que carácter y vocabulario mejor callate –lo ataca-

Sakura: cuidado!

-arashi salta lo esquiva un par de veces hasta esconderse-

Arashi: de acuerdo –mira la llave- vamos a encargarnos de esto, llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate¡Angel del agua!

-aparece una figura con alas de color azul-

La carta ataca atrapando al mago por sorpresa

Mago oscuro: maldito mocoso! –lo ataca otra ves-

Arashi: salto! Angel del fuego, angel del trueno, angel de la tierra unanse y ataquen!

Aparecen unas figuras similares al angel del agua, pero solamente de color amarillo, rojo y marron

Las cuatro atacan y lo dejan casi sin fuerzas

Mago oscuro: me las vas a pagar mocoso! –se va-

Arashi: nunca mas hago eso –se arrodilla-

Sakura: -se le acerca- que…no lo puedo creer te encargaste del mago oscuro…

Neko: si, creo que …

Shaoran: arashi ten cuidado por favor

Arashi: ya no se preocupen –tranforma el baculo a llave- no hay problema ya pueden regresar

-las cuatro cards vuelven a su forma original-

Arashi:gracias

Sakura: de acuerdo vayamos a descansar, es muy tarde

Shaoran: es cierto mañana quien nos levanta –con una gota-

-entran a la casa-

Neko: entonces hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana…

-se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones-

Sakura: esto me sorprende…

Shaoran: a mi tambien

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: hasta mañana –apaga la luz-

Shaoran: hasta mañana

-en el sueño-

Sakura: no otra ves…

Voz: no dejare que esto siga…

Sakura: que? quien eres

Voz: no dejare que esto siga…

Sakura: pero quien eres?

Voz: no dejare que esto siga

Sakura: pero que! –se despierta- que extraño

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: shaoran…shaoran es tarde

Shaoran: que? –dormido- ya voy –se vuelve a dormir-

Sakura: shaoran…vamos –lo mueve un poco-

Shaoran: ya voy –dormido-

Sakura: vamos shaoran…-comenzando a perder la paciencia-

Shaoran: zzzzzz

Sakura: ahora veras –se rie- agua!

-cae un chorro de agua fria-

Shaoran: -salta de la cama, empapado- sakura te dije que ya voy! –enojado- esta bien ya voy –se mete al baño-

Sakura: gracias agua

-un momento mas tarde-

Arashi: voy a llegar tarde!

Sakura: veo que recien te despiertas

Arashi: si mamá –entra y toma algo de la cocina- llego tarde asi que me voy, nos vemos –sale corriendo-

Shaoran: veo que ese habito lo saco de alguien

Sakura: que malo que eres! ¬¬

Shaoran: buenos dias

Sakura: mejor vamos que llegaremos tarde

-salen-

Vuelve a pasar el tipico dia, hasta que una persona extraña visita el concilio buscando a sakura o a shaoran…

Voz: jajaja ya veras!

-entra al concilio-

Voz: en que piso se encuentra la dama li?

Secretaria: tiene alguna cita con ella?

Voz: ya la habia venido a ver, me dijo que pasara

Secretaria: esta bien

-en ese mismo momento en el otro lado del concilio-

Secretaria: a quien viene a ver?

Mikiara: al señor li shaoran, se encuentra en este momento?

Secretaria: asi es, un momento por favor

Mikiara: espero

-un momento mas tarde en las dos puntas del concilio-

Ambas: ya pueden pasar, piso 45/47

Mikiara: gracias

Voz: gracias

-ambos suben-

Mikiara: es mejor que te apures, esto es urgente

-15 minutos mas tarde-

Mikiara: -toca la puerta- se puede pasar?

-se abre la puerta-

Shaoran: si –se sorprende- no lo puedo creer, mikiara?

Mikiara: shaoran, tengo que avisarte algo es urgente

Shaoran: que pasa?

Mikiara: es sobre el enemigo

Shaoran: de acuerdo pasa

-en la oficina de sakura-

Toc toc toc toc

Sakura: quien es?

Voz: -fingiendo una voz- soy eriol, vine por lo del libro

Sakura: ha cierto! –abre la puerta- un momento, tu no eres eriol

Voz: claro que no, soy tu peor pesadilla

Sakura: pero que quieres

Voz: jaja nunca te lo dire

Continuara…

Avances:

-pero que ocurrio?-

-este tipo me tiene cansado realmente-

-creo que tendre que avisarle a los demas-

-no creo, es un problema personal-

-no te preocupes-

Al otro lado de la sala

-no vas a poder hacer nada y mas si me encargo-

-ni te creas-

-a que no?-

¿Quién sera esa persona misteriosa¿Qué trajo de regreso a Mikiara?

Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo " Viejos conocidos, un libro y el entrenamiento"


	21. Viejos Conocidos

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 24 - Viejos Conocidos, un libro y el entrenamiento

En el capitulo anterior, desperto la antigua guardiana del hijo de sakura y shaoran, a pesar del ataque del mago oscuro arashi logro encargarse de el, con eso recuperando gran parte de la memoria de su vida anterior, al igual que su poder, ahora mikiara ha regresado, todavía se desconoce la razon, al igual la razon por la cual una persona desconocida se hizo pasar por eriol para despistar a sakura¿Qué ocurrira?.

En el despacho de sakura

Sakura: pero quien eres?

Voz: piensas que te lo dire? Jajaja estas muy equivocada!

Sakura: pero que quieres?

Voz: me encargare de que no interfieras, jajaja en cuanto termine contigo, tu esposo ni tu hijo seran capases de terminar conmigo jajaja

Sakura: no, ni lo intentes, primero me enfrentaria a ti

Voz: estas segura, entonces comencemos

-Se escucha una explosion-

Sakura: en donde esta? Es mejor que haga algo, poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme en este momento, protejeme de cualquier ataque de este enemigo¡Escudo!

-se ve como revota una cadena negra contra el escudo-

Sakura: estube cerca, es mejor que salga de aca – comienza a correr- es mejor que llegue con shaoran antes de que sea peor –corre hacia las escaleras-

-en ese momento en despacho de shaoran-

Mikiara: que fue eso? Parecio una explosion y vino de abajo

Shaoran: las cartas de sakura estan activas algo esta pasando –concentrado-

Mikiara: crees que es mejor ir a ver?

Shaoran: es lo mas seguro –va hasta el cajon del escritorio y toma su antigua espada(camuflada)-

Mikiara: vamos

-salen van por las escaleras-

Sakura: oh no va a alcanzarme! –sube la escalera con rapidez pero no mira para adelante-

-en ese mismo momento-

Shaoran: que demoños?

-se chocan los tres-

Mikiara: sakura! Estas bien?

Sakura: si, mikiara? –sorprendida- que haces aquí?

Mikiara: no es momento –mirando al individuo- quien es?

Shaoran: no me digas que te venia atacando?

Sakura: si –suspira-

Shaoran: que diablos quieres?

Voz: quien te crees? Vengo a terminar con ustedes

Mikiara: ahora lo entiendo, son mas de uno, a eso se referia la madre de demian, diablos, fuiste tu la que la ataco lo recuerdo

Sakura: que que?

Mikiara: luego les explico, ahora me encargo –enojada-

Voz: no vas a interferir, porque no lo voy a permitir –rie maléficamente- porque no miran a su espalda?

Sakura: la que me faltaba, salto, espada! –ambas cartas aparecen-

-trata de atacar al semejante ser que aparecio-

Shaoran: espera sakura, no te lanzes a atacar asi!

Sakura: pero si no hacemos algo vamos a estar en problemas

Shaoran: diablos

Voz: jajaja se creen que van a poder hacer algo?

Sakura: nos estas subestimando?

Voz: demuestra de lo que eres capas o acaso falta una persona aquí?

Sakura: ni te creas…

Voz: jajaja alcanzeme si pueden! –desaparece-

Shaoran: diablos! Ahora si que no se donde esta

Sakura: yo tampoco,pero oh no!

Mikiara: estoy pensando lo mismo, tenemos que encontrar urgentemente a tu hijo shaoran

Shaoran: creen que…

Sakura: asi es, me lo dijo cuando aparecio en el despacho

Shaoran: demoñios!

-salen rapidamente-

-un momento mas tarde en las mediaciones del parque pingüino-

Arashi: peluchito amarillo, estas seguro que aca no nos va a ver nadie?

Kero: no te preocupes, he venido mas de una ves con tu madre, no ocurre nada, de ultima nos esconderemos –aguanta la risa-

Arashi: esta bien –se sobresalta- que es eso?

Nekochan: no lo se pero eso viene hacia nosotros –señala una persona con una capa-

Arashi: -toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, muestra tu verdadera forma ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo¡Liberate! –toma el baston blanco- de acuerdo¡Escudo!

-aparece un fuerte escudo blanco-

Voz: mocoso, te crees capas de ganarme?

Kero: quien eres? –se trasforma-

Nekochan: no te creas que vas a hacerle algo a mi amo! –se transforma-

Nacusun: de acuerdo, ya que se tranforman –se tranforma-

-quedan los tres guardianes frente al desconocido-

Voz: jajaja no tardaran

Kerberos: a quien te refieres

Voz: a tu ama, los pase a darles un buen susto y al parecer me siguieron

-en ese momento en el aire-

Shaoran: ahí estan!

Sakura: vamos!

-bajan entrando al escudo-

Sakura: hijo estas bien?

Arashi: si mama, quien es este? –señalandolo-

Sakura: una persona que quiere causar problemas nada mas

Voz: jaja no saben la que les espera –chasquea los dedos-

-se escucha una voz conocida-

Mago oscuro: no puedo creer, que los hayas echo caer en su propia trampa

Principe: yo tampoco

Sakura: no otra ves

Mago oscuro: ja ahora que van a hacer?

Sakura: ni te creas…

Matias: los encontre, diablos, esta ciudad es enorme!

-se caen todos-

Arashi: que susto!

Matias: lo siento, estan todos bien?

Sakura: si, pero que vamos a hacer?

Matias: no se preocupen dejen que me encarge de mi hermano, de lo demas pueden ocuparse

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-de golpe se trasparenta el escudo-

Kero: oye… ya quita el escudo vas a cansarte

Neko: mi amo, tiene razon kerberos, no hay problema puedo protegerlo

Arashi: esperen –cierra los ojos- angel del fuego!

-aparece el mismo angel, pero con alas de color rojas-

Arashi: ataca, has un circulo a nuestro alrededor ahora!

-la carta hace lo que le pidio-

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Arashi: siento que algo se mueve, no se en donde esta, pero siento sus pasos

Sakura: seguro?

-se escuchan 4 voces familiares-

Los cuatro: au eso dolio!

-se caen todos-

Sakura: eriol?

Eriol: siento llegar tarde, no hacia falta que me quemaras –mira a su sobrino-

Arashi: -se rie- lo siento tio, pero no tenias que haberte movido asi

Eriol: bien, ahora si, que esta pasando aca?

Sakura: eriol, creo que esto ya es un lio,oh no, porque vino nadeshiko contigo?

Eriol: que pasa?

Sakura: eriol, estos tipos quieren atacar a los niños no lo recuerdas?

Eriol: tranquila

Shaoran: que piensas hacer?

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

-se escucha un estruendo y se empieza a mover en bloques la tierra-

Sakura: pero que diablos, salto!

Shaoran: rayos, escudo, salto

Arashi: ay no…-mira asustado- espada –mira a las cuatro cartas- bien, lo intentare, angel del fuego, angel del agua, angel del trueno, angel del viento, ataquen ahora! Salto! –se aleja-

-por sorpresa aparece el mago oscuro-

Arashi: -se choca con alguien- que? –mira para atrás- oh oh!

Mago oscuro: ya vas a ver! –lo ataca-

Arashi: si claro-salta-

Mago oscuro: que tonto

Arashi: -toca el suelo para volver a saltar pero tropieza- que es esto!

Sakura: arashi cuidado –recibe un golpe-

Shaoran: como se te ocurre? Ahora vas a ver!

Sakura: -se levanta un poco adolorida- espada! –toma la espada-

Arashi: ten cuidado mama!

Sakura: -voltea un momento- oh diablos

Arashi: mamaaaaa!

Shaoran: diablos, -trata de acercarse pero se lo impiden-

Dark: a donde vas? Estamos peleando recuerdas?

Shaoran: diablos –la esquiva- sakura!

Sakura: -tratando de soltarse- que es esto?

Shaoran: dragon del fuego ayudame!

-el dragon quema lo que estaba atrapando a sakura-

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: si, pero que golpe me di –levantandose-

Dark: jajaja, ahora si que te sacaremos del camino!

Sakura: que?

Dark: son un par de tontos, al tocar el suelo no se dieron cuenta de esto? –le muestra dos esferas-

Sakura: oh no! Dame eso!

Dark: jajaja si claro, recuperalo!

Shaoran: espera, eso no es…entonces…eriol!

Eriol: shaoran no me preguntes, no se en donde esta mi propio sobrino –se defiende con un escudo-

Shaoran: diablos

Darkmoon: jajaja buscaban a alguien? –teniendo en brazos a un inconciente arashi y a nekochan-

Shaoran: oh no, no lo haras –se acerca-

Sakura: ya dejalo! –se acerca tambien-

Dark: si claro –hace aparecer una nube enorme de humo- jajaja dentro de cinco dias , preparence, esta rueda se terminara!...

Shaoran: que?

Darkmoon: en la torre de Tokio en cinco dias, antes del atardecer…

-desaparecen-

Sakura: no puede ser –cayendo de rodillas- porque?

Shaoran: tranquila, me encargare de esto

Eriol: shaoran no sabemos en donde esta

Nadeshiko: que ocurrio con mi primo?

Eriol: por ahora no puedo decirte nada, no te preocupes

Kero: malditos sean, nacusun ayudame a buscar al niño, los poderes de nekochan estan activos, tal ves podamos encontrarlos

Nacusun: de acuerdo

-se alejan rapidamente-

Eriol: esto es un verdadero lio

-se escuchan unas voces-

Mikiara: sakura, shaoran! –llega y ve el desastre- pero que ocurrio?

Sakura: -todavia arrodillada- se lo llevaron mikiara –cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

Demian: es imposible, diablos, tenia que haber llegado a tiempo

Shaoran: se suponia que tenias que ayudarnos –lo mira a matias-

Matias: es la primera ves que fallo en esto, diablos, ire a buscarlo –desaparece-

-aparecen yue, rubimoon, raimoon-

Yue: pero que diablos ocurrio, donde esta…

Mikiara: se lo llevaron, estos malditos

Rubimoon: no puede ser, arashi corre un peligro enorme, estando cerca de ellos

Sakura: eso lo se –se levanta- me las van a pagar, no voy a perdonarles esto, nunca! –piensa- porque, porque el?

-escucha que alguien le responde-

Voz: ya tranquila mamá, ya lograre salir de aca no te preocupes

Sakura: arashi? –dice en voz alta- pero que?

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: espera un momento –se concentra- hijo puedes saber donde estas? Logras ver algo?

Arashi: asi es, creo que estamos en una parte cercana a la torre de Tokio, es un edificio enorme,no se como se ve porque no logro verlo,pero es un edificio muy cercano, es medio antiguo o eso creo

Sakura: esta bien, tratare de alcanzarlos –mira a shaoran- tengo una idea de donde pueden estar.

Shaoran: en donde?

Sakura: según lo que me dijo arashi, el logro ver un edificio antiguo muy cercano a la torre de Tokio

Yue: la antigua embajada de estados unidos

Eriol: es cierto yue, es ahí o en la embajada de Italia, no estoy seguro

Rubimoon: tenemos que ir para alla

Sakura: si

-en ese momento llegan kero y nacusun-

Kero: se donde esta, logre rastrear el poder de nekochan

Sakura: en donde es?

Kero: creo que es la embajada que esta a la derecha de la torre de Tokio

Yue: que buen lugar, entonces estan camuflados

Shaoran: de acuerdo, esto va a requerir medidas drasticas, ya regreso –toma el telefono-

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: ya lo veras –sonrie confiadamente-

-shaoran se aleja de los demas y llama a la cede del concilio-

Shaoran: vamos respondan…

Irlean: quien es?

-se cae shaoran con el telefono en la mano-

Shaoran: madre? Que hace ahí?

Irlean: me informaron del ataque, que esta pasando?

Shaoran: a eso…queria decir

Irlean: que esta pasando?

Shaoran: madre, estos tipos, nos atacaron y secuestraron a arashi, estamos a punto de ir a buscarlo, el problema es que no podemos entrar en la embajada asi no mas, porque se armaria un escandalo en todo japon

Irlean: de eso no se preocupen, tengo una buena idea

Shaoran: que hacemos entonces?

Irlean: vayan a la puerta de la embajada ahí les explicare todo

Shaoran: de acuerdo

Irlean: no se demoren

Shaoran: no se preocupe, gracias madre –corta la llamada- bien ahora tenemos que ir alla

-regresa con los demas-

Sakura: y?

Shaoran: vamos para la embajada a mi madre se le ocurrio un plan, no se que es, pero nos espera alla

Yue: entonces vamos

Kero: esperen,primero volvamos a nuestras formas falsas-se tranforma-

Yue: buen punto

-se transforman todos los guardianes-

Yukito: esta bien, vayamos

Los demas: si

-media hora mas tarde-

Shaoran: pero esta segura madre?

Irlean: no se preocupen, sakura –la mira-

Sakura: que necesita?

Irlean: van a tener que esconderse, asi que utiliza a pequeño, para poder que puedan pasar sin ser vistos, hice una cita con el embajador que esta aquí, es para que tengan tiempo de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien

-se esconden en un callejón-

Sakura: bien preparense –toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder estelar, demuestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta union contigo ¡liberate¡pequeño ayudanos!

-la carta sale y hace casi invisibles a todos menos a irlean li-

Sakura: como odio mirar para arriba, da escalofrios

Mikiara: ya no te quejes

Irlean: estan listos?

Todos acienten

-un momento mas tarde-

Irlean: se encontraria el señor embajador?

Vigilante: quien lo busca?

Irlean: irlean li, hace un momento confirme la cita que tenia para ahora

Vigilante: pase, le informare al embajador que ya llego

Irlean: esta bien

-pasa y llega a unos pasillos cerca de la puerta donde esta el embajador-

Irlean: bien, ahora les toca a ustedes, tienen por lo menos una hora para buscar y encontrar a arashi, de acuerdo?

Shaoran: esta bien madre –programa el reloj-

-se separan todos-

Pasa media hora

Sakura: donde estaran?

Shaoran: alla –señala una habitación-

Sakura: vamos

-entran y ahí sakura utiliza a grande-

Sakura: -susurra- grande ayudanos!

-los vuelve a su tamaño original-

Shaoran: creo que viene de ese lugar

-en esa habitación-

Nekochan: esta puerta esta casi blindada no la puedo romper

Arashi: tranquila, tengo el presentimiento que mi padres estan cerca

Nekochan: como lo sabe mi amo?

Arashi: concentrate y te daras cuenta –le sonrie-

Nekochan: -cierra los ojos- es cierto y vienen para aca!

Arashi: ya tranquila.

-se escucha un golpe-

Shaoran: diablos, vamos a tener que quemarla

Sakura: -contiene la risa- shaoran se nota que es blindada para que la trataste de patear?

-se escucha la voz de arashi-

Arashi: papá, no hagas eso dos veces, que puede lastimarte

Shaoran: arashi?

Arashi: papá la unica forma es quemandola y usando el agua, ya lo intente pero me agote

Shaoran: de acuerdo dejanos a nosotros

Sakura: de acuerdo, agua, fuego!

Shaoran: dragon del fuego, dragon del agua!

-las cuatro cartas se fusionan y atacan-

Sakura: ya casi

-la puerta lanza un crujido-

Sakura: espada! –aparece la espada en su mano- aaaaaaaaa! –ataca a la puerta-

-se escucha otro crujido y la puerta se rompe-

Nekochan: lo lograron!

Arashi: que bien-se levanta – au! Esto esta caliente!-Pasa de un saltito-

Sakura: hijo! –lo abraza- que susto que me di, estas bien?

Arashi: si, mamá las dos esferas estan ahí –señala la mesa-

Shaoran: ahora me encargo-abre el cajon y no puede- con que esas tenemos, espada! –aparece una espada parecida a la de sakura pero con un color verde- aaaaa! –ataca y es lanzado contra unos estantes-

Sakura: shaoran!

Arashi: papa!

Shaoran: que diablos tiene esa cerradura?

Arashi: es extraño, a ver…angel del fuego ataca!

-aparece el angel de alas rojas ataca y le pasa lo mismo-

Sakura: esto es extraño

-escuchan unas voces-

Arashi: oh no han regresado!

-entran-

Principe: maldito mocoso

Shaoran: diablos, ahora tenian que llegar?

Mago oscuro: como diablos supieron que estabamos aca?

Sakura: nuestros guardianes rastrearon a la guardiana de mi hijo, fue facil encontrarlo –sonrie triunfalmente-

Principe: ahora encargemonos de ellos

-se siente una explosion-

Sakura: -con una gota- no podias ser mas creativo? –se rie-

Mago oscuro: esta bien vos te la buscaste –chasquea los dedos-

Arashi: oh oh ,angel del fuego!

-aparece la carta y crea un escudo de fuego-

Shaoran: buena idea, dragon del fuego!

Sakura: bien, fuego!

Shaoran: agua!

-todas las cartas se fusionan y crean una nube de humo-

Principe: donde estan?

-ya afuera-

Sakura: vamos!

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-comienzan a correr-

Sakura: vayamos a donde esta la señora irlean, es mejor que llegemos alla

Shaoran: esta bien vamos

-un momento mas tarde-

Irlean: -mira el reloj- donde estan?

-escucha unas voces-

Sakura: llegamos

Irlean: salgamos, los demas estan afuera.

-salen-

Natasha: lo lograron?

Sakura: asi es

Shaoran: salgamos de aca o vamos a tener problemas

Sakura: vamos.

-un rato mas tarde, en la mansión li-

Tomoyo: esto fue una locura

Eriol: es cierto

Shaoran: ahora lo que no se porque diablos no pude abrir el maldito cajon.

Sakura: yo tampoco, pero en unos dias preparemos

Arashi: es cierto, es mejor que estemos listos

Shaoran: hijo, recuerda que no puedes entrenar de la misma forma que nosotros

Arashi: porque?

Sakura: recuerda, tu poder es enorme, pero no lo resistirias

Arashi: ufa…-baja la cabeza-

Nadeshiko: no te preocupes, te ayudare

Arashi: -levanta la cabeza- gracias –sonrie-

Eriol: en un par de dias, mejor dicho en una semana, preparen todo, este entrenamiento va a requerir mucha energia

Sakura: lo se

Nadeshiko: papá, por cierto, que es esto? –le muestra una esfera-

Eriol: de donde sacaste eso?

Nadeshiko: no se como lo hice, solamente se que toque algo y aparecio

Shaoran: entonces eso fue lo que me lanzo lejos ahí dentro

Sakura: como?

Nadeshiko: no se, pero se que lo tome

Eriol: ay hija, no solamente eso aparecio solo, vos misma lo tranformaste –se rie-

Tomoyo: como?

Nadeshiko: es verdad! –mira a Nakuru- rubimoon lo sabe

Nakuru: asi es, yo estaba contigo cuando paso

-pasa un silencio-

Sakura: ah por cierto mikiara que ocurre?

Mikiara: lo olvide! –toma un talismán del bolso- tomen, creo que tienen idea que hacer

Shaoran: diablos, de donde lo sacaste?

Mikiara: supuse que era de ustedes, el otro que tienes shaoran, es de eriol

Shaoran: dejame ver –mira el talismán- es…

Demian: mi madre ha dicho que saben cuando usarlo, creo que tiene que ver con la pelea final

Sakura: ah! Ya regreso –se levanta-

-entra a la biblioteca-

Sakura: aja! –toma el libro-

-entra al living otra ves-

Shaoran: que paso?

Sakura: mira

-se ve el brillo del libro-

Eriol: como lo pense

Sakura: -se sienta- no pense que volviera a cambiar pero …-abre el libro-

Shaoran: oh diablos, pero que…

Sakura: ahora si que teniamos que ser nosostros, esto lo terminamos por escribir nosotros, nos recuerda como utilizar ese talismán –con una gotita-

Shaoran: dejame ver –toma el libro- a ver –comienza a leer-

"Veo que me han encontrado, quiero explicarles, que solamente este talismán funcionara para cuando sea la pelea final, recuerden solamente los que tengan los elementos descubriran como liberar su poder"

Sakura: esto es raro, no recuerdo que eso estaba escrito

Shaoran: espera todavía sigue

"solamente los elementos, que liberen su ultimo recurso lograra despertar la luz que no se a liberado"

Shaoran: hasta ahí llega

Sakura: esto es raro

Eriol: de acuerdo, hasta mañana o unos dias

Shaoran: veamonos en una semana

-se despiden y se retiran-

Arashi: no doy mas, perdon pero me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana hijo Pasan los dias normalmente, hasta que llega la semana…

-una mañana-

Arashi: mejor es que te corras kero-se rie-

Kero: porque? –se da vuelta- aaaaaaaaa! Echen baja!

-se rien las dos guardianas-

Nacusun: tenias que ser kero…

Kero: te va a salir caro, niñito! –se tranforma- comenza a correr!

Arashi: de acuerdo, velocidad! –corre-

Kero: ven a aca!

Arashi: atrapame si puedes –le saca la lengua-

-mientras tanto en el piso de arriba en la mansión li-

Sakura: creo que, kero no deja de llevarse bien con arashi –rie con una gota en la cabeza-

Shaoran: eso parece

-se escucha un estruendo-

Sakura: mejor bajemos a parar a los dos

Shaoran: bueno, pero antes…

Sakura: pero antes que?

Shaoran: tan rapido pensas escapar?

Sakura: …-se queda callada- que pensas?

Shaoran: -la abraza- mmmmm si eso intentas, lo dudo que logres escaparte –le da un beso-

Sakura: bien, pero si no bajamos ahora, no vamos a poder desayunar, y eriol va a matarnos –rie-

Shaoran: y que importa?

Sakura: a bien –sonrie inocentemente- ahora que piensas?

Shaoran: ven aquí –cierra la puerta-

-mientras tanto abajo-

Arashi: que raro que mis padres no se hayan levantado, el tio eriol debe estar por llegar

Kero: es cierto

Arashi: mejor ire a ver

Neko: no creo que sea necesario

Arashi: dejen de quejarse y acompañenme

-suben los cuatro-

Kero: dejame intentarlo…sakurita…

-no se escucha respuesta-

Kero: ey! Levantense!-perdiendo la paciencia-

-no hay respuesta-

Kero: me canse –golpea la puerta-

-desde adentro-

Sakura: -acalorada- creo que si no le respondemos tira la puerta

Shaoran: espera –aclara la voz- Kerberos podrias esperar?

-se escucha desde afuera-

Kero: podrian apurarse, los hiraguizawa acaban de llegar

Sakura: que?

Kero: estas sorda o que? –ya fuera de sus casillas-

Arashi: apusense ahora les abro, vamos

-las otras dos guardianas se lo llevan a la rastra-

Ya abajo

Arashi: ya va! –abre la puerta-

Eriol: buenos dias

Arashi: buenos dias tio, espero que no te moleste esperar

Tomoyo: porque?

Kero:-sacado de sus casillas- es que no se levantaron

Eriol: no hay problema

Arashi: oh buenos dias nadeshiko, no te habia visto –sonrie-

Nadeshiko: buenos dias –es interrumpida-

-se escucha un enorme ruido-

Arashi: veo que se acaban de levantar, mejor pasen

-ya entrando al comedor-

Neko: realmente no puedo creer que nos hayamos levantado tan temprano

Spi: tanto te quejas?

Neko: -le gruñe- y a vos quien te pregunto? –susurra- peluche mal humorado…

Spi: que? que dijistes?

Neko: nada

Kero: ya para spi

Spi: te salvo la campana, gata chillona ¬¬

-se escuchan pasos-

Sakura: buenos dias, perdon por el retrazo

Eriol: veo que no durmieron anoche –se rie-

Shaoran: cierra la boca ¬¬

Tomoyo: mejor es comenzar no creen?

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-salen al jardin-

Eriol: ya saben como es esto no es asi?

Sakura: asi es, pero como van a entrenar los niños?

Rubimoon: no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso

Shaoran: de acuerdo tengan cuidado.

-se separa todo el terreno en dos campos-

Sakura: hoe? Donde estan? –mira para todos lados- esto no me agrada

-se pone todo oscuro-

Sakura: quien eres?

Voz: acaso no me reconoces?

Sakura: eres…yo?

Sakura1: asi es, creo que te voy a causar muchos problemas

Sakura: no te preocupes, se que estamos entrenando

Sakura1: de acuerdo –comienza un ataque-

Sakura: hoe? Salto! Escudo!

Sakura1: no vas a lograr nada!

-en el otro campo-

Shaoran: diablos, eriol…-enojado-

-escucha un estruendo-

Shaoran: pero que diablos! Salto!

-se escucha la voz de eriol-

Eriol: ahora no, por ahora es pelea sin magia, asi que no hagas trampas.

Shaoran: diablos! –sigue defendiendose-

-en el tercer campo-

Arashi: estas segura?

Nadeshiko: asi es, no te preocupes, me dijo mi padre que necesitabas ayuda con el entrenamiento con la espada, asi que no te preocupes –teniendo una espada en la mano-

Arashi: de acuerdo

-comienza a atacar-

Cuatro horas mas tarde

-En el primer campo-

Sakura: ya no puedo mas, porque esto sigue tan oscuro?

Sakura1: me has ganado,pero tienes que liberarte, pero no puedes usar a luz, esta ves es diferente

Sakura: que?

Sakura1: ya lo descubriras –desaparece-

Sakura: oh no, me quede sola, como odio esto

-Comienza a escuchar voces, que le recordaron a una pesadilla, que ya habia soñado-

-ya me tienes cansado-

-no me molestes mas-

-acaso no entiendes que me molestas?-

-deja de interponerte, solamente me estorbas-

-ya deja de tener miedo, tonta-

-se siguieron repitiendo-

Sakura: pero porque? Porque me dicen eso? –entristecida- porque?

-yo ya no te quiero, no me busques mas-

-solamente eres un estorbo-

-ya no te acerques-

-a si es quedate asi, sola-

-ya por ti no puedes hacer nada ultil-

Sakura: pero porque? –cerrando los ojos- porque me hacen esto?

-ya vete-

-rindete no puedes seguir

-No te quiero aqui-

-no eres nadie-

Sakura: no puede ser, es que ya no quieren que siga aquí?

-en ese momento fuera de ese campo-

Shaoran: eriol no crees que es demaciado eso?

Eriol: espera

Arashi: pero se siente algo extraño, me preocupa

Tomoyo: no se que esta pasando, pero, no es buena idea

Eriol: esperen

-dentro del campo-

Sakura: no puede ser –ya arrodillada- no puedo creer que ya no me quieran aquí, porque, porque, acaso hice algo mal para que me odien asi? –cada ves mas triste- porque son asi conmigo? –se enfada- de acuerdo tanto se creen, acaso ustedes hacen algo por mi? Que diablos se creen?

-fuera del campo-

Eriol: no me la esperaba, mejor escondanse, van a comenzar a volar cosas

-dentro del campo-

Sakura: si tanto es asi, mas te vale que me dejes salir, o te pesara, espada! –toma la espada- ¡AAAAAAAA! –rompe el campo y sale-

Kero: sakurita hasta que…-se congela en seco-

Sakura: que quieres kerberos?

Kero: pero que te pasa? Nunca me llamastes asi –preocupado-

Nekochan: se lo advertimos, no fue buena idea

Eriol: nos queda esperar

Shaoran: esperar que?

Tomoyo: creo que entendi, eriol no sera parte para que apareza una carta sakura nueva, tal como ocurrio con arashi no es asi?

Eriol: asi es, pero esta ves, depende de sakura, salir sola

Shaoran: tenias que ser eriol –gruñe-

-un rato mas tarde-

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: -gruñe- si lo estoy porque?

Shaoran: que diablos te pasa? Podrias parar un poco?

Sakura: ja! Ahora me lo venis a pedir señor mal humorado!

Shaoran: podrias calmarte?

Sakura: no me molestes

Shaoran: no me hagas seguir gritando que no quiero

Sakura: mejor ahorrate tus comentarios –sale-

Shaoran: donde vas?

Sakura: que te importa?

Shaoran: estas loca? Y mas a esta hora? –la toma del brazo- mejor quedate aquí

Sakura: ya dejame tranquila, siempre te estas metiendo en todo!

Shaoran: pero sakura, estoy preocupado

Sakura: no podria creerte

Shaoran: porque no?

Sakura: acaso crees que te puedo creer después de todo lo que he visto?

Shaoran: que cosa?

Sakura: que te importa? Y sueltame! –lo empuja- ya no me molestes, ya no! –sale de la casa corriendo-

Shaoran: Sakura! –quiere salir pero algo lo detiene- pero ahora que diablos

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: pero que se cree?

Sakura: acaso cree que puedo confiar en el, después de eso?

Sakura: no puedo creer, no puedo, ellos simplemente no quieren que este cerca nada mas

Sakura: de acuerdo me quedare aquí –se sienta en una banca- es mejor que me esconda –se esconde en el bosque-

-dos horas mas tarde-

Arashi: que ocurre papá? Donde esta …

Shaoran: no lo se hijo, salio hace unas horas…-sonando preocupado-

Arashi: como que no sabes donde esta?

Shaoran: no lo se, simplemente –gruñe-

Arashi: esta bien, no te enfades, hasta mañana –se va-

-ya en su habitación-

Arashi: que tonto que es mi tio

Neko: ya lo se mi amo, ya lo se

Arashi: hasta siento que mi padre esta enojado conmigo

Neko: lo dudo

Arashi: como saberlo –se queda dormido-

-pasa esa noche-

Shaoran: sakura… donde estas? Ya me estas preocupando, ya no puedo esperar para buscarte, esta demaciado fria esta noche

-toma algunas cosas y sale-

Llegando a las mediaciones del parque pingüino

-se sienta en una banca-

Shaoran: donde estas? Ya me preocupo, no se en donde puedas estar, sakura…

-escucha un sollozo-

Shaoran: que? –se levanta- sakura?

Sakura: -mira- que quieres?

Shaoran: ya deja de mirarme asi, no quiero que estes enfadada, de verdad

Sakura: no lo se

Shaoran: vamos, no te enfades por favor

Sakura: - se queda callada-

Shaoran: por favor –la abraza- vamos hace mucho frio

Sakura: quien te dijo que podias abrazarme?

Shaoran: no comiences

Sakura: porque no? –arquea la ceja-

Shaoran: de acuerdo, quieres ver algo?

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: cierra los ojos, y no los abras hasta que te diga de acuerdo?

Sakura: de acuerdo…

-un minuto mas tarde-

Shaoran: bien abrelos

Sakura: -abre los ojos- que lindo!

Shaoran: sabia que te gustaria

Sakura: pero en donde estamos?

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes, ven

Continuara…

Avances:

-pero que? este lugar no lo conocemos?-

-si, hace mucho que no veniamos por aca-

-que lindo, parece estar mejor que la ultima ves-

-quieres quedarte aquí?-

-estas seguro?-

-claro-

-entonces si-

¿Qué esta pasando con sakura¿Por qué eriol dijo que esperaran¿Qué esta tramando eriol¿Será util el entrenamiento?

Descubranlo, en el proximo capitulo, "Una cabaña,un recuerdo,una noche de luna llena"


	22. Luna Llena

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 25 - Una cabaña,un recuerdo,una noche de luna llena

Se dice que hay momentos especiales, en algun momento de la vida, y cuando ocurren a veces nadie se da cuenta, otras personas si, pero ¿que puede ser tan especial, un lugar, un recuerdo, un presente y un amor, que sigue su curso.

Sakura al abrir los ojos, se encontro con un lugar, que ya conocia, pero no habia regresado hace mucho tiempo, y por esa ves se quedarian¿Qué irá a pasar?.

Entrando a la cabaña…

Sakura: -pensando- pero que? este lugar no lo conocemos? –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: -sonrie- si, hace mucho que no veniamos por aca

Sakura: que lindo, parece estar mejor que la ultima ves –sonrie-

Shaoran: quieres quedarte aquí?

Sakura: estas seguro?

Shaoran: claro

Sakura: entonces si…

Shaoran: que ocurre?

Sakura: no tendriamos que dejar aviso en casa?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de eso –sonrie misteriosamente-

Sakura¿Hoe? –lo mira-

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes, acaso dije algo malo?

Sakura: no, pero…

Shaoran: no hay problema

Sakura: de acuerdo, esta bien, solamente espero que nadie se preocupe

Shaoran: ya deja de pensar en eso –la abraza-

Sakura: a bien, no sabia que estaba la chimenea encendida –mira hacia ese lugar-

Shaoran: ni yo

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: -haciendose el santo- nada, acaso que pensas? –comienza a reir-

Sakura: yo nada –rie- pero alguien si

Shaoran: que? –queda sorprendido-

Sakura: que piensas?

Shaoran: no me busques

Sakura: -se rie- porque no?

Shaoran: a no lo se

Sakura: mejor comienzo a correr, no quiero averiguarlo

Shaoran: -se rie- mejor no hagas nada

Sakura: porque?

Shaoran: solamente digo nada mas…

Sakura: no se peor no lo voy a averiguar –comienza a correr-

Shaoran: eee? Donde vas –la comienza a seguir-

En ves de ser una noche tranquila, termino siendo un juego, bastante tranquilo pero un poco peligroso por la ubicacion de la cabaña.

Sakura: hoe! Olvide esta parte –se resbala- ay!

Shaoran: te dije que era un peligro –le toma la mano- a ver si encima terminas por caerte, ven

-Suben a una especie de extensión de la madera del suelo del comedor-

Sakura: menos mal que habias llegado, si no vaya a saber

Shaoran: si, siempre a tiempo –se rie-

Sakura: no seas malo, me olvide del detalle este

Shaoran: que despistada

Sakura: oh! Que malo que eres!

Shaoran: no te enfades

Sakura: -lo mira- mmmm ahora si que vas a ver–le comienza a hacer cosquillas-

Shaoran: jajaja ya basta –se rie-

Sakura: ah no señor, esta ves no

Shaoran: oh rayos! Jajaja –se rie-

Sakura: -empezando a reir- creo que ya es suficiente, me esta dando risa ya! –rie-

Shaoran: -tomando un buen respiro- ufff un poco mas y muero

Sakura: mejor sera que te quedes callado o no queres que lo vuelva a hacer

Shaoran: -se pone palido- no gracias

Sakura: que extraño, mira como esta la luna, es la primera ves que la veo brillar asi

Shaoran: -mirando hacia la luna- eso parece, a decir verdad no se ve tan mal

-en otro lugar-

Kero: estas seguro?

Arashi: asi parece, que extraño

Neko: es mejor esperar, no hay de que preocuparse

Nacusun: esta bien, pero que tratan de hacer?

Arashi: no es mala idea, pero es mejor que salgamos al jardin

Kero: si, a ver si causamos un incendio –con una gotita-

Arashi: bien, que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Kero: según eriol, deberiamos probar algunas combinaciones para la pelea

Arashi: de acuerdo, espero que no se rompa nada-con una gotita y saca la llave- llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, muestra tu verdadero poder ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate!

Neko: es mejor que comenzemos –se tranforma- tal ves encontremos una forma para que las cartas puedan atacar sin que tengas que usar el baculo.

Arashi: si pero comenzemos-lo interrupe kero-

Kero: espera –trae una carta sakura en la mano- sea mejor que uses a creatividad, es buena idea para crear a los adversarios y no tener problemas

Arashi: bueno –lo toma y comienza a escribir-

"Una noche tranquila, hasta que un gran mounstro, con un gran poder de fuego, ataca en este lugar, no solamente ha sido ese mounstro, cuatro mas con los poderes del agua,trueno,tierra y viento"

"Al derrotarlos aparece un demoño de apariencia picuda, que no se sabra con que te atcaara, pero solamente esos ataques puede usar"

"Una pequeña criatura con poderes sorprendentes para correr y esconderse, sera difícil de vencer, pero encontraremos la forma"

Arashi: ya esta –cierra el libro- carta sakura, por favor ayudame, y has aparecer todo lo que he escrito¡Ahora!

-un momento mas tarde se escucha un gruñido y aparecen las 5 bestias-

Kero: tan rapido te lanzas a pelear contra 5?

Neko: va a ser facil solamente observen

-en la pelea-

Arashi: De acuerdo –toma 7 cartas- angel del fuego, angel del agua, angel del trueno, angel de la tierra, angel del viento, espada del angel, Liberense ahora!

-comienzan a aparecer las cartas y la ultima se tranforma el baculo en una espada con unas alas enormes-

Neko: no es recomendable que haga eso mi amo!

Arashi: ya tranquila, cartas, terminen con estas bestias unanse, y ataquen ahora!

-se escuchan unos estruendos-

Arashi: diablos, salto! –se corre del lugar- se suponia que…ahhhhh!-vuelve a saltar-

Kero: creo que la carta esta mandandole rapido, es porque sakura no las esta usando

Neko: que?

Kero: no te preocupes

Arashi: con que esas tenemos ahora vas a ver, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-salta y corta a la mitad al demoñio-

-en otro lugar de japon-

Sakura: que fue eso –mirando el rayo de luz-

Shaoran: que estaran haciendo?

Sakura: no lo se, se que creatividad esta activa, creo que la estan usando sin avisarme

Shaoran: que raro eso del peluche ¬¬

Sakura: ya le dije a arashi, que si queria utilizarla, que me avisara, pero veo que kero la tomo sin avisarme.

Shaoran: pero que podemos hacer, quedemonos aquí, de ultima regresemos y se sigue con lo mismo.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

-un momento mas tarde se se una cantidad de rayos de colores-

En el parque

Kero: diablos, a quien se le ocurrio darle dulces a spinel?

Neko: no tengo ni idea…

Spinel: QUIERO MAS DULCES! DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEEEESSSS! –lanza rayos por todos lados-

Arashi: cuidado nekochan!

Kero: que! oh no!

Neko: oh oh –sale volando-

-en la cabaña-

Sakura: shaoran, esto esta muy mal, creo que esos rayos son de spinel

Shaoran: dejame ver –le cae una gota en la cabeza-

Sakura: mejor regresemos

Shaoran: -suspira- esta bien

Sakura: ya, no te pongas asi, ya vamos a tener algun tiempo

Shaoran: -la mira- si pero cuando?

Sakura: -medio acalorada- no lo se ya lo sabemos

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

-en el parque pingüino-

Arashi: cuidado con spinel! –saltando y esquivando los rayos-

Kero: -se tranforma- ya espera spinel! Vas a provocar un desastre en plena ciudad!

Spinel: -desesperado- DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEEEEEES! QUIERO MAS DULCEEEEEEEEESSSS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH –sale volando-

Kero: mejor sigamolo a ver que es lo que se le ocurra hacer.

Arashi: buena idea, angel del vuelo!-aparecen las alas en su espalda-

-un momento mas tarde, en el camino-

Sakura: -mira perpleja- me parece que spinel viene hacia nosostros

Shaoran: diablos y no se ve nada bien, creo que el peluche y nuestro hijo lo siguieron

Sakura: eso parece, cuidado!

Shaoran: diablos-esquiva con el auto a spinel-

-afuera-

Arashi: kero, nacusun, siganlo ahora los alcanzamos

Kero: de acuerdo

Nacusun: tengo que ir, esta bien

-ambos guardianes siguen a spinel-

Arashi: espero que no tengan problemas

Neko: es cierto, ese auto no es….

Arashi: ay no, ahora si que me meti en problemas

-se abren las puertas del auto-

Sakura: hijo, acaso alguien le dio dulces a spinel?

Arashi: no se si los encontro en mi mochila, eran de kero

Shaoran: la que me faltaba –enojado- vamos a buscarlo

-se escucha una explosion-

Sakura: y mejor que vayamos rapido!

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: spinel ya basta!

Spinel: DULCES! DULCES! DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEES!-sigue lanzando rayos-

Shaoran: cuidado peluche!

Kero: -se da un susto- aaaaaaahhhhhh –se corre del ataque- fiuuuuuuu

Arashi: tengo una idea, pero le va a dar jaqueca a spinel, cuando se despierte…vamos a tener que tenderle una trampa para detenerlo

Shaoran: que estas pensando?

Arashi: es simple, es utilizar la carta de dulce, para poder engañarlo a spinel, pero tenemos que hacer que se parezca un dulce para que no se den cuenta.

Shaoran: creo que es buena idea, espero que no se de cuenta, entonces comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo –toma la carta- poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido ahora, carta de dulce convierte todo lo que este a nuestro alrededor en dulce¡Liberate!

-aparece la carta, mientras va pasado va convirtiendo arboles en forma de dulce y todo lo que encuentra-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido ahora, ilusion has que spinel crea que son dulces de verdad con tu poder ¡Liberate!

-la carta hace lo que le pidieron-

Kero: mejor que se cubran, si no

Sakura: buena idea –toma otra carta- pode…-la interrumpen-

Mago oscuro: -desde las sombras- ja! No sabia que el guardian de clow era tan comilon –se rie-

Arashi: tenias que llegar ahora? –enojado- que oportuno

Principe: no solamente el yo tambien

Shaoran: la que me faltaba

Sakura: shaoran, arashi cuidado!

Shaoran/arashi: que? salto! –ambos se separan-

-les llega un rayo de spinel al principe y al mago oscuro-

Principe: que demoños…

Arashi: -se rie- spinel esta hiperactivo creo que no se dieron cuenta del ataque

Mago oscuro mejor callate mocoso!

Arashi: oye! A quien le dices mocoso? –enojado-

Mago oscuro: pues al unico que veo –se rie-

Arashi: -gruñe- disparo de los angeles, ataca!

-se ven destellos de luces-

Principe: no va a hacer tan facil, escudo oscuro!

-fallan los ataques-

Sakura: pero que….

Shaoran: cuidado –la quita del ataque-

Sakura: lo siento, estas bien?

Shaoran: estoy bien ahora, lo que no se que esta ocurriendo

Sakura: yo tampoco, pero…

Mago oscuro: la pelea ha comenzado…

Sakura: que!

Principe: asi es, preparence!

Arashi: oh no! –mientras esquiva ataques- tengo que avisarles –toma el telefono y marca- vamos responde…

-en la mansión hiragizawa-

Nadeshiko: que? –toma el telefono y atiende- hola?

Arashi: nadeshiko, tienes que avisarle a mi tio, estamos a mitad de un ataque del mago oscuro

Nadeshiko: -alterada- queeeeeeeeeee! –se tapa la boca de golpe- ups…

Arashi: ya avisales que estoy con mis padres aquí

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo, ahora voy –corta-

-en el parque-

Sakura: pero que vamos a hacer?

Shaoran: esto es una locura

Sakura: cuidado shaoran!

Shaoran: diablos, salto –vuelve a esquivar un nuevo ataque-

Arashi: vamos nadeshiko apurate

Shaoran: que estas pensando?

Arashi: después te lo explico –salta otra ves- me esta cansando esto

-un momento mas tarde-

Eriol: tan lejos no pueden estar

Tomoyo: estas segura, que era el?

Nadeshiko: si, y spinel esta con ellos, porque no esta ni con Nakuru, ni conmigo

Eriol: mejor apuremosnos

-unos minutos después-

Eriol: sakura, shaoran!

Sakura: hasta que llegas eriol

Nadeshiko: estan bien?

Arashi: estamos bien

-se escucha otra voz-

Matias: hasta que los encontre

Arashi: menos mal…que has llegado

Matias: no te preocupes

Mago oscuro: dejemos de hablar y comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo!

¿Qué estara por ocurrir¿Cómo sera la batalla final¿Ganara el mal, o los derrotaran¿Podran vivir tranquilos para siempre?

Esperen a descubrirlo en el ultimo capitulo "la batalla final"


	23. Batalla Final

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo 26 - La batalla final.

Antiguos enemigos regresan, y el problema es grave¿como se solucionara esto?

Mago oscuro: dejemos de hablar y comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo!

Matias: tenga cuidado!

Arashi: que? –esquiva por poco tiempo el ataque-

Nadeshiko: ten cuidado – trata de esquivar unos ataques pero tropieza- oh oh

Arashi: nadeshiko! –salta a tratar de ayudarla-

En el momento que trata de ayudarla no ve el ataque que se le viene encima.

Nadeshiko: sal de ahí, ahora!

Arashi: no, voy a sacarte de aquí

Nadeshiko: no sal, vas a lastimarte

Arashi: dejame que lo casi lo logro

Nadeshiko: cuidado!

Arashi: que? Escu…

Llega el ataque y alcanza a golpearlos

Nadeshiko: te lo dije

Arashi: -no le contesta-

Nadeshiko: hay no…

En otro punto del parque..

Sakura: nadeshiko, arashi! Estan bien?

Nadeshiko: yo estoy bien, pero arashi, no reacciona –comenzando a precuparse-

-van pasando los minutos y solamente, sakura, shaoran, eriol, kero, rubimoon, raimoon, nacusun, spinel, se encuentran peleando ya que nekochan se quedo resguardando a tomoyo, nadeshiko y a un inconciente arashi-

Sakura: no vamos a poder ganarle

Shaoran: no puede ser

Eriol: cuidado!

Matias: diablos!

-los ataques aumentan-

Eriol: esto es imparable

-dentro del escudo-

Arashi: -comienza a reaccionar- que me paso?

Tomoyo: estas bien?

Arashi: si, pero que paso?

Nadeshiko: te atacaron cuando me estabas ayudando no alcanze a ayudarte

Arashi: entiendo, pero que…-mira la pelea- tenemos que ayudarles!

Neko: no mi amo, ya basta, me dijieron que no los dejara salir

Arashi: pero porque?

Neko: sus padres temen que salga mas herido que antes y no quieren que ustes siga peleando

Arashi: por favor, tenemos que ayudarles

Neko: no puedo lo siento

-fuera del escudo-

Sakura: ya te ganaremos ya descubri lo que tengo que intentar –peleando espada con espada contra el mago oscuro-

Mago oscuro: si claro como no…

Sakura: lo intentare!

Mago oscuro: pero que dices de esto? –le muestra una esfera negra a punto de estallar-

Sakura: que! oh no!

Shaoran: sakura!

Sakura: tengo que salir de aca –pero algo la retiene- que diablos…

Mago oscuro: ahora si acabare contigo angel de los cerezos

Sakura: maldito seas –toma dos cartas- poderes de mi estrella ayudame con lo que te pido ahora, has que un refejo de luz que nunca apage a la esperanza, luz! Esperanza! Liberense ahora!

Mago oscuro: muy tarde! Activate esfera oscura!

-se ve un destello y se escucha a continuación una explosion-

Shaoran: sakura!

Los demas: Sakura!

Arashi: mamaaaa!

Se vuelve todo a la normalidad pero algo ocurrio, tanto como el mago oscuro, el principe, y los guardianes, sus poderes desaparecieron, pero lo mas horrible fue cuando…vieron a sakura

Shaoran: no puede ser –se acerca corriendo- sakura!

Arashi: ay no

Tomoyo: sakura!

-los demas se acercan-

Shaoran: no puede ser, no sakura, porque tenias que ser tu…

Eriol: no se siente su presencia no puede ser

Arashi: no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma

Nadeshiko: por favor tia, despierta,que sea una broma…por favor –entristeciendose-

Arashi: no puede ser, No No! No! –igual de triste- diablos al final para que diablos sirve este maldito aparato? –teniendo el talismán en las manos-

Shaoran: no sabia que lo habias traido –lo toma un momento- esperen un segundo esto es…

Yue: para que es?

Shaoran: eriol traes el tuyo?

Eriol: asi es –lo saca- acaso crees que…

Shaoran: intentemos, no nos queda otra

Tomoyo: que intentaran?

Eriol: creo que lograremos hacer algo, pero sera un peligro, es mejor que se alejen

Shaoran: si, ya no quiero que alguien mas salga herido.

Los demas: esta bien –se alejan un poco-

Eriol: recuerda que es un peligro esto, nos puede salir caro a los dos

Shaoran: lo se, pero no podemos dejar que esto quede asi, y menos que a sakura se le ocurrio usar ese ultimo recurso para salvarnos a nosotros.

Eriol: de acuerdo, comenzemos, recuerda que el conjuro tenemos que hacerlo nosotros, intercambiando las frases para lograrlo

Shaoran: de acuerdo, empezemos.

Eriol: "Poderes misticos, magias ancestrales, poderes oscuros y de la luz, les rogamos que nos ayuden con esto que les pediremos"

Shaoran: "Ayuden a regresar, a la dueña del poder estelar, ya que ha salido mal en este duelo"

Eriol: "Poderes misticos, magias ancestrales, poderes oscuros y de la luz, cumplan los que le pedimos"

Shaoran: "Union de los poderes, talismán de la luna…"

Eriol: "Union de los poderes, talismán de la oscuridad…"

Voz: "Union de los poderes, talismán de las estrellas…"

Los tres¡Libera tu poder ahora!

-se produce una luz-

Angel de los cerezos: lo han logrado, lamento las molestias

Shaoran: que? pero…

Angel de los cerezos: tranquilo, gracias, solamente volvere a dormir hasta que otro enemigo aparezca

Shaoran: gracias, por haber vuelto.

Angel de los cerezos: me retiro, espero que todo este bien –se tranforma-

Sakura: que paso? –mira a su alrededor- no lo puedo creer…

Shaoran: sakura! –la abraza- al parecer esa era la funcion de este talismán –mira su mano y no lo ve- que?

Sakura: como ya fue usado, desaparecio, si algo vuelve a ocurrir, volvera

Eriol: que bien, al parecer todo termino bien.

Arashi: mamá!

Sakura: -se agacha- hijo tranquilo, es una suerte que utilizaran el talismán

Arashi: menos mal que lo traje…

Sakura: gracias mi pequeño, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera vuelto, ademas de que tu padre y tu tio se arriesgaron para ayudarme

Arashi: que bien!

Tomoyo: todo bien, y grabado tambien –se rie-

-se caen todos-

Sakura: tomoyo no otra ves!

Tomoyo: claro que si…lo tengo todo grabado

Eriol: nunca vas a cambiar no es asi? –riendo-

Tomoyo: no, lo dudo

Todos se rien

Fin(por ahora)


	24. Cinco Años Despues

Sakura y Las Esferas Magicas

Capitulo Final : Después de 5 años después

Una mañana…

Arashi: no otra ves se me hace tardeeeeeee! –se sienta a desayunar-

Baja una niña de casi 6 años por la escalera

Zoe: a mi tambien! Dios, desde cuando no escucho el despertador!

-desde la cocina-

Sakura: ya les sirvo el desayuno, esperenme un momento

Shaoran: creo que van a tener que poner el despertador mas temprano no es asi? –riendo-

Arashi: no te rias papa, que no es nada divertido…y mas que me va a regañar el profesor

Zoe: a mi tambien

-ya en el comedor-

Sakura: -sirviendo los desayunos- bien mejor apurence si no quieren llegar tarde

Zoe: si! –comienza a comer y al momento sale corriendo- nos vemos mas tarde!

Arashi: -haciendo lo mismo que su hermana- yo tambien, nos vemos mas tarde –sale corriendo tras su hermana-

Sakura: creo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran

Shaoran: eso creo.

En ese momento en la mansión hiragizawa

Tomoyo: ya desayunen o llegaran tarde

Tora: si, ahora voy –come rapido y sale corriendo, se vuelve a asomar y toma su mochila- lo siento nos vemos luego, papá mamá.

Nadeshiko: oye esperame! –toma su mochila y sale- nos vemos al rato…-sale corriendo-

En la escuela

Carolina/takashi: hasta que llegan

Arashi: lo siento

Nadeshiko: yo tambien, se me hizo tarde

Mey mey: creo que estan bien, llegaron a tiempo

Maria: es cierto, que suerte que tienen yo ni de ahí que llego bien.

Celeste: vamos a clases, que vamos a entrar tarde

Asi comienza un tipico dia, desde aquel 20/05 de hace 5 años, todo estara tranquilo, por ahora.

Fin


End file.
